May We Meet Again (Elysia Camren Others)
by CarolinaLeal848
Summary: AU The 100. La vida de Eliza Taylor no ha sido fácil, la de nadie lo es... Hace algunos años creyó encontrar algo de felicidad y por su torpeza la perdió... Tanto esfuerzo le ha costado dejar atrás el pasado y seguir adelante con su vida, que todo su mundo se ve nuevamente trastocado al reencontrarse con su viejo amor.
1. 1 CarolinaLeal848

Nota Aclaratoria:

Está historia está basada en una realidad alternativa de The 100 escrita por Cyberpuf y CarolinaLeal848.

¡Ambas deseamos que os guste!

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró la joven rubia sin apartar la vista del móvil que tenía entre sus manos.

Alycia que servía algo de café a un par de chicos en la mesa contigua volvió la cabeza nada más oírla quedándosela mirando con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—Disculpa, ¿está frío? —preguntó ella llevando la mano a la cafetera para comprobar la temperatura notándola aún caliente acercándose a la taza de ella para tocarla también.

Eliza que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta elevó la mirada al escuchar a aquella chica ni siquiera siendo consciente de que la había oído.

—¿Qué?

La camarera morena se la quedo mirando unos instantes con unos ojos tan hermosos y verdes que la rubia olvidó incluso cómo hablar.

—Has dicho que no podías creerlo —señalo suavemente la rubia con cautela—. ¿Es por el café? ¿está frío?

Eliza que se dio cuenta de a que se refería reaccionó y negó súbitamente escondiendo su móvil algo avergonzada bajo la servilleta.

—Oh no, no... —murmuró ella con un gesto cogiendo inmediatamente la taza para beber un poco y demostrarle que seguía la taza caliente—. Era... no era por el café... está bueno, tranquila...

Alycia que frunció ligeramente el ceño medio sonrió al ver lo que hacía no pasándole desapercibida el gesto del teléfono móvil. Le resultó gracioso que lo ocultase de ella porque ni siquiera la conocía.

—Ah ya veo —murmuró ella con media sonrisa rellenándole un poco más la taza—. ¿Una lectura interesante?

—No —contestó Eliza casi de inmediato un tanto ruborizada, la morena se la quedo viendo unos instantes con expectante gesto—. Si... si, bueno... no... no es importante, solo algo con lo que distraerme...

Alycia que apoyó la cafetera de la mesa se medio sonrió con un gesto.

—Fuese lo que fuese parecía tener toda tu atención, ¿lo leías también ayer?

—¿Estabas aquí ayer? —preguntó Eliza desconcertada fijándose en ella.

—Estaba dentro, estudiando —señaló la morena hacia la cocina con un gesto—. Pero me fije en que pasaste toda la tarde sentada ahí con la vista clavada en el móvil.

Eliza que se sonrojó ligeramente hizo un gesto bajando la mirada a la taza, realmente había escogido el sitio porque era pequeño, tenía wifi gratis y era tranquilo y barato teniendo en cuenta que se hospedaba en el hostal de al lado.

—Eres la chica de la documentación, ¿verdad? —preguntó Alycia con un breve gesto viendo como cambiaba su cara ella pillada en falta—. Tranquila no te estoy espiando, es que mi madre es quien regenta el hostal y me dijo que la nueva huésped era una chica joven, rubia que no encontraba la documentación.

Eliza intentó salir del paso rápidamente como pudo abrumada un poco por tanta información.

—Oh es que... es... debí de dejarla en alguna parte pero en cuanto la encuentre dile que se la daré.

Alycia que se la quedo mirando unos instantes viendo en ella señales inequívocas de que estaba mintiendo hizo un gesto.

—Aún no tienes los dieciocho, ¿verdad?

Eliza supo que se había delatado en el momento en que la escuchó y apartó la mirada haciendo por levantarse para recoger sus cosas e irse pero Alycia la paró por el brazo.

—Tranquila, no voy a decirle nada —le dijo a ella con un suave gesto tranquilizador—. Es agradable tener a alguien menor de cuarenta por aquí con quien poder conversar.

Su sonrisa hizo que Eliza se relajase un poco pero aún se sentía inquieta por la situación. No estaba acostumbrada a un trato tan amable por parte de desconocidas.

—Le diré que me la has entregado a mi y que la he comprobado, ¿vale?

—Vale —musitó Eliza quedamente sentándose algo queda en la silla.

Alycia que se sonrió un poco fue a decir algo pero de pronto la llamaron e hizo un gesto hacia el mostrador pidiéndole a otra camarera nueva que llevase ella el pedido.

—No serás ninguna delincuente peligrosa ni nada así, ¿no? —preguntó ella medio en broma por si acaso fuese el caso y destrozase la habitación—. Porque mi madre no tomaría muy bien que la engañase...

Eliza que se la quedo viendo terminó negando débilmente un tanto queda.

Alycia que se dio cuenta de que estaba tomándolo muy en serio le sonrió aún más.

—Solo era una broma —aclaró ella con una suave risita sonriéndole después—. No pareces la clase de chica conflictiva que se hospedaría aquí —bromeo de nuevo ella fijándose en como instintivamente llevaba la mano a su móvil—. ¿Qué leías?...

—Solo una historia... —murmuró ella suavizando un poco el gesto aún en tensión—. Algo para pasar el rato nada más...

—Oh, ¿te gustan las historias? —medio sonrió Alycia contemplándola con interés—. Yo escribo, igual cuando termines esa te apetezca leer otras cosas.

Aquello despertó la curiosidad de Clarke.

—¿Tú escribes?

—Pues si... —se sonrió la morena bajando la mirada a la cafetera—. ¿Tanto te sorprende?

Vale que era una ciudad pequeña pero de ahí a que no pudiese aspirar a nada más casi la ofendía.

—Pues si... —contestó Eliza casi sin pensar dándose cuenta de cómo aquello había sonado.

Alycia frunció el ceño arqueando después una ceja y Eliza supo que había metido la pata.

—No, no... no me sorprende que escribas porque estoy segura de que sabes leer y que...

La cara de Alycia paso de la reserva, a la ofensa y a la consternación a medida que las palabras escapaban nerviosamente de su boca.

—Vale, no lo estoy arreglando, ¿verdad? —dijo Eliza poniendo una cara al escucharse llevándose la mano a la cara avergonzada.

—Pues no, la verdad —repuso Alycia con un paciente gesto.

—Lo siento, yo... —¿pero qué diablos le pasaba?, pensó Eliza con un gesto—. Seguro que escribes muy bien, soy yo la torpe con las palabras, perdona.

—Quizás tanto café no sea bueno para ti —dijo Alycia retirándole la taza teniendo que medio sonreírse ya que parecía sobrepasada—. Te dejaré para que sigas leyendo.

Alycia que se dispuso a darse la vuelta para irse sintió la mano de Eliza sobre su brazo.

—Discúlpame, ¿vale?... estoy muy cansada y... me llamo Eliza, por cierto —se presentó ella.

—Lo sé, lo vi en tu registro —se presentó la chica suavemente sonriéndose un poco—. Yo soy Alycia, encantada de conocerte a pesar de que creas que no se leer ni escribir... —bromeo ella para ponerla de nuevo en un aprieto viéndola sonrojarse teniendo que reír un poco—. Tengo trabajo que hacer aquí, ya nos veremos...

Eliza que vio como se alejaba entre las mesas volvió a sentarse, tomando su móvil para abrir la aplicación y poder seguir leyendo la historia.

—Está tía está muy mal —murmuró ella apoyando la cabeza de su mano dejando caer a un lado su rubia cabellera—. ¿Cómo le hace eso a Abby?... —se sentía indignada y expectante—. Clarke cuando vuelva en si no lo va a soportar...

Suspiró y se dispuso a enviar un comentario apremiante deseosa de saber cuando la autora volvería a actualizar, completamente sumergida en la historia.

Continuara...


	2. 2 Cyberpuf

10 Años Después...

—Es para beber, normalmente a estas horas, y si sigues mirándolo se va a enfriar —Adina seguía controlando un pedido que acababa de llegar mientras reprendía a Eliza. Sabía perfectamente cuál era su ritual de cada mañana hacía siete años y cada vez se esmeraba más en sacarla de su ensimismamiento con palabras originales.

—¿Qué? —el olor a café le llegaba e impregnaba cada poro de su ser. Había conseguido la misma cafetera que tenían en el hostal porque necesitaba sentirla cerca.

—Betel el café Eli! Y despierta! No me cansaré de decirte que por más que insistas en rodearte de todo lo que te recuerda a ella, no volverá. No lo hará!

—Oh... Cállate! Sabes que el café es una de mis pasiones...—. No podía engañarse, pero lo intentaba... si que lo intentaba.

Siete años pretendiendo evadir los recuerdos, siete años donde tuvo que reconstruirse de la nada. La universidad y alguna relación superficial habían conseguido distraerla. Pero en cuanto volvió a Los Ángeles todo regresó como un tsunami, destruyendo las pocas barreras que había creado.

—¿Vamos a tener "la charla" otra vez? —la mujer morena de mediana edad la miraba con ternura mientras sacaba las velas que acababan de llegar desde la India.

—No lo hagas Adina, hoy se cumplirían diez años desde aquel día en que la conocí, hoy no puedo tener "la charla" —se acercó para ayudarla con el pedido. Las velas eran preciosas, sencillas, de colores y aromas naturales.

Tenían todo organizado para que a principios de mes llegaran los pedidos del extranjero. Al terminar la carrera de Economía Eliza había decidido conocer mundo a través de programas de voluntariado, trabajando con personas increíbles, en sitios remotos y ahí había empezado a construir su sueño con retales de otros anteriores.

Quería ayudar a la gente desde su precaria posición. No tenía cómo empezar, pero cuando uno sabe lo que quiere y tiene la mente abierta, las oportunidades llegan solas. Y así había terminado donde estaba ahora.

—Llamó Idrissa, que están retrasados con el pedido porque los niños de Binata están con gripe y no pudo terminar su parte. Le dije que no habría problema, que si veía que se atrasaban mucho que nos enviara lo que tuvieran y luego el resto con el pedido del mes siguiente. Que el dinero lo tome como pago adelantado —el pedido de África era uno de los mas esperado por las tiendas, ya que los diseños de las velas eran muy originales y las solicitaban para fiestas y sitios nocturnos de moda.

—Gracias Adina.

—Es mi trabajo llevar adelante esta empresa, ¿sino quién lo haría? —miró a Eli divertida mientras lo decía.

—No, sabes por qué lo digo... —Eliza se acerco a la mujer que había sido como su madre y se refugió en sus brazos —sin ti yo tampoco podría sobrevivir.—

—¿La vida no debería ser más que sobrevivir? ¿Acaso no es nuestro lema empresarial? —dijo irónicamente—. Quién me hubiese dicho hace cinco años que iba a terminar trabajando en una empresa de importación de velas realizadas por Ongs alrededor del mundo le hubiese respondido: "Tu estás mal de la cabeza, con lo que odio las velas!". Jajajajajaja.

Eliza sonrió mientras seguía con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, junto con Alycia habían soñado abrir una tienda de velas en honor a las historias que leían abrazadas por las noches, y pondrían como lema "La vida debería ser más que sobrevivir." Si tan sólo pudiese estar con ella ahora para darse cuenta que los sueños sí podían convertirse en realidad.

—No llores princesa... —Adina, acariciaba el pelo de la rubia, los 3 de marzo siempre habían sido duros—. Tal vez deberías ir a verla—. Sabía que se arrepentiría de siquiera hacer la sugerencia, pero Eliza necesitaba cerrar ese capítulo.

Continuara...


	3. 3 CarolinaLeal848

El cálido sol de la tarde caía implacable sobre la ciudad de Los Ángeles y apenas corría una suave brisa.

Bobby que estaba apoyado contra la pared fuera de una de las tiendas, se pasó la mano por detrás del cuello estirándolo un poco mientras dejaba escapar un suspiró y dirigía la mirada a su reloj por tercera vez.

¿Cuánto más iba a tardar?...

Se le estaba haciendo eterna el día de compras por Newport Beach y sus avenidas comerciales. La travesía en coche desde San Diego le había dejado algo cansado e impaciente. Irritable como un niño que no se sale con la suya cuando no le dan lo que quieren.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió y Alycia salió por ella con dos grandes bolsas en las manos buscándole con la mirada hasta verle allí.

—Eres irremediable —le reprochó ella con un gesto hastiado pasando por delante suyo para seguir andando.

—Me prometiste que iríamos a comer helado.

—Si, cuando terminase de comprar lo que necesito para la fiesta de Rhian no antes —repuso ella sin dejar de andar sintiéndole separarse de la pared y seguirla para colocarse a su lado.

—Eres injusta, hace calor y yo quiero helado —se quejó él alargando las manos para quitarle las bolsas y cargarlas él.

Alycia que rodó los ojos al ver como se las quitaba y se quejaba como un niño pequeño puso una cara armándose de toda la paciencia de la que era capaz.

—Una tienda más, una y te aseguro que iremos a por tu dichoso helado —acordó ella con una carita mirándole.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Bobby se ensanchó casi dando un salto de alegría.

—¡Bien! ¡Tengo muchísimo calor!

Alycia que siguió andando se fijó en una tienda que enseguida llamó su atención por el atrayente escaparate plagado de velas de diferentes formas, colores y tamaños. Había una gran variedad al igual que algunas figurillas decorativas y algunas antigüedades.

—Entremos ahí, seguro que hay algo que le gusta a ella.

—¿A ella o a ti? —preguntó Bobby con media sonrisita para picarla.

Alycia que se volvió hacia él alargó la mano pegándole en el brazo.

—A ella. Es su cumpleaños no el mío, ¿recuerdas?

—Si, si vale —se quejo él cambiando una de las bolsas hacia la otra mano con la otra para poder frotarse el brazo con la mano libre allá donde le había golpeado—. Menuda mano tienes.

—Pues tengo otra y hoy no es el día así que no me provoques, ¿quieres? —dijo ella agarrándole de la camiseta para hacerle cruzar la calle llegando a la acera de enfrente donde la acogedora tienda les esperaba.

—Estás un poco insoportable hoy —protestó Bobby frunciendo el ceño mientras abrían la puerta y entraban dentro.

—Si y tú todos los días así que por uno que tengas que soportarme a mi, no te morirás —se dirigió ella a un estante donde había un montón de velas en forma de hermosos y acristalados animales sin poder evitar sonreírse suavemente maravillada—. Vaya, mira esto...

Bobby que se acercó se fijó en la que había cogido entre sus manos tenía pequeños cristales que brillaban a la luz de las lamparas y tenía forma de gatito adormilado.

—¿Habrá de delfines? —preguntó recorriendo de arriba a abajo el estante con la mirada buscando algo similar al animal—. Rhiannon adora los delfines.

Alycia que le dedicó una miradita tuvo que medio sonreírse al oírle decir eso.

—¿No me digas? ¿En serio, Bob? —haciéndose la desentendida al dejar el gato sobre el estante—. No lo había ni notado.

Bobby que tuvo que sonreírse al verla sarcástica puso una cara.

—Me adorás y lo sabes pero tranquila no tienes que reconocerlo, iré a buscar a alguien que nos encuentre un delfín tú quedate aquí.

—Pero que idiota —no tuvo más remedio que sonreírse un poco ella bajando la mirada al estante mientras contemplaba algunos modelos más escuchándole alejarse de allí.

Organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rhiannon Fish una de sus mejores amigas y compañeras de trabajo no solo era algo que desease hacer sino que también le servía de distracción para no pensar en lo que representaba aquel día para ella.

La verdad era que prefería no pensar en nada que tuviese que ver con tiempos pasados ahora mismo, centrarse en el cumpleaños la ayudaría a pasar el mal trago del día o estaba casi convencida de ello hasta que una mano se posó sobre su brazo suavemente haciéndola girarse.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Cuando Alycia se giró dispuesta a contestarle se quedo totalmente frizada en el sitio al ver los claros ojos azules que le devolvían la mirada con gesto amable.

Eliza cambió la expresión de su cara al ver el hermoso rostro tan familiar para ella y a la vez tan olvidado que se volvía y casi por instinto apartó la mano retrocediendo un tanto aturdida unos pasos.

Alycia que se la quedo mirando largamente agradecía no tener nada en las manos porque se le hubiese caído cuando escuchó a Bobby llegar algo carismático tras la rubia.

—¡Hey, hola! ¿Trabajas aquí? —se sonrió él fijándose en la chica haciendo un gesto para colocarse frente a ella junto a Alycia—. Buscábamos a alguien que nos ayudará, verás tenemos una amiga a la que le flipan los delfines y nos preguntabamos si tendríais algo así. Molaría muchísimo, la verdad y nos quitaríamos al fin el regalo de encima.

Eliza que no podía apartar sus ojos de la morena tragó lentamente antes de darse cuenta de que el chico le hablaba a ella.

—Si, si per... perdona yo... —dijo señalando hacia otra repisa a lo lejos donde un aparador—. Allí tienes más modelos...

—Genial —se sonrió Bobby haciendo un gesto a Alycia dirigiéndose hacia allí—. Rhian alucinará...

Alycia que apenas se movió del sitio a pesar del entusiasmo contagioso de Bob, se la quedo viendo a los ojos largamente antes siquiera de poder reaccionar también.

—Yo... no... no sabía que trabajases aquí.

Eliza que tragó un poco hizo por poner buena cara no sabiendo ni donde meterse en aquellos momentos aunque en el fondo anhelase verla desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

—Si, bueno... Adina y yo al final nos trasladamos a Newport y... no nos va mal aquí.

—Me alegro mucho de saberlo yo... yo ahora vivo en San Diego por eso no esperaba... —murmuró tímidamente Alycia bajando la mirada no sabiendo bien ni que decir—. Encontrarte aquí.

—¡Eh, Aly! —la llamó Bobby a lo lejos junto al estante con un par de delfines de colores cruzando por encima de una pequeña barca—. ¡Mira está!

Alycia que volvió la cabeza al oírle se le quedo viendo y puso buena cara dejándolo a su elección antes de volverse hacia ella.

—¿Ese es tu...?

—Trabajamos juntos nada más, bueno... compartimos apartamento pero es cosa de la empresa —acertó a decir ella algo nerviosa, no es que tuviese que darle explicaciones ni nada pero no quería que aquella conversación llevase a malentendidos—. Somos amigos.

Eliza que se la quedo viendo hizo un suave gesto sonriéndose un poco, recordaba lo nerviosa que se ponía cuando quería explicarse y salir del paso a trompicones.

—No has cambiado mucho.

—Tú luces igual —señaló la morena con un gesto fijándose después en el lugar—. Creía que las velas no eran lo tuyo.

—Si bueno, conocí a alguien a quién le gustaban mucho y supongo que me pegó ese interés... —intentó bromear Eliza para aliviar la tensión del momento—. Lo último que supe de ella es que dejo la ciudad y se marchó muy lejos a estudiar.

—Si, bueno... yo... tenía que perseguir mi sueño, ¿sabes? —murmuró Alycia con un leve gesto no necesitando apenas justificarse por ello—. No podía quedarme estancada para siempre allí. No es que no supieses que me iba.

—Pues no, aunque creí que solo era eso un sueño y que al final te quedarías allí y tomarías el lugar de tu madre con el hostal.

Alycia que levantó la mirada al escucharla se dio cuenta de que ella no parecía saber nada.

—Mi madre murió durante mi segundo año de universidad, vendí el hostal y me traslade a San Diego creía que... bueno que lo sabrías...

El rostro de Eliza cambió súbitamente y se quedo a cuadros mirándola.

—Oh, dios mio lo siento mucho no... no tenía ni idea —se apresuro a disculparse ella rápidamente—. Te lo juro, si no yo jamás hubiese mencionado eso... de... de verdad lo siento...

—No pasa nada, tranquila —la calmó ella haciendo un gesto—. Son cosas que pasan, la vida es así supongo.

—Si, en ocasiones la vida puede ser un asco —reconoció Eliza resignada suspirando algo frustrada por haber metido así la pata—. Era una buena mujer...

—Si que lo era, si —se sonrió débilmente Alycia al recordarla pasándose un poco la mano por el pelo no sabiendo que hacer para no estar tan nerviosa.

—Te juro que como me diga que no le gusta me los quedaré —dijo Bobby acercándose a ellas con la figura que había escogido mostrándosela—. Es una preciosidad, fijate que caritas dicen "dame pecesitos, por favor" —imitando una vocecita de delfín—. ¿No te parece una pasada?...

Eliza que no pudo evitar sonreírse al escucharle vio a Alycia fijarse en la figura y sonreírle a él.

—A Rhiannon va a encantarle, seguro.

Bobby que se sonrió aún más se dio cuenta de que parecían conocerse.

—¿Por qué notó cierta complicidad por aquí? ¿ya os conocíais? —quiso saber curioso él.

—Ella es Eliza, una antigua amiga —la presentó ella no sabiendo si ese era el termino correcto a utilizar después de tanto tiempo—. Eliza él es Bobby, mi mejor amigo.

—Querrás decir tu sexy mejor amigo —bromeó él pasando por delante de ella para extender la mano hacia la rubia fijándose en ella bien con una traviesa sonrisita picara—. Vaya, hola Eliza... ¿puedo llamarte Eli? ¿o tal vez Liza? ¿qué tal Lizzy?

Alycia que le apartó con la mano a un lado le dio una miradita de advertencia para que dejase de hacer eso escuchando a Eliza reír por aquel patético intento de ligue por parte del chico.

—¿Qué tal si te estás calladito y quietecito?

—Eli está bien —se sonrió ella fijándose en como el chico hacía pucheritos por la reprimenda—. Así que trabajais juntos, ¿eh?

—Oh si, bueno... en teoría Alycia es mi supervisora pero es una jefa alucinante, deberías verla —se sonrió él con un gesto divertido—. ¿Por qué no te vienes un día? Estoy seguro de que te encantará el show.

Alycia que se sonrojó ligeramente le dedicó una miradita como para que se callase ya.

—¿Show? —preguntó Eliza desconcertada.

—Si el show —se sonrió Bob con un entusiasta gesto—. Ya sabes, el espectáculo acuático más alucinante de toda la costa suroeste.

Eliza que realmente no sabía de que hablaba puso una cara sonriéndose sorprendida antes de dirigir sus ojos hacia la morena que pareció apartar la cara disimulada.

—¿Ah si?... —preguntó ella haciéndose la disimulada—. Me gustaría mucho verlo.

Alycia fue a decir algo pero Bobby la interrumpió rápidamente con una sonrisa.

—Espera, siempre llevó un par por aquí por si encuentro algún conocido y ocurre esto —bromeó Bob sonriéndose al darle la figurita a Alycia y sacando su cartera buscando en el interior de ella antes de sacar un par de entradas y ofrecérselas.

El rostro de Eliza cambió ligeramente al ver la imagen de Alycia sonriente en una de las entradas junto a una enorme orcas y a Bobby detrás con otra chica y un par de delfines.

Estaba alucinando.

—¿Esta... esta eres tú?...

Alycia se sonrojó ligeramente porque de estudiar biología marina había pasado a trabajar nada menos que en el Sea World de San Diego con sus animales favoritos, las orcas. Como siempre soñó hacer. A Eliza siempre le pareció algo inalcanzable, ridículo porque lo veía como algo imposible de cumplir y ahora entendía la reticencia de la morena a la hora de que Bobby le revelase en lo que trabajaba.

—¿Así que al final lo conseguiste? —preguntó boquiabierta la rubia al fijarse en ella.

Alycia que sabía que nunca había tenido demasiada fe en su sueño asintió jugando con la figurita en sus manos.

—¿Conseguirlo? —sonrió carismático Bobby haciendo un gesto—. ¡Es la Coordinadora de Actividades Acuáticas de todo el parque y la mejor entrenadora de animales marinos que conozco! ¡Todo lo que no aprendí en los libros, me lo ha enseñado ella! —se sonrió aún más Bobby—. ¡Ya te lo he dicho es la mejor!

Eliza que estaba bastante impresionada con ello dirigió la mirada hacia la morena con cierta sorpresa y admiración.

—Que sorpresa, debe... debe de encantarte todo eso.

—Si, bueno —dijo Alycia queriendo cambiar de tema ofreciéndole la figurita—. ¿Me cobras, por favor?... Tenemos algo de prisa...

Bobby que no entendió aquella actitud de ella se sonrió desconcertado.

—¿Ahora tenemos algo de prisa?

Alycia le pisó al pasar por delante de él para dirigirse a la casa abriendo su bolso para sacar su cartera.

Eliza sabía que tal vez era un tema delicado entre ellas porque siempre que Alycia hablaba de sus planes de futuro, ella terminaba discutiendo con ella para que se fijase metas más realistas y menos exigentes.

En aquel tiempo a Eliza le preocupaba mucho más la estabilidad y mantener los pies sobre la tierra que cualquier ensoñación o aspiración que pudiese traerle el futuro.

El dinero era primordial en la vida.

No carecer de él, no volver a verse en la calle como tuvo que verse cuando se marchó de casa y acabó en el hostal de la madre de Alycia.

Alycia aquello no podía entenderlo porque ella era en si una caja de aspiraciones y sueños que nunca había tenido que verse en la situación económica en que Eliza se veía y aunque no le sobrase el dinero tenía claro que trabajando duro podría costear su sueño y hacerlo realidad.

Después de tantos años, después de tanto tiempo prefería no sacar a colación nada de eso con ella porque sabía perfectamente cual era su postura al respecto, y porque siempre que lo hacía terminaba sintiéndose como una autentica idiota ante ella.

Aquel tiempo había pasado, aquellos años de inseguridades y dudas quedaban ya atrás para ella pero no quería que Eliza volviese a hacerla sentirse de esa manera nunca más. Y prefería mantenerse distante con el tema.

Eliza que se dio cuenta de eso se sintió arrepentida de haberla subestimado en aquel tiempo, la verdad es que se sentía celosa de que pudiese realmente aspirar a algo más fuera de la pequeña ciudad y se marchase a conseguirlo.

—Me parece fantástico que lo hayas conseguido, me parece genial —le sonrió ella suavemente mientras le cobraba envolviendo la figurita para guardarla en la caja y meterla en una bolsa—. Resulta increíble.

—Si, que lo es —contestó Alycia guardando la cartera con el cambio y cogiendo la bolsa—. Me ha gustado volver a verte.

—Si y a mi —dijo Eliza a punto de disculparse con ella viéndola alejarse de allí en dirección a la puerta saliendo por ella.

Bobby que se había quedado atrás se apoyó del mostrador medio sonriéndose a Eliza antes de guiñarle un ojo cómplicemente.

—Ven a vernos, no te arrepentirás —cogiendo unos caramelitos de una pequeña cesta antes de salir sonriente y divertido de allí.

Continuara...


	4. 4 Cyberpuf

—Bob sujétala!

Siéntate encima!

Mírala a los ojos por diusss...

!...

A horcajadas Bob... no dejes que te tire... aprieta las piernas... – y de repente Alycia dulcificó el tono.—

Relájate Heda...

lo hemos hecho mil veces...

eso es mi chica...

Acaríciala Bob, mira que no se te dan bien las damas...!

Eso es mi chica... relájate... ok... ahora... despacio...—Suave pero con mano firme le clavó la aguja de la jeringa en la vena de la aleta caudal para realizar la extracción de sangre. –

Ya está princesa, toma aquí tienes tu premio.—le dijo echándole unas piezas de arenque y otras tantas de sardinas... la orca se removió cuando Bob saltó de su lomo, y entonces volvió al agua.

-Vamos sólo nos falta Elton, Tina, George y Kilie, y Anakim, Luke y Leia... jajajajajaja.—Aly no podía parar de reír al ver como Bob ponía los ojos en blanco, estaba agotado y sólo habían realizado la mitad de las extracciones, era uno de los parque que más familias de animales acuáticos tenía en el mundo. Lo importante era que ya habían hecho a Heda, la orca, la más difícil por el tamaño y carácter que tenía. Sólo se dejaba tocar por Alycia así que había sido toda una prueba para Bob.

Estaban llamando a la siguiente familia de delfines cuando una cantidad de burbujas empezaron a aparecer a su lado seguidas por una cabeza con una melena morena –Es una locura... no es una buena idea... – dijo Rhiannon quitándose las gafas de bucear y el regulador. –Esa plataforma ahí abajo nos traerá problemas Aly... te lo dije la semana pasada y te lo repito hoy... es un peligro!.—

Se sentó en la orilla de la piscina para quitarse el equipo mientras no paraba de hablar. -... entiendo la importancia... .—comenzó a decir pero de repente vio a Bob que estaba al lado de Aly.—que quieren que sea espectacular, que el elemento sorpresa será grandioso, que abre muchas posibilidades... pero si nunca se hizo, si no existe nada como eso en ningún parque por algo es...—terminó arrastrando las palabras con una intención que escapó a Bob.

-El riesgo lo asume el parque.—dijo Bob repitiendo las palabras de Niles, su jefe. –Rhia! A que no sabes a quién vimos ayer? – dijo cambiando de tema ya que no le gustaba hablar seriamente durante mucho tiempo y sabía perfectamente como picar a la morena.

Alycia se tensó enseguida, odiaba ver su vida privada descubierta, y más esta parte que ninguno de ellos conocía, Eliza formaba parte de su vida anterior... Bob era un bocazas y a Rhia no se le pasaba una.

Rhiannon levantó una ceja de forma inquisidora... –Larga por esa boquita moreno...—

-Pues a una rubia buenorra que Aly conocía, como de otra existencia.—

Alycia le hizo una seña imperceptible a Anakim que de una sacudida tiró a Bob al agua. El delfín silbó para pedir su premio dejando en evidencia a Aly, que no le quedó otra opción que tirarle una sardina que atrapó en el aire. Rhiannon clavó su mirada en ella, Alycia no supo distinguir a qué se debía ese brillo particular en sus pupilas.

Aly se levantó rápidamente, prefería dejar las extracciones para más tarde antes que sentirse expuesta tan íntimamente. No le convenía, le haría perder autoridad.

Pero vio entrar por la puerta de los vestuarios a Page, que venía a por las muestras de sangre y se dirigía a los laboratorios a preparar el maletín... así que se dio la vuelta y llamó a Anakim, Luke y Leia. Les sujetó ella misma, les sacó la sangre, les dio su premio y llamó a la última familia que quedaba... Tina, George, Elton y Kilie.

Mientras realizaba las extracciones y poniéndose su máscara de comandante para marcar la distancia que veía que poco antes se había transformado en una línea fina le dijo a la entrenadora -Rhiannon... te he dicho que no me gusta que cuestiones mis órdenes y menos delante de Bob.—

-En algún momento tendrá que enterarse Comandante -la llamó por su rango dándose cuenta de la intención de la castaña—¿o es que no piensas reclutarlo?.—La mirada de la entrenadora era incisiva.

Alycia se preguntaba cada vez más seguido qué era lo que había visto en ella para decidirse a entrenarla para la agencia... y era lo mismo que estaba reflejado ahora sus ojos: desafío. Alycia necesitaba ese desafío, necesitaba alguien que la hiciese dudar de sus decisiones y la morena era la persona indicada.

Había tenido suficientes oportunidades como para traicionarla y no haberlo hecho era ya la prueba de su lealtad. Por mucho menos había tenido que deshacerse de buenos agentes.

-Aún no está decidido.—

La morena sonrió satisfecha, sabía que Alycia era un hueso duro de roer, pero poco a poco estaba ganando su confianza y pronto daría su golpe maestro: se la llevaría a la cama y le haría todo lo que había estado fantaseando desde que la conoció. Dius! que si le gustaba la castaña de sonrisa facil para los civiles pero de corazón impenetrable para todos ellos.

-Hola Comandante, hola Fish, ¿ya tenemos las muestras?.—Paige se acercó por detrás.

-Sí! Aquí las tienes, la familia Star Wars, y los Cantantes de los '80, Heda, personajes Disney y Howgarts están dentro.

Esa misma tarde en el salón de reuniones del parque Bob le dedicaba la más sexys de sus sonrisas a Rhiannon -¿Vamos esta tarde a la playa? Mi tabla de surf está recién lustrada y grita por ser montada...—la mirada intencionada no pasó desapercibida a la entrenadora que le devolvió una fría como los vientos de Ontario. -Ok! Entonces nos veremos esta noche en tu fiesta Rhia!.—Bob nunca se daba por vencido.

-Sentaos, hablaremos de la nueva plataforma.—dijo Neil señalando las sillas alrededor de la mesa de reuniones mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones que la presidian, frente a Alycia que ya estaba sentada en la otra punta.

Rhiannon y Bob se sentaron entre Christopher, el jefe de comunicaciones y logística del parque, y Whittle, el jefe de seguridad interna.

Paige se quedó junto a la cafetera, mirando la escena desde fuera.

-Bien, la plataforma estará operativa desde el mes que viene, las obras acabaron con éxito y lo que es increíble en el tiempo establecido, Alycia...—

-Incluiremos la actuación utilizando la plataforma—dijo mirando directamente a Bob.—como efecto sorpresa, nadie espera que los entrenadores salgan desde dentro del agua con los animales. Estaremos respirando desde los equipos de buceo cerrados por lo que ni siquiera habrá burbujas, nadie tendrá pistas de que estamos ya en escena.

Debemos ensayarlo muy bien, los equipos estarán anclados a la pared y sólo los podremos utilizar abajo, hay recordar muy bien mantener las vías aéreas abiertas, ya que el aire que respiremos será a presión y al ascender aunque sólo sean diez metros, si no abrimos la glotis el aire en expansión podría lesionarnos los pulmones.—

Bob asentía a todo con una sonrisa de expectación casi infantil, parecía emocionado con todo lo que le estaban contando.

Sin embargo Rhiannon miraba a Alycia y cada tanto negaba con la cabeza mientras fruncía los labios.

-Tendremos que acostumbrar a los animales y sobre todo a Heda, no entenderán que podamos mantenernos bajo el agua tanto tiempo, no podemos darles a entender que lo hacemos de forma natural, deben ver los equipos y ser conscientes de su existencia, de otra forma pueden perder el instinto de rescatarnos si nos ven demasiado tiempo sumergidos.

Bob entonces perdió su sonrisa, sabía perfectamente la conciencia de los animales respecto a su vulnerabilidad en el agua, sin ir más lejos la orca anterior se había cargado a uno de los entrenadores nuevos manteniéndolo bajo el agua hasta que dejó de respirar, aunque él sospechaba que detrás de esta historia se escondía algo más.

-Mañana mismo comenzamos con los ensayos del nuevo show, Paige...—finalizó Aly.

-Bob, ven conmigo, vamos a practicar esas extracciones, Alycia me comentó que has tenido problemas con Heda esta mañana.—

Bobby miró incrédulo a Aly que le sonreía con un brillo de venganza tras sus pupilas mientras salía de la sala escoltando a la veterinaria.

En cuanto estuvieron fuera Christopher tecleó una clave en su portátil, y un panel de la pared se deslizó dejando ver una pantalla gigante donde se veía el planto de la piscina, la plataforma-compuerta y un túnel que conectaba la piscina con el mar, todo en tres dimensiones y perfectamente detallado.

Alycia se puso de pie señalando en la pantalla a medida que iba comentando -La compuerta se podrá abrir sólo con la autorización a través de la huella digital de Neil y la mía, que deberán ser ingresadas en el sistema al mismo tiempo. La de Neil desde aquí y la mía desde dentro mismo de la piscina.—

-Sigo pensando que es una locura Comandante.—Rhiannon no podía mantener la boca cerrada. Neil le echó una mirada primero a la entrenadora y luego a la Comandante... no entendía cómo le permitía tanta insubordinación. Pero ella continuó .-Si por cualquier cosa se fueran a abrir o Heda escaparía en el acto... y lo sabes, tú eres la única que puede controlarla, sin hablar de que detrás de ella irían todas las familias!.—

-Es imposible que la compuerta se abra sin mi autorización, junto con la de Neil!.—Dijo Alycia calma.-Esta reunión no es para discutir sobre la importancia de la compuerta o su seguridad.—la intensidad se apoderó de su tono de voz.-Sino os estaría diciendo que ya no nos podemos arriesgar a sacarlos en los camiones. Hace menos de dos meses casi nos descubren y ahí sí que la organización tendría serios problemas. No sólo perderíamos años de trabajo, perderíamos los animales, el parque, lo perderíamos todo!

La compuerta nos da acceso directo al mar a través del túnel Delta, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos de transportarlos en seco con todo el riesgo que conlleva tanto para ellos como para las misiones.—

-Sabes que no es seguro!.—Escupió Rhiannon antes de irse dando un portazo.

-Luego hablaré con ella.—fue lo único que dijo Alycia.

-Que sea antes de la fiesta.—dijo Christopher. Ricky lo miró divertido. -Es que quiero pasármela bien! Esto de no tener vida social más que con ustedes me está matando!.—

-Son las reglas Chris, lo sabes.—el tono de Neil distaba de ser amistoso.

—El viernes por la noche comenzamos con las prácticas de salida. Siguiente tema: Bobby. ¿Has encontrado algo Christopher?.—Alycia sabía de sobra que estaba limpio, lo había conocido en la Universidad mientras estudiaban Biología Marina, casi al mismo tiempo que la agencia la había reclutado. Desde entonces mantenía una fantástica amistad, y ahora que lo había metido a trabajar en el parque le veía cualidades como agente. Rhiannon tenía razón, sería un buen fichaje.

-He buscado en todas las bases de datos: huellas digitales, reconocimiento dental, facial, de voz y nada. Bobby Morley o como se llame tiene una existencia totalmente legal y honesta.—

Neil y Ricky se miraron a la vez, no parecían convencidos, sobre todo el jefe de seguridad. La semana anterior había encontrado a Bob husmeando cerca de los ascensores que llevaban a la instalación subterránea.

-No me fio de él, me da mala espina.—dijo cortante.

-Una semana más y lo reclutamos, con la utilización de la compuerta se nos abren un abanico de misiones que en otro momento las hubiésemos descartado. Necesitamos más agentes. Eso sí, habrá que entrenarlo.—

Y con esto la Comandante dio por finalizada la reunión.

Continuara...


	5. 5 CarolinaLeal848

No estaba de acuerdo con eso.

En realidad, le parecía una insensata estupidez, se dijo. Una forma absurda de ponerles aún más en peligro de lo que ya lo estaban. Le parecía mentira que con lo inteligente que presumía ser Alycia, su superior apoyase tan maña idiotez.

¿Qué sería lo próximo?

No quiso ni pensarlo.

A decir verdad, este no era el mejor día para ella primero porque su cumpleaños no era precisamente una fiesta idílica que celebrar y segundo porque era la fecha en la que la habían reclutado y puesto fin a su libertad de elección en está vida.

Sentada en los vestuarios mientras se cambiaba de ropa Rhiannon no pudo evitar recordar como entro a formar parte de la Sección 21.

El lugar no era lo que se dice muy sofisticado. Zack McGowan quien ahora era su superior y llevaba la dirección de la agencia se encontraba en el sitio preciso y en el momento indicado, supuso.

La multitud de cuerpos semidesnudos contoneándose al ritmo de la estridente música, las fugaces luces de neón que recorrían constantemente toda la amplia sala seguramente le hicieron preguntarse en donde demonios se había metido. Aunque Rhiannon seguía dudando de que no lo supiese de antemano.

Pocas cosas eran las que al peligroso e impasible Zack se le escapaban.

Casi inmediatamente se había fijado en él nada más entrar en el local, se veía que no era la clase de hombre que estaba acostumbrada a ver por allí.

Zack llegó, se quitó la cazadora y dejándola a un lado de la barra pidió una copa y apenas se la sirvieron su mirada recorrió todo el lugar pareciendo escrutarlo todo con atención.

Al final de la barra cerca de una de las salidas de emergencia un tipo con una cazadora de cuero y pinta de matón, hacía negocios con un tipo que parecía demasiado ansioso como para dejar de moverse tocándose las sudorosas manos constantemente y suplicando algo más de lo debido.

Zack se llevó la copa de escoces a los labios y saboreándola como lo hacía logró captar la atención de una rubia vestida de cuero con algunas cadenas a la cadera que le dedicó una de sus más seductoras sonrisas que él ignoró mientras un par de desdeñados tipos que actuaban como si ella ni siquiera estuviese allí la manoseaban en una de las mesas.

Rhiannon que se deslizaba por una de las barras en lo alto de la tarima vestida con diminutas prendas de cuero que apenas dejaban nada a la imaginación, recordaba ahora como aquello llamó su atención.

Zack no había ido allí por sexo.

Ni siquiera prestaba atención...

Parecía más bien parecía estar aguardando a que llegase alguien.

El local entero estaba plagado de chicas de compañía y bailarinas exóticas ataviadas con diminutos trajes de cuero y otros tejidos algo más sintéticos que apenas podían ser considerados ropas.

Matones y delincuentes con creencias equivocadas respecto a su propia persona llenaban el ruidoso lugar. Todos ellos verdaderos capullos consternados con la vida, y algunos imbéciles bocazas cuyos moretones les hacían parecer mas peligrosos de lo que realmente eran.

Cuando la canción hubo terminado y la música se desvaneció cambiando a un nuevo ritmo, Rhiannon se agachó para recoger grácilmente algunos de los billetes que tan generosamente algunos tipos con aspecto de idiotas y oficinistas le habían "regalado" al tiempo que escuchaba algunos comentarios un tanto lascivos y otras de las chicas cruzaba la pasarela para tomar su lugar.

Realmente algo en aquel tipo llamaba su atención, algo que en su momento no supo descifrar bien.

Ignorando el panorama Rhiannon se puso en pie y se alejó por la pasarela para perderse tras el negro y desvaído telón que separaba el club de los camerinos.

El "Paradise" era uno de los club's referencia de la Baja California en Los Angeles.

Un antro de mala muerte en el que las chicas no habían ido a parar por pura casualidad y Rhiannon tampoco era la excepción.

Priscila una de las chicas se extendía purpurina por la piel del apretado corpiño negro y dorado que llevaba ceñido al cuerpo y sobre las piernas que la fina tela del tanga le permitía mostrar al tiempo que dejaba escapar una pícara carcajada desprendida de descaro.

—A la próxima déjalo esposado a la cama un día o dos para que aprenda...

Johana soltó una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza divertida ajustándose por última vez el entallado vestido azul eléctrico para salir a "escena" mientras se cruzaba con Rhiannon.

—Te haré caso y tirare después la llave por el retrete —bromeó abandonando el camerino entre risas.

Priscila que se echó a reír aún más se fijó en la cara de Rhiannon a través del espejo mientras se dirigía directamente a su tocador cogiendo una toallita para limpiarse toda aquella purpurina de las manos.

—¿Mala noche? —preguntó desinteresadamente con media sonrisa ella—. Anima esa cara, te largas en un rato, ¿no?

Rhiannon que asintió se acercó al espejo sacando de detrás su bolso para coger algo de ropa y cambiarse.

—Que suerte a mi me queda hasta las seis y media y hoy está a rebosar, te podrías quedar un poco más. Está noche sacarías bastante.

—Estoy cansada —repuso Rhiannon con un gesto sacando una chaqueta y unos jeans del interior del bolso antes de meter disimuladamente el dinero de aquella noche.

—Como todas, cariño —se sonrió Priscila al ponerse en pie para salir de allí dándole una última mirada—. Como todas...

Rhiannon que la escuchó marcharse mientras se ponía la chaqueta se subió la cremallera cogiendo los jeans para ponérselos cuando escuchó pasos tras de si.

—¿Qué se te ha olvidado está vez? —medio sonrió cansadamente sabiendo que Priscila no perdía la cabeza porque la tenía unida al cuerpo volviéndose a mirarla.

Unas manos se cerraron con fuerza sobre su cuello pegándola tan fuerte y bruscamente al espejo que este se desquebrajó a pedazos tras de si.

Rhiannon que apenas dejó escapar un ahogado grito que murió en su garganta por la presión que aquellas manos ejercían en ella sintió como bajo suyo, sobre la superficie del tocador, maquillajes, pinturas de uñas, lacas, toallitas, frascos de purpurina y crema se esparcían por el peso de su cuerpo cayendo con estruendo al suelo.

Rhiannon pataleó llevando sus manos a las del hombre que apretaba su cuello, luego intentando arañar su cara para poder escapar.

No entendía que pasaba.

Lo que ocurría escapaba a todo su control.

La puerta del vestuario se abrió en aquellos momentos de un portazo devolviéndola de golpe a la realidad y Alycia entró cerrando tras de si mostrándose muy enfadada.

—¿Se puede saber que pretendes desafiando mi autoridad frente a ellos? —le espetó ella duramente con un gesto—. Te permito ciertas cosas porque somos amigas y te aprecio pero no vuelvas a ponerme en duda delante de Bob nunca más, ¿me estás escuchando bien?

Rhiannon que tragó al escucharla no centrada en todo aquello asintió con la cabeza.

—Si, te estoy escuchando bien... —dijo ella poniéndose en pie antes de acercarse peligrosamente a Alycia con serio gesto—. Y ahora quiero que me escuches tú, no vuelvas a hablarme así en la vida porque amigas o no, superior mía o no te daré una buena lección...

Zack que entraba en aquellos momentos se fijo en ellas al verlas encaradas y enseguida llamó la atención de la chica.

—Rhiannon —le espetó él haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que saliese con él de allí.

Rhiannon que parecía estar conteniéndose no apartó sus ojos de ella hasta apartarse y pasar junto a Zack por la puerta.

Alycia que temblaba de pura impotencia vio como los ojos de Zack la escrutaban con severa dureza.

—Hazte con el control o lo haré yo... —advirtió él a la morena antes de salir por la puerta para ir a dar con Rhiannon.

Alycia era la Comandante, era su responsabilidad hacerse respetar y si los lazos sentimentales que la unían a sus amigos eran un impedimento para ello, mejor sería prohibir cualquier lazo que la distrajese de su obligación.

Cualquiera...

Continuara...

 **¿Merece la pena continuarla, chicos? ¿Qué nos decís?**


	6. 6 Cyberpuf

"Somebody ring the alarm

A fire in the room

Ring the alarm"

Christina Aguilera — Dirrty

— _"... ¡¿Qué diablos hace ella aquí?!"_ — Alycia siguió de largo hasta la calle transversal al ver a Eliza. Aparcó la moto cerca de la puerta trasera de la casa de Rhiannon, la que daba justo a la playa.

Cubrió el corto camino por la arena y subió la escalera mientras se quitaba el casco y la chaqueta de cuero. –"Voy a matarte Bob..."— pensó mientras lo buscaba con la mirada, pero habría ido a abrir la puerta principal porque no lo veía desde allí.

La agencia tenía normas muy estrictas respecto a las relaciones con civiles, y haber metido a Eliza en el cumpleaños sorpresa de una agente iba en contra de por lo menos cinco de ellas. Pero claro, eso Bobby aún no lo sabía.

Él era totalmente ajeno a la agencia, al reglamento, y a la doble vida que llevaban todos los que trabajaban en el parque.

En cierta forma se sentía reacia a reclutarlo, era una existencia vacía y solitaria. Estaban condenados a compartir casa entre ellos en una serie de bungalows a orillas de la playa en La Jolla. Lo que siempre provocaba rencillas que terminaban en auténticas batallas campales durante los entrenamientos.

Su antiguo compañero había "desaparecido" hacía ya un par de años, justo en el momento que Bob reapareció en su vida. Ella y el morenazo habían compartido habitación mientras estudiaban Biología Marina, y habían sido inseparables hasta que unos meses antes de terminar la Universidad reclutaron a Aly. É l intentó continuar con el contacto, pero las reglas le impedían a ella mantener cualquier tipo de amistad fuera de la agencia.

Por suerte un día se lo encontró en la playa mientras salía a correr, justamente un par de días después de la baja del agente... por lo que lo propuso para cubrir su puesto.

Pero lo de hoy no podía ser... traer a Eliza a la fiesta iba mucho más allá de toda la amistad que podía tener con Bob... era ponerla en peligro. Debía sacarla de allí cuanto antes sin que nadie sospechara nada.

Encontró a Neil de pie junto a la puerta trasera, tomando un whiskey... —No es la única sorpresa comandante, va a ser una fiesta entretenida...—

Alycia pasó a su lado soltando un gruñido, entró en la cocina y se encontró con un Christopher muy animado hablando con dos bellezas latinas sin poder dejar de sonreír... pasó rápidamente a su lado sin siquiera saludar y en un par de zancadas alcanzó la escalera en el preciso instante que Bob le abría la puerta a Eliza.

—¡¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?!— la furia que tenía el tono de Alycia no inmutó a Zack que miraba el mar desde el balcón de la habitación del primer piso —¡¿Te dejé encargado de la organización de la fiesta y me encuentro a tres civiles?!— Se acercó peligrosamente a su cara, y arrastrando las palabras escupió —Y luego tienes el descaro de decirme que la situación se me va de las manos... Si te bajaron de rango fue justamente por no saber trabajar en equipo... jamás te perdonarán la forma en que reclutaste a Rhiannon, hubiéramos logrado mejores resultados si lo hubieses hecho a mi manera... te estoy dando la oportunidad de cambiar Zack con las nuevas misiones, es lo que la agencia espera de ti.—

—A ti te recluté de la misma forma y mírate...—

— _"No lo sabes tú bien... ahora la agencia SOY YO..."_ — pensó la comandante, pero dijo —Sabes que es diferente, los métodos cambian...—

—Entonces no habrá problemas en que un par de civiles se entremezclen en la fiesta, ¿no es verdad "comandante"?— sonrió con malicia mientras salía de la habitación.

Zack quería vengarse, quería que la bajaran de rango como habían hecho con él, quería meterla seriamente en problemas.

Alycia esperó unos minutos y bajó... el resto del equipo debía estar ya ahí, o por lo menos los que habían vuelto de las misiones.

El salón estaba preparado, Chris había llevado su equipo de música y su mesa de mezclar, era un fanático y su sueño frustrado era ser DJ, Ricky se había encargado de la decoración... escasa todo hay que decirlo... un par de globos colgados de la lámpara del techo y poco más, es que Ricky era en todo igual: escueto.

Neil y Zack, los agentes más veteranos se mantenían al margen. Alycia puso su mejor sonrisa y puso rumbo Bob que estaba con Eliza y las dos bombas latinas, pero a medio camino fue interceptada y encerrada en un abrazo que la dejó sin respiración a la vez que una mano familiar tomaba toda su nalga izquierda, presionando y tanteando.

—¡¿Por qué diablos cortaste la comunicación?! ¿Dónde estabas?— Alycia tenía serios problemas para expresar su afecto por las personas...

—Yo también te he echado de menos comandante! Y a ese culito lindo que tienes! Diussss, has estado haciendo ejercicio...? Y a propósito de culos...— dijo sin retirar la mano del de Aly— quienes son esas tres bellezas que están con Bob?! Nuevos fichajes para el kru?!—

—Quita la mano Lindsey! Y no... no son nuevos fichajes.—

—Estarás de broma... ya aceptamos civiles en nuestras fiestas?! Guayyyy! Ya empezaba a sentir que cometía incesto... y a propósito, ya te envié el informe de los resultados... ha salido todo bien. Pero tendrás que aumentarme el sueldo y comprar un nuevo Hummer.— dijo mientras se alejaba de Aly para autopresentarse a las invitadas.

La comandante intentó detenerla pero se le escapó y cruzó miradas con Eliza que estaba mirando atentamente todo lo que pasaba...

— _"No tendría que haber venido"_ — pensó la rubia, pero sintió una voz grave que le decía al oído —Sólo son amigas.— Bob no se había perdido detalle de toda la escena.

Eli tenía una nudo en el estómago que intentó deshacer a base de cerveza fría. Esa tarde cuando Bob apareció por la tienda no entendía nada, y menos aún cuando le dijo que venía de parte de Alycia, para invitarla a la fiesta sorpresa de su amiga. Alycia nunca hubiese enviado a nadie, hubiese ido ella misma... lo sospechaba y ahora lo estaba confirmando por la distancia que había tomado Alycia.

— _"Estoy harta!"._ — sorbo de cerveza – _"¿Por qué todos pueden ser felices menos yo?"_ — vació el vaso, pero en menos de un segundo Bob lo había llenado de nuevo —Gracias!— dijo mientras pensaba –" _Juro por esta cerveza que esa Eliza depresiva y pesimista muere ahogada en el último trago!_ "— y se la bebió de golpe, ya empezaba a sentirse mareada a la vez que una sensación de todopoderosidad la invadió.

Iba a reconquistar a Alycia.

Iba a jugarse todas las cartas, y ESA iba a ser la noche.

Tomó aire y sintió que alguien le quitaba el vaso vacío y le ponían en su lugar un shot de tequila mientras le decía —Vas a necesitar esto también...—

Apretó los dientes al sentir el ardor pasar por su garganta y volvió a inspirar, sin dejar de mirar a Aly que tenía la expresión de un conejito acorralado, o eso le pareció a Eli, avanzó con paso decidido. Estaba a menos de un metro cuando se fueron las luces y en medio de la oscuridad alguien gritó —¡AL SUELO! ¡AL SUELO!— Sintió un cuerpo encima suyo que la hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo hacia atrás en un amasijo de brazos y piernas. Alguien la retenía contra el suelo y le tapaba la boca, sintió la voz de Aly venir de ese cuerpo —¡Qué diablos!—

La comandante tenía la adrenalina por las nubes, su mano derecha empuñando la pistola que llevaba siempre en la parte de atrás de la cintura y con la izquierda evitaba que Eli pudiera hacer ningún sonido. Sentada a horcajadas encima de la rubia evitaba que pudiera moverse, debía protegerla.

Ya estaba por desenfundar el arma cuanto las luces se encendieron de golpe y todos gritaron: "¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!".

Aly miraba a Eli sin saber bien qué decir, y la rubia reía bajo su mano —¡Si que os tomáis las sorpresas muy enserio!.— dijo la rubia apenas pudo.

La comandante se levantó ágilmente de un salto y ayudó a Eli a ponerse en pie... la cerveza mezclada con el tequila hicieron que se marease y tuviese que agarrarse de Alycia para no volver a caer.

Sus bocas quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia, el mundo parecía haberse esfumado y como en cámara lenta fueron acortando distancia hasta que Eliza escuchó que alguien gritaba detrás suyo: —¡¿PRINCESA?!—

Se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos como platos... —No puede ser... NO PUEDE SER... ! ¡¿ONTARI?!.— Y se arrojó a los brazos de Rhiannon que la alzó al vuelo y le dio una vuelta —¿Cómo... es decir qué... aquí...?.— Eli no sabía si era el efecto de la cerveza o de la sorpresa, pero no le salían las palabras.

—¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!? Es mi cumpleaños...—

—¿Qué pasa Comandante?— Zack bajó inmediatamente, una cosa era meter civiles en una fiesta social y otra muy distinta lo que parecía que estaba pasando aquí.

—No tengo ni idea Zack... parece que se conocen...—

—Estás igual que siempre! ¿Cómo lo haces?— Eliza la miró de arriba abajo – _"En realidad más buena que de costumbre..."_ — pensó mirando de reojo el escote de la morena.

—Mi trabajo, que me obliga a estar siempre entrenada físicamente.— sonrió deslumbrante al ver su camiseta ajustada cumplía con su objetivo.

—Eres tú la tercera entrenadora!— Eliza acababa de recordar las entradas que le había dado el moreno —Es que Bob y Alycia vinieron a mi tienda la otra tarde y Bobby me dio unas entradas para ir a ver vuestro espectáculo... Pero ya tendremos tiempo de ponernos al día... tus amigos... creo que quieren saludarte...— Vio como todos en la sala las miraban sorprendidos, excepto las dos latinas que charlaban animadamente con Christopher, que cada tanto las miraba también...

Lindsey se acercó y le dio un abrazo a Rhiannon mientras la rubia buscaba a Aly con la mirada... pero había desaparecido.

—¿De dónde conoces a Rhiannon?— Bob estaba boquiabierto.

—Trabajamos juntas hace muchos años... no puedo creer que nos hayamos encontrado después de tanto tiempo.—

Christopher se había llevado a Alycia al aseo —Mira!— dijo mostrándole el móvil.

/ "Eliza Taylor—Cotter/Antecendentes" /

—¿Qué es eso?—

—Un mensaje encriptado que ha salido de esta casa hace 20 minutos, que es lo que tarde en descifrarlo, y no es de ninguno de los móviles oficiales de la agencia...—

—¿Cómo...? — La comandante no podía creer en lo que se estaba convirtiendo una sencilla fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa... peor había sido hacía tres años, en su propio cumpleaños, donde alguien tuvo el detalle de enviarles la cabeza de uno de sus agentes de regalo... mejor no recordarlo...— ¿Quiénes son las otras chicas que trajo Bob?—

—Son una pareja de chicas...—

—¿Son pareja? Digo, realmente... o sólo amigas? —

—Por dios Alycia! ¿No has visto cómo se miran? –

—Eso no significa nada...— Alycia era muy escéptica en todo lo que ser refería a parejas, y más de chicas...

—Ok, me lo confirmaron, se presentaron como "novias", ¿contenta? Se llaman Lauren y Camila, una es cubana y la otra creo que también pero no estoy seguro. ¿Quieres que lo averigüe?.

—Sí y dime en cuanto hayas encontrado algo. Tenemos que saber quién envió ese mensaje. Mientras iré abajo y hablaré con Rhiannon, voy a matar a Bob... ¿cómo se le ocurre traer civiles?.—

—No conoce las normas Comandante... qué diablos?...— Abajo comenzó a sonar la música muy fuerte – Alguien está tocando mi equipo de música!—

Christopher bajó detrás de Alycia chocando con ella que se había quedado petrificada con un pie en el aire.

— _"Así que de ahí se conocen"._ —

Lindsey se acercó a Zack sin desviar la mirada de la escena que estaba sucediendo en medio del salón: —Tú sí que sabes montar una fiesta cabrón!— le dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior y su entrepierna aplaudía el espectáculo.

Eliza y Rhiannon estaban bailando... bueno, "bailar" es una forma de decir, yo bailo, tu bailas, nosotras bailamos, lo que ellas hacían estaba al límite de incendiar el sitio con el movimiento de cuerpos cubiertos por la ropa ajustada y ahora mojada.

—" _¿Se han tirado agua encima?"_ — Alycia se apenaba de haberse perdido la primer parte de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Neil sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, célibe dese los 25 años por voluntad propia para aumentar su fuerza y capacidad de concentración, esto ponía a prueba toda su voluntad.

Zack las miraba e iba grabando en su memoria el video mental para reproducirlo luego en la soledad de su dormitorio.

Camila dio un paso adelante para unirse a la danza, pero Lauren le dio un codazo en las costillas a la vez que le echó "la mirada" esa que tenía para este tipo de situaciones, si hubiese sido por ella hasta le hubiese vendado los ojos.

Christopher tuvo que taparse la entrepierna y se escondió detrás de Alycia, que seguía petrificada al pie de la escalera intentando recordar algún detalle que le diera una pista de en qué momento Eliza se había vuelto una stripper... y ahí estaba!

.

 _—Estás cansada, se te nota en los ojos... ¿por qué no vas a seguir durmiendo?—_

 _—Sabes que necesito encontrar trabajo Aly, ponme más por fa...—_

 _—No entiendo por qué no duermes bien, si te acuestas súper temprano!— Dijo la joven castaña rellenando con café la taza que acababa de vaciar Eliza.—_

 _—Ya... "no entiendo cómo aún no te das cuenta de que me escapo cada noche..."— Eliza suspiró, añoraba encontrar un trabajo con un horario normal, que le permitiera pasar más tiempo con Alycia, la estaba empezando a conocer y sentía que algo estaba naciendo dentro suyo, no podía dejar de desear pasar cada rato con ella, perderse en esos preciosos ojos verdes._

.

Ahora lo entendía todo, el café cargado por las mañanas, el periódico, la desesperación por buscar trabajo, el cansancio constante de Eliza los primeros meses que estuvo en el hostal. Había sido stripper para ganarse la vida durante esa época.

— _"Diussss, Eli por qué no me lo dijiste...? Pero ahora caigo, en todo"_ — también recordaba las noches de pasión que habían compartido al ver a la rubia moverse con Rhiannon, Eli siempre había sido muy sensual, más de lo normal, se le secó la boca en la medida que se le humedecía la entrepierna, estaban despertando partes de su cuerpo que creía dormidas hace mucho tiempo.

—Ahhhh... síiiiii... Cómo extrañaba esto Ontari...! —Hacía tanto que Eli no se sentía tan sexy... pegaba su espalda al pecho de Rhiannon mientras se movía arriba y abajo.

—Estás muyyyy borracha "Princesa"!jajajajajajajaja—

—Sólo he bebido un vaso de cerveza... para darme ánimos... _"Dius... Aly...¿Dónde estás? Ahhhhhh... Ahíiii estássss"._ —

Eliza clavó la mirada en la castaña mientras pasaba la lengua por sus labios sugestivamente y descendía frotándose contra el cuerpo de Rhiannon a sus espaldas echando hacia atrás su trasero para elevarse curvando la espalda. La comandante tuvo que apretar sus piernas, sentía como si se hubiese abierto un dique y amenazaba inundación.

A Rhiannon no le pasó desapercibida la situación y lo que hasta ahora estaba siendo un juego divertido se convirtió en un fabuloso desafío.

— _"Así que la comandante y tú os conocéis...?"_ — Entonces cayó en las palabras de Bob: _"A que no sabes a quién vimos ayer?... a una rubia buenorra que Aly conocía..._ los ojos de la morena se abrieron desmesurados – _"Tú eres la rubia buenorra! Santa madre del amor hermoso!"_

Se quedó petrificada en medio del baile, lo que aprovechó Eliza para avanzar con paso decidido hacia Aly.

— _"Voy a estamparte contra la pared y ni esa orca va a poder salvarte..."_.— Pero sintió una mano que la sujetó de la suya y tiró haciendo que girara poniéndose ahora de frente a Ontari, que la miraba de una forma extraña. La tomó de la cintura y colocando una pierna entre las suyas le susurró al oído: —Alycia es mía...—

La pose no tomó por sorpresa a Eli, era la misma que hacían hace años cuando estaban por comenzar con la parte fuerte del show, por lo que dio un respingo e intentó zafarse, pero la morena era muy fuerte —Oh no "Princesa", vamos a acabar este baile, y lo acabarás CONMIGO, como en los viejos tiempos.—

La rubia la miró horrorizada... —No... no me hagas esto! No seas perra...— Pero de repente se vio con un shot de tequila en la mano y Bob que se alejaba rápido... se lo bebió de golpe y dijo —Venga! A ver quien saca más ganancia esta noche!—

—Por los viejos tiempos— y Rhiannon se bebió el suyo. Bob estaba en todo... sobre todo cuando veía peligrar un momentazo como aquel.

Lanzaron los vasitos de tequila al sofá y empezaron a moverse una contra la otra. Rhiannon le acariciaba los brazos a Eli y en un movimiento le dio la vuelta para volver a poner la espalda de la rubia contra su pecho, Eliza se abrazó al cuello de la morena echando los brazos hacia atrás dejando que la otra jugara con su camiseta, levantándola de a poco, dejando entrever su abdomen.

A Alycia le temblaban las piernas, a Lyndsey la entrepierna, a los chicos otra cosa y a Lauren la mano que estaba a punto de volar en forma de bofetada hacia la mejilla de una Camila totalmente absorta en el baile.

Eliza giró su cara y su boca quedó a medio centímetro de la de Rhiannon... expectante... la morena respiró su aliento y un segundo después le quitó la camiseta la agarró de la cintura para mover las dos su cuerpo a ritmo, sus caderas de un lado a otro.

El erotismo de la situación unido a la música hacía que el corazón de Alycia golpeara contra las costillas como queriéndose salir.

El sujetador de encaje color azul claro apenas podía retener la turgencia de esos pechos que parecían de crema.

Eli se arqueó hacia atrás colocando su boca cerca del oído de Rhiannon: —No hago esto hace siglos! Qué va a pensar esta gente de mí!?.— peo sus manos agarraron la camiseta de Rhiannon por su espalda y tirando de ella cruzando los brazos hizo que la morena girara y se quedara sin camiseta en un solo movimiento coordinado a la perfección, ahora era Ontari la que enfrentaba al público con un sujetador negro por única prenda en el torso, y Eliza detrás de ella acariciaba sus brazos a medida que colocaba las manos de la morena en su nuca.

La rubia movía su pelvis mientras sujetaba las manos de la morena con una mano y con la otra le pegaba las caderas a la suya propia para que siguiese su ritmo.

Ahora era Ontari la que miraba directamente a Aly como queriendo comérsela, Eli se dio cuenta de su fallo y volvió a darle la vuelta para colocarla de frente, con una mano sobre su hombro y la otra en la cintura, comenzó a jugar con la presilla de los pantalones.

—No te atreverías "princesa".—

—¿Apostamos?.—

Y de repente otra vez se fueron las luces y alguien gritó —¡AL SUELO! ¡AL SUELO!.—

Rhiannon se tiró encima de Eli cayendo las dos al suelo con la morena encima.

—¡¿Qué diablos os pasa con las sorpresas?!.— le susurró Eli al oído

—¡Calla!.—

Se empezaron a escuchar petardos fuera de la casa, —¡Fuegos artificiales en la playa! Me encantan!.—

—Shhhhh, princesa...— Rhiannon estaba intentando pegarla al suelo, pero Eli no dejaba de querer incorporarse.

Una sombra se acercó reptando a ellas, y Rhiannon le susurró: —Es tu casa Aly.—

—Quédate con ella, le pasa algo y date por muerta...— le respondió tan bajo al oído que Eliza no podía haberla escuchado.

NA1. Habrá un segundo invitado sorpresa y fuegos artificiales o será otra cosa lo que está sucediendo?

NA2. Es Camren real?


	7. 7 CarolinaLeal848

La copa que iba rumbo a los labios de Lindsey, se soltó de su mano en el mismo instante en que las luces del salón se apagaron inesperadamente de nuevo y los "fuegos artificiales" comenzaron a estallar fuera de allí.

Lindsey apenas tuvo tiempo de escuchar como el cristal se rompía en miles de pequeños fragmentos al llegar al suelo, antes de sentir como algo duro chocaba contra su cuerpo y la enviaba directamente al suelo.

En cuanto su cabeza golpeó hacia atrás contra el frío parquet, algo caliente y resbaladizo cayó en su rostro deslizandose por su mejilla mientras sentía como el peso de alguien la aprisionaba contra el suelo.

Escuchó a su izquierda no muy lejos de allí como Rhiannon instaba a callar a Eliza, que parecía entusiasmada y desconcertada por la inminente "sorpresa", ajena a la gravedad que podría acarrear aquel asunto.

El cálido aliento que llegó a su pecho que subía y bajaba muy rápidamente por la tensión del momento consiguió estremecerla, a la vez que notaba como el frío acero se deslizaba por la piel de su baja espalda al sacar instintivamente su arma de detrás de su ajustado pantalón.

El familiar "clic" que hizo el arma al quitarle el seguro llegó a los oídos de su "atacante" media milésima de segundo antes de que su mano se alzase hasta la muñeca de Lindsey pegándola al suelo para impedir que levantase el arma contra él.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó y la respiración del "asaltante" llegó a ella mucho más arriba y más cerca esta vez.

—Shh... —le escuchó susurrar en su oído tan bajamente que todo su cuerpo se estremeció—. Quédate muy, muy quieta Lindsey...

La expresión de su rostro cambió súbitamente al reconocer aquella voz, ya que no era ningún desconocido y al parecer era de todo menos ajeno a aquella situación.

Otra pesada gota y algo más de caliente y denso líquido resbaló está vez sobre la curvatura de sus pechos deslizándose furtivamente hasta el interior de su unión y Lindsey no se atrevió ni a respirar mientras las imágenes se hilaban en su mente dando forma mucho más rápido de lo que era capaz ella de tomar el control.

¿Estaban bajo ataque? ¿Habían encontrado la tapadera de su operación? ¿Ya no estaban seguros allí?...

¿Qué hacía el no tan misterioso asaltante inmerso en aquello, y cómo no estaba aterrorizado por la para Lindsey no tan nueva situación?...

Es más, ¿cómo demonios es qué parecía estar mucho más al tanto de todo aquello que algunos miembros de la habitación?, se preguntó la joven agente.

El incesante y estruendoso sonido del fuego cruzado que estaba dándose lugar no muy lejos de allí continuaba filtrandose a través de las abiertas ventanas del salón.

Había sido un error...

La fiesta, allí...

Había sido un completo error...

Ahora era consciente de ello, ahora ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás al reloj...

—No os buscan a vosotros, es solo una maniobra de distracción... —volvió a susurrar casi imperceptiblemente la masculina voz de Bob muy cerca de su oído al tiempo que deslizaba el arma por su mano y se la llevaba tras él para ocultarla bajo su camiseta en el cinto de su pantalón.

La sorpresa de Lindsey había sido tal que la dejó prácticamente en shock.

No había sido ninguna casualidad que Alycia y Bob se conociesen, no había sido ninguna casualidad que se encontrasen fuera de la universidad en aquella ocasión. No había sido ninguna casualidad que acudiese a sus mismas clases, que se interesase hasta el punto de conseguir meterle en su vida y estar al borde de la reclutación. No había sido ninguna casualidad conocerle tal como ella le conoció.

En su mente las imagenes de aquel lejano día llegaron a ella como una autentica fuente de revelación...

 _El timbre que anunciaba el receso de las clases resonó por los pasillos de la universidad al tiempo que Alycia se separaba de Bob alegando tener que terminar un trabajo importante en la biblioteca._

 _Lindsey que había coincidido con él el día anterior cuando sin avisar se había presentado en casa de Alycia y sin más remedio, ella les presentó por pura formalidad y educación, cruzaba decididamente uno de los pasillos dirigiéndose hacia un salón._

 _Bob que había guardado las cosas en su taquilla y había tomado la misma dirección a punto estuvo de decirle algo cuando desviándose Lindsey entró y se dirigió a un par de chicos que charlaban en un rincón._

 _—Eh, ¿qué pasa? —saludó ella con un gesto de cabeza al mirar a uno y a otro extendiendo la mano hacia ellos con insolencia haciendo un gesto con los dedos apremiantes en su petición—. Rápidito que no tengo todo el día._

 _Bob que había entrado dentro del amplio salón mezclandose entre algunos de los estudiantes que tomaban su almuerzo allí o que sencillamente charlaban o veían televisión, tomó un libro de un estante observando de reojo desde un segundo plano apoyado en un estante la situación._

 _—Tranquila, muñequita —se sonrió uno de los chicos mientras se apoyaba en el otro dándole una miradita de arriba a abajo con intención—. ¿Tienes la dirección?_

 _Lindsey que alzó ligeramente una ceja le devolvió la mirada con decisión._

 _—Depende, ¿tienes mi dinero?_

 _El chico miro al otro que echaba un vistazo a su alrededor algo inseguro al estar haciéndolo allí a la vista de todos y dandole un sutil codazo, el otro sacó un fajo de billetes del bolsillo y se lo tendió._

 _—Está todo —dijo el otro chico inseguro—. Cuentalo si quieres._

 _Lindsey que prácticamente le arrancó el dinero de las manos se sonrió despotamente._

 _—No te preocupes, lo haré y más vale que este todo por vuestro bien._

 _El chico que volvió a dirigir su nerviosa mirada a su alrededor asintió mientras que el otro observaba como Lindsey se llevaba la mano al bolsillo trasero de su ajustado jean y le pasaba un pequeño papelito con una dirección._

 _—Como siempre, todo un placer hacer negocios contigo, preciosa —se sonrió el chico cogiendo el papelito que le tendía con cierta emoción._

 _Lindsey que se sonrió falsamente dio dos pasos hacia él tomándole del rostro antes de acercar sus rojos y brillantes labios a su oído._

 _—Sabes que ocurrirá si se lo cuentas a alguien, ¿no? —murmuró ella sin dejar de contemplar a su amigo de reojo extendiendo la amenaza a los dos con cierta "sutileza"—. Que no encontrarán de ti nada mayor que un dedo que poder devolverle a tu madre para enterrar..._

 _—Jamás te delataría Lindsey y Jason tampoco, ¿verdad? —preguntó el chico que hacía tan solo un segundo intentaba flirtear con ella mirando nerviosamente a su amigo que negó._

 _—Bien...—se sonrió Lindsey al deslizar el rostro de su mano por su mejilla separándose unos centímetros de él—. Porque no me gustaría que a esta carita tan bonita pudiese ocurrirle algo..._

 _Lindsey que le sintió estremecerse se sonrió aún más que satisfecha y con un gesto de cabeza se despidió, alejándose de él para ir a contar el dinero junto a uno de los ventanales del salón._

Bob que no había _perdido detalle de la escena vio a los chicos compartir una mirada de "alivio" que no entendió y vio como Lindsey se apoyaba en el marco de la ventana comenzando a contar el dinero sin importar los rumores y las escasas miradas que había levantado con su presencia en la habitación._

 _Tras unos pocos minutos finalmente Bob tomó su decisión y acercándose a ella le sonrió._

 _—Ayer no me diste la impresión de ser la clase de chicas que hace "negocios" por aquí, ¿he de preocuparme? —medio bromeó sonriéndose al apoyarse del marco junto a ella que levantó la mirada quedándosele viendo._

 _—Mientras no te entrometas en mis asuntos, no..._

 _—¿Sabe Alycia en lo que te metes? —preguntó Bobby frunciendo el ceño ligeramente._

 _Lindsey que se sonrió al escucharle no quiso ser borde pero le irritaba esa situación._

 _—Alycia es mi amiga, si quisiese una madre créeme que probablemente llamaría a la mía —repuso ella con cierta burla sin perder la sonrisa dándole una miradita divertida—. Aunque para conocerte de antes no me dijo que fueses tan cotilla y observador._

 _—A riesgo de crearte una mala imagen sobre mi, he de decir en mi favor que primero no lo soy —se medio sonrió Bob devolviéndole la miradita con la misma índole—. Y que segundo tal vez sea la persona con la que me interese hacer "negocios" por aquí dado que tan nuevo soy..._

 _Lindsey que creyó entender a qué se refería se sonrió sarcásticamente y sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, por su lado pasó._

 _—Este tipo de negocios no._

 _Bob que alargó la mano rápidamente la paró haciendo que volviese la cabeza hacia él que enseguida se acercó a ella y le sonrió tentativamente._

 _—Prueba a ver..._

 _Lindsey que se le quedo mirando a los ojos viendo destellos de expectación y diversión en él fue a decir algo cuando un chico se le acercó._

 _—¡Eh, Lindy!_

 _Lindsey que se volvió vio llegar a un chico de último curso a ellos sintiendo como Bob la soltaba._

 _—¿Llego demasiado tarde? Dime que no —dijo él chico que había llegado casi sin aliento tendiéndole algo de dinero en mano—. Setecientos cincuenta a Laur..._

 _—¿Setecientos cincuenta? —protestó Lindsey con un gesto arqueando una ceja—. ¿Estás de coña? Si vas en serio son doscientos más y tú lo sabes._

 _Bob que ahora si que pareció perderse completamente vio como la amiga de Alycia empujaba al chico hacia atrás devolviéndole el dinero para irse._

 _—Lo sé, lo sé conseguiré el resto, lo prometo —insistió el chico dándole el dinero nuevamente—. Pero setecientos cincuenta es todo lo que tengo aquí._

 _—Me alegro por ti pero si no tienes el resto te quedas fuera —repuso ella tajante volviéndose para salir del salón._

 _—¡No! —dijo el chico en tono ansioso para que entrase en razón—. No, por favor Lindy, por favor... lo tendré para esta noche te lo prometo, te lo prometo pero no me dejes fuera por favor..._

 _—Nos están mirando todos baja la voz —le espetó ella cogiendo el dinero antes de hacer un gesto—. Tienes de plazo hasta las doce, si no has llegado con mi dinero para entonces date por jodido._

 _—Estaré ahí con él, te lo prometo —se sonrió el chico lleno de alivio—. Gracias, gracias..._

 _Bob que le vio marcharse tan rápidamente como llegó se volvió hacia ella de lo más perdido arqueando una ceja lleno de confusión._

 _—¿Qué pasa a las doce?_

 _Lindsey que guardaba el dinero volvió la cabeza y traviesamente llena de satisfacción se sonrió._

Camila que había ido a por más hielo permanecía agachada junto a la mesa principal cuando sintió unas manos jalar de ella hasta meterla bajo la mesa. El mantel se le deslizó por la larga melena morena y de pronto todo pareció volverse más oscuro todavía.

—¿Pero qué...?

Una mano le cubrió la boca haciendo que su protesta sonase algo ahogada pero al intentar volverse otra mano en su cintura se lo impidió.

Camila dio un pequeño respingo al sentir la desconocida mano presionar su cintura y el perfume de Lauren llegar a ella con total claridad. Su cuerpo entero se relajo, al menos sabiendo que ella estaba bien y estaba allí, pero Lauren parecía menos preocupada por los "fuegos artificiales" que se daban fuera que por lo que hacía escasos minutos sucedía allí.

—¿Así que ahora te interesan los striptease o solo esas dos? —susurró con cierto recelo Lauren en su oído—. Porque si es así, podrías...

Camila que subió sus delicadas manos antes de llevarlas a la suya que cubría aún su boca se la apartó despacio protestando en voz baja al escucharla.

—No las estaba mirando más de lo que las mirabas tú...—protestó en tono caprichoso intentando volver la cabeza para mirarla.

La mano que mantenía Lauren en su cintura se deslizó por su vientre justo antes de perderse bajo el vaporoso y corto vestido de Camila que al sentir de pronto su palma deslizarse por entre sus piernas se quedó sin respiración.

—Estoy hablando yo... —la cortó Lauren sintiendo como la húmedad de Camila comenzaba a traspasar la tela de su ropa interior llegando hasta sus dedos—. Una cosa es mirar y otra cosa es "mirar" y tú Cami... —susurró ella pausadamente pegando su cuerpo desde atrás al suyo mientras movía despacio su mano haciéndola alterar su respiración—. Las estabas "mirando" a las dos...

Camila que sintió todo aquel calor llegarle a las mejillas se mordió el labio necesitando cerrar los ojos para reprimir un gemido que bien podría haber sido oído por todos.

—Pero yo... yo no...

—Tú sí, sí Cami... —la interrumpió Lauren al escucharla muy bajamente colando sus dedos por debajo de sus finas braguitas sintiendo todo su calor—. Te has portado muy, muy mal... ¿y sabes que Camila?... —susurró Lauren sintiendo a Camila mover instintivamente su trasero hacia atrás necesitando sentir aún más el contacto con ella sintiendo los labios de Lauren posarse humedamente sobre su cuello desde atrás mientras el sonido de las balas fuera ocultaban sus suaves gemidos.

Camila que mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de aquellas caricias bajo la mesa mientras sentía la otra mano de Lauren deslizarse dentro de su sujetador, jadeo sintiendo su respiración agitarse más y más necesitando aferrarse a los muslos de Lauren que seguía arrodillada tras ella, oculta por algún milagro divino de las miradas ajenas y protegida por la repentina oscuridad de la situación.

—¿Que...? —apenas acertó a musitar Camila acaloradamente sintiendo sus apremiantes dedos resbalar en su interior a punto de llevarla a un orgasmo realmente demoledor.

—Que yo también... —murmuró Lauren dibujando una escondida sonrisa al deslizar la lengua por su piel que enseguida se estremeció disfrutando sumamente de sentirla así—. Puedo serlo...

Camila que a punto estaba de tocar el cielo con los "dedos", nunca mejor dicho sintió como Lauren de pronto y sin previo aviso, sacaba los dedos de su interior dejándola completamente anhelante, turbada, deseosa y vacía irradiante de calor.

Camila que abrió los ojos de golpe se volvió boquiabierta al ver como los disparos dejaban de sonar fuera y como Lauren abandonaba el bajo de la mesa dejándola sola en su sofocante ahora protección.

—¡Lauren! —protestó Camila en voz baja haciendo un mohín con la boca cargada de recelo y frustración.

Lauren que se puso en pie en aquel momento recolocándose mejor el negro y elegante vestido se sonrió llena de la mejor complacencia y echó a andar hacia el pasillo con plena satisfacción.

¿No despertaba en ella tanto calor el estúpido bailecito que Eliza y a Rhiannon habían hecho en el salón?...

Pues bien ahora en lugar de una ducha fría...

¡Que se diese dos!

A vengativa y celosa no le ganaba nadie y no iba a caer en los mismos juegos que ya había caído la vez anterior...

 _No muy lejos de la universidad cerca de las desérticas playas nocturnas de Santa Mónica, en Los Ángeles, unas enormes y viejas naves aparentemente abandonadas, sirven de escenario como cada fin de semana alterno a una de las más vistosas y ocultas atracciones que la esplendida y soleada ciudad podría ofrecer a su gente._

 _Apostados por todo el inmenso polígono industrial, improvisados talleres abren sus puertas mientras que calibrados coches de muy alta gama hacen sonar sus motores tan excitantes y calientes como lo están sus conductores con las tan esperadas carreras. Unas dos mil personas se reúnen allí como casi cada noche que se celebra exhibiendo sus "obras maestras", disfrutando de la alta música que se sobrepone a otras según la zona, la bebida, el buen sexo y las fiestas que se ofrecen bajo el amparo de las abiertas al menos por unas horas naves industriales._

 _Lindsey que camina entre la gente se sonríe mientras intercambia una miradita con Bob el cual ha logrado convencerla de que le lleve._

 _—¿Recuerdas las reglas verdad? —le preguntó Lindsey viendo como una pareja se acerca a uno de sus chicos a lo lejos intercambiando dinero al tiempo que estallan escandalosamente en risas besándose al señalar uno de los coches a lo lejos._

 _—No hablar de lo que vea esta noche con Alycia, no mirar mal a nadie que tenga que ver con Alycia, no enrollarme con ninguna tia con la que os hayáis podido enrollar tú y Alycia y... última pero no menos importante —recordó Bob habérselo oído decir a ella—. No apostarme pasta que no tengo para no perder las piernas o algo más, ¿me olvido alguna?_

 _—Si, jamás mencionarle a Alycia que estoy metida en esto ni que te he traído aquí —le advirtió Lindsey con una sonrisita traviesa viendo que se las había aprendido de memoria—. O ella será el menor de tus problemas..._

—Entendido —medio sonrió Bob haciendo un gesto a lo "si, mi capitán" fijándose en como un par de chicas bailaban sobre un coche muy juntitas al tiempo que la gente brindaba y jaleaba—. ¿Te he mencionado que empiezo a amar esta ciudad?...

 _Lindsey que rompió a reír sacudió la cabeza negando mientras le tomaba de la camisa para sacarle de allí y llevarle con ella hacia la zona donde daba comienzo la carrera._

 _Ricky que estaba sentado en un imponente deportivo azul rodeado de gente que bailaba, bebía y apostaba más dinero del que seguramente Bob había visto en su vida jamás medio sonrió al verla poniéndose en pie yendo a dar con ella cambiando súbitamente la expresión en cuanto se fijó en el chico a su lado._

 _—¡Hey, preciosa! —la besó él en la mejilla al abrazarla—. ¡Ya creía que no ibas a venir! ¿Quién es tu amigo?_

 _—Nadie —repuso Lindsey al oírle fijándose en la de gente que había allí ya mientras que Bob devolvía la mirada a Ricky que desconocía que estaría allí._

 _—Oh, pues encantado nadie yo soy Rick —le saludó él chocándole la mano con un gesto a Lindsey que le sonrió—. Solo por curiosidad, ¿tú y Lindsey de qué os conocéis?_

 _—Compartimos peluquero —repuso Lindsey al sonreírse ya que no se lo pensaba decir._

 _Ricky que conocía a Bobby de la agencia sabía el motivo por el que él estaba allí pero desconocía el porque habían enviado a Bob sin avisar, arrastró su mirada hacia él y frunció el ceño confuso._

 _—Si, pero estoy pensando en cambiar porque me deja muy largas las puntas —se sonrió con cierta burla Bob sintiendo como Lindsey le dirigía una divertida mirada._

 _Lindsey que se fijó en el chico de aquella mañana a lo lejos hizo un gesto._

 _—Quédate con Rick, yo vuelvo enseguida... —dijo ella con un gesto comenzando a alejarse para recuperar su dinero._

 _En cuanto Lindsey estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de ellos Rick cogió a Bob del brazo y le enfrentó._

 _—¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?_

 _—¿Qué demonios hago yo? —replicó Bob arqueando una ceja algo a la defensiva—.¿Qué demonios haces tú? No me dijeron que iban a mandar a nadie más._

 _—¿Mandar? —preguntó Rick con un duro gesto—. Esta es nuestra operación, mía y de Lauren, tú no deberías estar aquí, ¿o acaso no se fían de nosotros?_

 _—Yo solo cumplo ordenes, Rick así que me quedo aquí —contestó Bob ya que tampoco le habían dicho que Lauren estaría allí—. A todas estás, ¿dónde está Lauren?_

 _—Estando donde estamos, ¿tú dónde crees que está?—preguntó Rick arqueando una ceja evidente._

 _Los rugidos de los motores se comenzaron a elevar no muy lejos de ellos y la gente comenzó a arremolinarse a los lados de la calle mientras que el inició de la carrera estaba muy próximo._

 _Bob que dejó caer abierta la boca viendo como Lauren con un ajustado pantalón de cuero y un top del mismo color se dirigía hacia su coche situado en la línea de salida mientras tomaba del rostro a Camila atrapando sus labios en un ferviente beso que dejó a la morena sin respiración._

 _—A mi me chulearon a la hora de repartir las misiones, ¿no? —alzó Bob una ceja desconsolado al ver a la hija del "jefe" a lo lejos._

 _Rick que no tuvo más remedio que sonreír se apartó hacia un lado viendo como Camila, la hija de Hector el traficante que movía una de las mayores de Los Angeles gracias a las carreras ilegales que atraían a menudo a todo aquel amante de la adrenalina, el dinero y la velocidad que se preciase, observó anhelante como Lauren entraba en el coche cerrando la puerta al tiempo que ella acaloradamente se retiraba hasta la línea de cruce que daba comienzo a la carrera._

 _Camila en un principio no era un objetivo real pero habían ordenado aprovechar a Lauren el interés que despertaba en ella la morena a fin de conseguir información útil sobre Hector que les sirviese a la agencia._

 _Lauren que enseguida había sabido sacarle partido a su relación con ella, ya que realmente no le había supuesto ningún "esfuerzo" fingirse atraída por la morena resultándole una mujer no solo preciosa sino muy sensual, había entrado en su vida hacía casi siete meses y en ese tiempo la operación había ido lenta pero con constantes avances._

 _El Directorio K, la agencia enemiga de la Sección 21 había utilizado buena parte de las cuentas de Hector para financiar su Operación en la ciudad desviando fondos desde sus cuentas situadas en la Isla Santa Catalina, y necesitaban control sobre las demás para apropiarse de su negocio en Los Angeles y poder así hacerse con el control de buena parte de la ciudad y acceder a la mayoría de familias por medio de sus preciados "niños ricos"._

 _Bob que no quitaba ojo de Camila que pasaba uno a uno por los seis coches que competían esa noche pidiéndoles los papeles frunció ligeramente el ceño fijándose en como a lo lejos Lindsey discutía con el chico que no paraba de insistir en sus pobres explicaciones._

 _—Fijate bien en eso —murmuró Rick muy cerca de Bob albergado por el ruido de la multitud y de lo motores de los coches haciendo un gesto hacia la chica a lo lejos—. Camila se asegura de tener bien pillados a los corredores por si alguno se la juega —explicó Ricky con un gesto—. Si perdiesen y no quisiesen pagar, Camila se quedaría con sus coches y probablemente los chicos de Hector harían desaparecer al pobre infeliz que lo intentase..._

 _—¿Y Lindsey? ¿Por qué me han enviado tras ella?_

 _—Despierta chico, Lindsey pertenece a Sección 21, está aquí por lo mismo que nosotros solo que aún no lo sabe..._

 _El rostro de Bob cambió al escucharle y su mirada fue a parar a la morena desconcertado._

 _Camila le pasó el dinero y los papeles a uno de sus chicos de confianza y con la misma levantó las manos haciendo que toda la multitud que bramaba y jaleaba se callase._

 _—¡Hoy la cosa irá así! —anunció la pequeña con una preciosa sonrisa haciendo un desentendido gesto—. ¡Tres carreras, ida y vuelta hasta la transversal del polígono! ¡El ganador se lo lleva todo, el primero en salirse de la pista entregará su coche! —la dulce sonrisa de Camila se borró en cuanto su ceja se elevó dirigiéndole una amenazante mirada a todos los vehículos—. ¡Y si alguno de los que queda se le ocurre cometer alguna estupidez como "extraviarse" se las verá conmigo!_

 _—Joder, con la mocosa... —no pudo evitar murmurar Bob algo impresionado por como se manejaba la cría._

 _—¿Preparados? —gritó Camila por encima de los motores que comenzaron a rugir más estruendosamente que antes mientras los conductores se miraban los unos a los otros y luego a ella para que diese la salida._

 _Lindsey que se acercó a ellos guardándose los doscientos dolares que el chico le debía en el escote se sonrió satisfecha haciendo una mueca al llevarse el dedo al oído._

 _—No sé como lo soporta... —refiriéndose a Camila ya que el sonido ya desde allí era ensordecedor._

 _Ricky que se fijó en ella se sonrió con un gesto al volver la mirada hacia Lauren que iba en el segundo coche de la izquierda. Que corriese era algo que no le daba demasiada seguridad, no porque no supiese hacerlo porque Lauren se manejaba maravillosamente bien sino porque los demás a veces resultaban tan malos que temía que la golpeasen con sus coches al no poder controlarlos._

 _La gente comenzó a gritar, a mover las manos, a levantar sus vasos y a jalear nuevamente en cuanto Camila se colocó en medio de los seis coches a un par de metros de ellos con los brazos aún en alto._

 _—Bien... —murmuró ella para si antes de sonreírse y bajarlos de una sola vez—. ¡Comenzad!_

 _La euforia que aquello despertó en la gente no fue nada en comparación con el sonido de los coches que chillando ruedas pasaron por su lado a una impensable velocidad recorriendo la larga carretera antes de desaparecer en la noche a lo lejos._

Si, a Lauren le había costado mucho dejar atrás tanta niñería y lo que buscaba ahora era a una mujer de verdad. Si a Camila aquello no le parecía suficiente, adelante que se quedase con Rhiannon o con Clarke, ella sabría donde conseguirse a alguien igual de sexy que ella, se dijo completamente celosa al sentir las luces encenderse por todo el lugar.

—Eh, ¿estáis todos bien? —escuchó gritar a Neil desde lejos.

Lindsey que sintió a Bob levantarse de encima suya mientras su hombro sangraba se le quedó viendo totalmente pálida dándose cuenta ahora de quien era realmente y de la gravedad de lo que ocurriría si el resto de los suyos especialmente Alycia, se enterase de la situación.

Lindsey que bajó la mirada a su vestido dándose ahora cuenta de que lo que resbalaba por su rostro y su pecho era sangre de Bob al cual le había alcanzado un perdido disparo desde fuera del balcón.

Le vio llevarse la mano al hombro mientras él le devolvía la mirada con un súbito gesto para que no se le ocurriese delatarle a nadie de la habitación.

Lindsey probablemente no lo haría, porque era incapaz ahora mismo siquiera de reaccionar a la situación.

Bob no era ningún amigo suyo, no era amigo de Eliza, no era amigo de Lauren o Camila, era un completo extraño ahora mismo, era un enemigo infiltrado de otra organización...

Uno que tarde o temprano, tendría que aniquilar.

Continuara...


	8. 8 Cyberpuf

"My soul is painted

like the wings of butterflies

Fairytales of yesterday

will grow but never die

I can fly — my friends"

Show must go on — Queen

Cover by Ksana Sergienko

—¡Buenos días damas y caballeros! Good morning ladies and gentlemen! ¡Bienvenidos al parque acuático más famoso de la costa Oeste! ¡Sea World San Diego!

Hoy es un día muy especial para nuestros delfines y Heda, nuestra orca, ya que están deseosos de poder demostraros todo lo que han aprendido a hacer con nuestros fantásticos entrenadores.—

Eliza divisó a Rhiannon saliendo desde dentro de lo que parecía ser un barco pirata que se hallaba a la derecha de la piscina principal: un espejo de agua de unos 35 mts de largo por 20 de ancho. Las gradas envolvían dos tercios de la piscina, el resto estaba ocupado por el deck por donde se desplazarían los entrenadoresa.

El barco estaba hecho a tamaño natural y tenía varias aperturas: una que daba al deck, otra que daba a la piscina y una fantástica tabla al mejor estilo pirata que daba a la parte profunda de la piscina y que haría de plataforma de salto para alguna parte del show.

—¡Te va a encantar Adina! ¡Ya verás!—

—No sé cómo me dejo convencer para hacer estas cosas, aunque tengo la impresión de que peores cosas habré hecho en otra vida...—

—Con ustedes: ...¡RHIANNON FISH! ¡Nuestra entrenadora de delfines!.—

Rhiannon activó el dispositivo casi invisible de dentro de su oído, que tenía un pequeño cable que iba hasta la comisura de su labios. Además de micrófono hacia el público servía como intercomunicador entre todos los del equipo.

La tecnología la había diseñado Lindsey para las misiones, y aunque Zack había puesto pegas temiendo que algún día una confusión hiciera que el público escuchara sus conversaciones privadas, al final la terminaron utilizando también en el espectáculo.

—En nuestro parque conviven cuatro familias de delfines mulares, cada una entrenada en una especialidad. La mayoría de los ejercicios están relacionados con los cuidados médicos y con juegos que les permiten distraerse durante las horas del día. Se basan en las capacidades psicofísicas que desarrollan este tipo de cetáceos de forma natural.

En el parque respetamos la naturaleza, por lo que todos los animales que tenemos son recogidos de sus ambientes naturales víctimas de varamientos y sin posibilidad de reincorporarlos.

Los delfines y las orcas si pierden el rastro de su manada morirían en cuestión de horas, por eso en caso de varamiento nuestra red de voluntarios lo primero que intenta es devolverlos inmediatamente al mar.

Si se trata de una enfermedad o si llevan bastante tiempo sin comunicación con su familia los traemos al parque e intentamos incorporarlos a alguno de los grupos. Se podría decir que somos la "Neverland" de los delfines y su última oportunidad. Tenemos la suerte de que se encuentran tan felices que hasta han logrado reproducirse como es el caso de la primera familia que os quiero presentar conformada por una pareja y sus mellizos...—

Mientras hablaba caminando cerca de la orilla de la piscina un delfín se había acercado y estaba intentando llamar su atención.— ¿Qué pasa Luke? – el delfín subía y bajaba la cabeza mientras emitía silbidos, en eso aparece otro a su lado con un enorme reloj que marcaba la hora —¿Qué ya es la hora de empezar el espectáculo Leia?.— ambos delfines subieron y bajaron la cabeza a la vez asintiendo a la pregunta y enseguida se sumergieron.

—Entonces queridos espectadores... CON USTEDES LA FAMILIA CON MÁS "FUERZA" EN EL PARQUE: Anakim... — un delfín impresionante, más grande de lo normal apareció nadando y dando una voltereta empapó a algunos de los que estaban en la primera fila.

— Amidala...— Otro delfín hizo su aparición con una doble voltereta en el aire

— y Luke y Leia...— los dos últimos delfines se notaba que eran más jóvenes, aparecieron jugando entre ellos y tirando agua a los niños que se encontraban cerca en las gradas.

—Nuestros especialistas en búsqueda y recuperación de objetos a ciegas...— Rhiannon sacó unas ventosas del tamaño de huevos de avestruz que les colocó en los ojos a los cuatro delfines.— La ecolocalización es el sistema que utilizan ciertos cetáceos para realizar planos en tres dimensiones, encontrar comida o bien dejar sin sentido a sus víctimas...

Esta capacidad se basa en un órgano constituido fundamentalmente por grasa que se denomina "melón" y se halla en su cabeza, es capaz de emitir un sonido que se denomina chasquido o click que se desplaza a través del agua golpeando los objetos que rodean al emisor.

Nuestros amigos calculan el tiempo que tarda en volver el eco sumado a la dirección y así dibujan el entorno en la mente, otorgando además densidad a lo que les rodea.

Un dato interesante: se está estudiando si esta capacidad puede ser entrenada por los seres humanos ya que hay indicios de que las personas que nacen sin la capacidad de ver han llegado a desarrollarla.—

Mientras decía todo esto, había arrastrado un arcón desde el barco hasta el centro del deck. Sacó de dentro un maniquí con forma humana, bastante humana de hecho, una caja azul que parecía muy pesada y tenía un asa grande, y un ancla.

—¡Solicito voluntarios de entre el público por favor!.— Seleccionó a un padre y dos madres con sus hijos.— ¡Por favor, tiren estos objetos al agua! A la parte de la piscina que ustedes quieran...— Cada cual hizo lo suyo, con bastante esfuerzo... ya que el maniquí tenía el peso de una persona real, la caja pesaría unos 10 kg y el ancla otros tantos.

—Ahora vamos a activar los micrófonos y las cámaras subacuáticas para observar que sucede ahí abajo.— Una pantalla gigante que se encontraba sobre el barco se encendió.

—Mira! Es increíble! No sabía de todo lo que eran capaces...— Eliza señalaba con un asombro casi infantil las imágenes de los delfines avanzando moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado y el otro.

— Parece que se están organizando.— Adina tenía el ceño fruncido, más que un grupo de delfines parecían un grupo de búsqueda y rescate como los que tanto había visto trabajando como militar para el gobierno de los Estados Unidos.

Sin saberlo había dado en el clavo, ya que a eso se dedicaban justamente los Star Wars dentro de la Agencia 21, estaban especializados en misiones en aguas de poca visibilidad y en búsqueda y rescate sobre todo de personas.

Los silbidos y chasquidos no cesaban, hasta que de repente hubo silencio y cada delfín salió disparado hacia un objeto diferente, excepto para el maniquí que fueron dos de ellos.

Todos acercaron las cosas a Rhiannon que permanecía en la orilla del deck con una mano dentro del agua, la ecolocalización no funcionaba fuera de ella, y que después de quitarles las ventosas los recompensó con unas buenas piezas de pescado que atraparon en el aire mientras decía:

—Les damos un fuerte aplauso a nuestros amigos los Star Wars!.—

—A propósito Eli, ¿qué tal la fiesta de anoche?.—

—De lo más rara...— respondió mientras no quitaba los ojos de encima a Ontari, no podía creer que su antigua compañera de trabajo estuviese ahora allí, rodeada de un grupo de delfines que le hacían caso sólo con mover la mano elegantemente.—Primero todos súper efusivos con las sorpresas... Woowww qué salto acaba de pegar!...—

—Si... si... cuéntame... anda.—

—Luego resultó ser que Rhiannon —señaló a la entrenadora— además de ser la agasajada del cumpleaños, es una ex compañera mía de cuando trabajaba en el club! No puedo creer habérmela encontrado allí y después de tanto tiempo.—

—Ajá...— Adina comía tranquilamente unas palomitas mientras miraba las piruetas que se sucedían unas a otras en el show y escuchaba a Eliza instándola a que continuara girando la cabeza y clavándole los ojos cuando paraba de hablar.

—Empezamos a beber, sólo me tomé una cerveza, pero me subió como si me hubiese tomado... woooooooowwwww... —Leia acababa de hacer una doble voltereta en el aire hacia atrás.— en fin, que estaba un poco contenta y terminamos haciendo un baile con Ontari...—

—¿Ontari?.—

—Es el nombre artístico que utilizaba Rhia en el club, a ver... que en el medio del baile comenzaron a sonar unos fuegos artificiales en la playa, apagaron las luces otra vez... —Adina la miraba ahora con curiosidad— es que se ve que había alguien más que cumplía años o algo así, no me enteré mucho... la cerveza... en fin... que nos volvimos a esconder, pero al final no apareció... y luego fue todo... muy raro... Rhiannon me dio otro vaso de cerveza en un momento y sólo recuerdo a Aly dejándome en casa... en mi cama... hace un par de horas y dándome un beso...— se giró para ver a Adina que la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos.— Sí! Me besó... y creo que luego vomité. Dius!.—

La voz del locutor se alzó por encima de los aplausos que despidieron a los Star Wars:

—Y ahora con nosotros las princesas del agua —a medida que las iba nombrando un grupo de tres delfines aparecieron nadando sobre sus aletas caudales, como si caminaran dando saltos— Elsa! Mérida y Mulán!.—

Rhiannon volvió a conectar su micrófono.

—Nuestras chicas son especialistas en baile y canto —las tres asomaron sus cabezas al lado de los pies de su entrenadora y al sonido del silbato y una seña rápida se sumergieron y saltaron de forma sincronizada dando una voltereta hacia atrás mojando a los espectadores de la primera fila. Nadaron en círculos y volvieron a los pies de Rhiannon.

—"Qué buena distracción"— Adina cada vez estaba más interesada en las posibilidades militares de estos animales. Había escuchado sobre el grupo que tenían en la base de Miami, pero imaginó que solo se dedicarían a tonterías como buscar objetos y poco más.

—Los delfines son capaces de aprender las piruetas gracias a que pueden asociar sus partes del cuerpo con la de sus entrenadores...—

—¿Seguro que puedes con esto?.—

—Sólo es un rasguño Paige, no te preocupes.— la doctora confiaba plenamente en Lindsey, la había ayudado infinidad de veces en las intervenciones que había realizado en los agentes por las heridas durante las misiones.

Como no podían acudir a médicos ni hospitales, sus habilidades en cirugía habían sido indispensables para la agencia.

—Ok, entonces iré a ver cómo está Alycia, es una locura lo que está haciendo, no tendría que estar ahí fuera, te envío a Ricky.—

En el laboratorio que se encontraba tres pisos por debajo de la instalación Bobby intentaba parecer tranquilo y animado, pero el balazo había atravesado su hombro y perdía mucha sangre. Lindsey le había puesto una camiseta que había encontrado por ahí para que no se notara.

—¡No podemos dejar que Abby te revise! —Dijo Ricky entrando con un paquete gigante de gasas, Lindsey lo miró asombrada...

—¡¿Tu también?! ¡Cabrón!.— y se le echó encima para golpearlo, pero Ricky la doblaba en cuerpo y entrenamiento físico, la morena era experta en tecnología y tenía una mente brillante, pero en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo Ricky le sacaba mucha ventaja...

—Ehhhh... tranquila preciosa... yo sólo trabajo para los que me pagan, como todos— dijo sujetándola— digamos que soy pluriempleado. Con los tiempos que corren hay que hacer lo que se puede. No hago mal a nadie... deberías planteártelo, nos vendría muy bien tu cerebrito en el Directorio...—

—¿El Directorio? ¿Trabajáis para el Directorio K? ¿Cómo pudisteis caer tan bajo? ¡¿Quién más está metido?!—

—Hola! Me llamo Ignorancia...! Y me estoy desangrando... —Bobby intentaba llamar la atención de alguna forma, sentía cómo se le estaban yendo las fuerzas junto con la sangre.

—Pásame las pinzas Ricky —la mirada de odio que le lanzó sólo era comparable con la brutalidad con que presionó el hombro de Bob contra la camilla.

—Creo que la bala ha salido por la es... AAAAAYYYYYYYYYY.— La morena ya había metido las pinzas en la herida para rebuscar la bala sin miramientos.—

—El Directorio es nuestra competencia por los recursos económicos! Es que estáis locos?.—

—AAAAAYYYYY... Lind... un poco... AAAYYYYYYY... de anestesia... AHHHGGGGG... por fav... ARGGGHHH.—

—La anestesia cuesta cara... y estamos escasos de fondo...— la mirada atraveso esta vez a Bob.

—AAAYYYYYYY— Lindsey retiró las pinzas bruscamente y con cara de intención dijo —Creo que la bala salió por la espalda. Pásame el desinfectante. No, ese no, pásame el alcohol, que es más barato...—

Ricky le pasó un bote enorme con los ojos risueños... quería a Bobby, pero le divertía tanto verlo sufrir...

Bob se revolvió en la camilla intentado escapar, pero estaba muy débil y Lindsey lo sujetó con una mano mientras que con la otra le vació medio bote en la herida.

—AAAAAArgggghhhh...—

—Podría haber dejado que te cure Paige, pero imaginé oportunamente —Miró su torso esculpido cruzado por algunas cicatrices y de repente cayó en lo guapo que era y una ráfaga de deseo le subió de entre las piernas, lo que hizo que se enfadara más aún y apretara con más fuerza la botella de alcohol— que ya tendrías otras heridas anteriores como esta... agradece que no te he delatado...—

—Un poco de anestesia Rick... por fav...AAAAARRRRGGHHH.—

—A mi no me mires... Paige la dejó a cargo a ella...—

—Pero tú tienes más conocimientos que ella!—

—Pero y lo que me estoy divirtiendo...?—

—Me has salvado la vida Bob... —Lindsey estaba enhebrando ahora la aguja— Pero te digo una cosa...— dio el primer punto—...

—AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHH.—

—Si llegas a hacer daño a Aly...— segundo punto—

—AAAAARRRRRRHGGGGGHHHHHHHH.—

—... Esto que sientes no será nada comparado con lo que te... —tercer punto—

—DIIIIIIIIOOOOOOSSSSSSSS NOOOOOOO.—

—Dius, se ha desmayado! Será débil... Toma ponle esto debajo de la nariz, lo quiero despierto para las puntadas del torso. Bob despertó de pronto sobresaltado y con los ojos inyectados en sangre— Como te decía, si le llegas a hacer algo a Aly...—

—Jamás le haría nada —la voz sólo era un susurro— ¿es que no te das cuenta! Ahhhhhhh... Aly es lo más importante en mi vida, es como familia... ahhh...—y volvió a desmayarse—

Tres niveles más arriba el show continuaba.

—...además de los chasquidos que utilizan para la ecolocalización los delfines son capaces de emitir un sonido similar a un silbido, que utilizan para comunicarse, llamarse entre ellos y llamar al grupo... con ustedes nuestros cantantes: Tina, Elton, George y Kylie!—

Entraron a la piscina cuatro delfines saludando con una aleta.

—Nuestros especialistas en comunicaciones son capaces de pasar mensajes entre ellos y a las otras familias de delfines y para demostrároslo necesitaré voluntarios del público, a ver tú pequeña, ven con tu madre! ¿Mira, ves estas tarjetas? —

Dijo mostrando a la niña y al público una serie de tarjetones con imágenes de delfines haciendo piruetas, volteretas, sonidos... y otros dos con el nombre de Luke y Leia que justamente aparecieron también saludando con la aleta— deberás elegir las que tú quieras y mostrárselas a nuestros amigos cantantes, y yo les taparé antes los ojos a Leia y a Luke —dijo mientras les colocaba las ventosas.

Los mellizos se desplazaban por la piscina moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro a la espera de una señal. Elton soltó un silbido muy largo y ambos se sumergieron.

La niña eligió un tarjetón con una voltereta y otro con el nombre de Luke y se los mostró a Kylie quien después de observar atentamente comenzó a emitir una serie de chasquidos y silbidos, al cabo de unos segundos Luke emergió del agua dando una impresionante voltereta que hizo que todos los presentes estallaran en aplausos... todos menos Adina, que estaba tan sorprendida con lo que acababa de ocurrir y sus posibilidades que olvidó donde estaba.

—¿Entonces lo de anoche a la casa de Aly qué fue?— Lindsey le dio media vuelta al cuerpo de Bob y comenzó a suturarle con delicadeza la herida que asomaba por encima de la escápula.

—No lo sabemos —Rick estaba serio ahora— al igual que en la Agencia, no nos comunican más que lo que necesitamos saber para nuestras misiones, Bob cree que ha sido otro grupo o el mismo Héctor tal vez, pero por fuera del Directorio, no podemos saberlo.

—¿Héctor? ¿Y arriesgar a Camila? ¿Su propia hija? No me lo creo...—

—¿Sabes de Camila?—

—Claro, lo de las apuestas de coches era mi sobresueldo y mi tapadera, estaba allí por ella, para conseguir un contacto con Héctor, si esa zorra de Lolo no se me hubiese adelantado... ya sería mía... y la ayuda del papi para la agencia.—

—¿Entonces...?—

—Si también sé lo de Lauren... Dius! Si no estuviera tan buena... ¿Camila también trabaja para ustedes?—

Después de dudar unos minutos Ricky negó con la cabeza —Lauren nunca la pondría en peligro, Camz es ajena a todo esto.—

—Ok, te mereces algo de lo que tengo aqui. —Dijo limpiándose las manos y ofreciéndole una petaca de Ron que sacó de algún bolsillo. Miró levantando una ceja a Bob que yacía dormido, con el torso desnudo se le antojaba como juguete sexual... "... ya te echaré mano a ti..."

Terminó de limpiar la herida y ordenó todo. —Vamos a preparar la otra camilla, Aly no tardará en venir... y ella está peor.—

El público estalló en aplausos al despedir a los cantantes, a Luke y a Leia.

—Muchas gracias Rhiannon! Otro aplauso desbordó las gradas al retirarse la morena.—Aprovecho para invitaros la semana que viene a ver el Show de Nuestros delfines de Howgarts! ¿Pensaban que los delfines no podían hacer magia? Sólo los segundos miércoles de cada mes, un show inolvidable.—

/Dónde diablos estás Aly, no puedo hacer más tiempo... el público se impacienta./ Zack llamó a la castaña por el intercomunicador.

De repente la vislumbró mientras intentaba pensar qué decir al público, subía con dificultad a la plataforma, por suerte nadie más podía verla sino se darían cuenta de que algo andaba mal.— Ahora sí! Con todos ustedes... las dos estrellas de nuestro parque...—

Rhiannon la miraba desde dentro del barco:

/No lo hagas Aly, no estás en condiciones.../ el mensaje llegó a todo el equipo que fueron observando toda la escena desde escondites o desde los monitores de vigilancia.

/Estoy perfecta Rhia.../

/Un balazo en tus costillas y la paliza que te dieron no dicen lo mismo... si fueras mía no dejaría.../

"CLICK" Aly cerró la comunicación poniendo el walkie y el micrófono en off.

—"Dius... aguanta Aly, aguanta...".— se decía a sí misma, el dolor era insoportable, era consciente de la cantidad de sangre que había perdido y sentía que el neopreno la asfixiaba, pero con Bobby fuera del show no podían arriesgarse a levantar sospechas siendo dos los entrenadores de baja.

Alycia saludó desde lo alto de la plataforma de salto llamando la atención del público, cuando vislumbró el cabello de Eli que relucía bajo el sol.

—"¿Qué diablos?"—

Alycia se apoyó en la barandilla de seguridad sujetando el arenque con la mano. Zack apresuró lo que venía:

—... Alycia y HEEEEEDAAAAAA...! – Una enorme orca emergió del agua tan alto que la gente retuvo el aire, y cogió con una increíble delicadeza el pescado de la mano de Aly para luego caer al agua con un estrepitoso sonido.

Aly paso del otro lado de la barandilla de seguridad, preparándose...

—Woooowwww... eso esta alto, Nina... ¿a cuánto crees que estará?.— la preocupación asomaba en sus palabras.

—Siete metros y medio, será un gran salto...— Adina percibía que algo no iba bien, el show había perdido fluidez, y la sonrisa de Aly parecía forzada.

Todo el equipo tenía el corazón en la boca...

"Ni se te ocurra comandante..."— Paige estaba preparado el material quirúrgico para atenderla después del espectáculo.

"Aly, no..." Rhiannon apretaba la mandíbula...

Alycia miró hacia donde estaba Eli y todo el dolor que sentía se esfumó al ver su cara de expectación, no podía defraudarla, habia ido para verla y daría lo mejor de sí.

Pero de repente recordó la noche anterior: corría con Zack a su lado desenfundando ambos las pistolas, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en su propia casa, pero no podía ser nada bueno... y pensaba en ella, en que tenía que estar a resguardo, en que no podía pasarle nada, en que estuviera sana y salva.

Y ahora estaba allí, en el parque...

Hacía apenas un par de horas que el baile que había hecho con Rhiannon despertara en Aly un deseo que no sentía desde hacía años y la excitación, dius... aún ahora, ahí parada en medio de un espectáculo, toda magullada y con una bala el estómago, podía sentir esa descarga eléctrica al recordar a Eliza bailando para ella.

Pero entonces vinieron los disparos, la carrera por la playa junto a Zack, el miedo... nunca había temido a la muerte desde que se había incorporado a la agencia... pero ahora era diferente... ahora Eli había vuelto a su vida... ahora tenía algo que perder... y algo por lo que ser feliz... pero muerta no lo iba a lograr.

Miró con valentía hacía delante, tomó aire y realizó un impecable clavado.

"Al menos no hizo 'el salto', eso la hubiese matado seguro"—Paige no podía creer que Aly se hubiese salido del guion... siempre había realizado la doble pirueta con tirabuzón... algo había cambiado... Aly siempre hacía lo que "había que hacer", nunca había antepuesto su seguridad ante nada...

Pasó lo que parecía una eternidad y no salía del agua... el público empezó a murmurar... por el intercomunicador se escuchaba a Zack.

/Aly... Alycia... Comandante... Estás bien? Responde!/

El silencio preocupó a todo el equipo... Paige abrió los ojos con preocupación... no podía ser... no...

Lindsey se acercó a los monitores más cercanos y tecleó una clave... necesitaba acceder a la visión subacuática.

Pero entonces como en cámara lenta emergió Alycia del agua, primero sus manos juntas, luego su cabeza, su rostro mirando sonriente el cielo, su cuerpo erguido... se elevaba increíblemente... abría los brazos abrazando el sol... estaba de pie sobre el hocico de Heda que salió del agua empujando a Aly con un salto impresionante, lanzando a la comandante mas arriba si eso era posible.

—Diussss...— Eli estaba impresionada, hasta Adina enmudeció y elevó una ceja en forma de admiración por lo que estaba viendo.

Aly cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en el punto más alto del vuelo y cayó perfectamente de pie desde unos cinco metros. A los pocos segundos salía del agua surfeando sobre el lomo de Heda...

/Sal al deck Rhia... Aly tiene mala cara... hazle los diálogos.../ Paige notaba que el color había abandonado la cara de la comandante, a pesar de la sonrisa y de cómo lograba mantener el equilibrio para saludar al público.

—Heda nació en cautiverio en un acuario de Japón, al poco tiempo fue cerrado por maltrato animal y la recibimos a ella y a su madre... que no sobrevivió al viaje así que la tuvimos que criar de bebé.—

Heda se había acercado al borde para dejar que Alycia se bajara de un salto, notaba que algo no iba bien con su entrenadora y decidió por ella misma parar el show. Le hacía señas con la cabeza a Rhiannon que entendía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Que quieres que me suba yo Heda? Despedimos con un fuerte aplauso a Alycia!.— el público estalló en aplausos ya que a pesar de la corta intervención, los saltos de la comandante habían sido impresionantes.

La Castaña se fue trotando y saludando al público con la mano hasta la entrada del barco, donde Ricky la tomó en brazos apenas estuvo fuera de la vista del público y la colocó en la camilla que ya tenían preparada, Lindsey le estaba colocando una vía y Paige tomándole las constantes.

—Vamos preciosa! Aguanta!.—

Eli la había visto, había presenciado como su sueño se había vuelto realidad. Sonrió débilmente y por fin cerró los ojos.

"BIP"

/Has estado increíble. Este jueves habrá fase final de luna nueva y a eso de las nueve de la noche la marea estará ideal... te apetece...? por los viejos tiempos. Eli./

Afuera se escuchaba a Rhiannon que continuaba con el show, Zack la miraba orgulloso, era su creación... un nudo se le hizo en el estómago como siempre que pensaba en ella.

Justo al lado de la cabina del locutor y en una posición estratégica respecto a las cámaras de seguridad, unos ojos verdes observaban todo con atención.

—La Comandante está grave.—

—No me digas Marie... como si no me hubiese dado cuenta... hay que ser idiota para no notarlo...—

—Cállate Devon! Vámonos... no soporto el olor a muerte.—

—Bien sabes que te precede...—

NA1.— ¿Tendrá Rhiannon superpoderes como sus delfines? (Además de estar buenísima y bailar como diosa.)

NA2.— ¿Querrá Eli que Alycia la vea convertirse en una loba?

NA3.— ¿Habrá smut alguna vez en esta historia?


	9. 9 CarolinaLeal848

Mientras el público disfrutaba ajeno en las gradas del parque acuático a todo lo que ocurría, en los niveles inferiores de las instalaciones subterráneas de la base militar de Sección 21 tenían lugar otros acontecimientos.

Habían cinco salas distintas de interrogatorios, una por cada nivel que componían la secreta instalación, la Sala Blanca como así la llamaban era una de las más temidas.

Insonorizada completamente, carecía de ventanas e iluminación salvo las potentes luces del techo que mantenían resplandecientes las blancas paredes y el blanco suelo de mármol. Una mesa situada junto a una de sus paredes llena de instrumental mucho más afilado que el quirúrgico. Un silla silla situada al otro extremo de la habitación junto a la invisible puerta y un sillón con correas conforman la única decoración del lugar.

Zach que está de pie aún tiene magulladuras visibles del ataque sufrido en la playa él y Alycia la noche anterior y el brazo vendado por un corte sufrido. Se pasea de un lado a otro de la habitación, sabiendo que unos niveles más arriba están interviniendo a Alycia y suturando a Bob por algo que no debió pasar nunca.

Sentada en una silla Lauren se mantiene en silencio con los ojos clavados en Johnny Whitworth reconocido agente del Directorio K, agencia enemiga de Sección 21 y asaltante de la noche anterior que está sentado en el sillón con las manos esposadas a la espalda y un corte que aún sangra cruzándole un lado de la frente.

Zach que no está para bromas en esos momentos se detiene a pocos pasos de él, y se vuelve para enfrentar sus ojos con dureza.

—Sabemos quien eres y sabemos para quien trabajas, Whitworth así que solo te lo voy a preguntar una vez... —pronunció Zach al tiempo que llevaba la mano a la parte trasera de su pantalón y desenfundaba su arma, quitándole el seguro frente a su cara—. ¿Por qué nos atacasteis anoche? ¿Qué buscabais?

Whitworth que se sonrió al escucharle hizo un burlón gesto.

—Dudo mucho que vayas a dispararme, tipo duro —con total satisfacción al decir eso—. Especialmente mientras tu jefa se desangra en una mesa.

Lauren que aún no ha tenido ocasión de cambiarse de ropa desde la fiesta sabe que solo intenta provocarles.

Zach que endurece la expresión de su cara al escucharle le apunta con el arma a la cara y desviando el arma tan solo unos milímetros dispara sin pensárselo tan cerca que la bala roza la oreja izquierda de Whitworth y este emite un rabioso siseo al tiempo que la bala se incrusta en la blanca pared.

—Reconozco que la paciencia no es mi mejor virtud, me parece que no eres muy consciente de en la posición en que el Directorio K te ha colocado enviándote a atacar una de nuestras casas así que yo en tu lugar, no tentaría más la suerte y hablaría.

Withworth con el dolor reflejado aún en el rostro hizo por removerse en el duro sillón.

—¡No te diré una mierda!

Zach que apreta la mandíbula se tensa aún más al escucharle y volviendo a cargar su arma se acerca nuevamente hacia él colocándola bajo su garganta antes de presionar tanto que a Whitworth se le hizo difícil tragar.

—Una última vez...—insistió Zach lentamente arrastrando las palabras con serenidad.

—No... me sacarás... nada... —repuso ahogadamente Whitworh a sabiendas que no lo haría dado que era el único hilo del que ahora mismo Sección 21 podía tirar para descubrir que tramaba el Directorio K.

Zach que tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no dispararle allí mismo, se separó de él antes de volver la cabeza para mirar a Lauren que permanecía con sus verdes ojos clavados en el despreciable agente del sillón antes de volverse a mirar a Withworth.

—No estoy para juegos.

Withworth que se sonríe al escucharle con el eco del dolor martilleando su oído, mueve ligeramente la cabeza mirando a Lauren tras él.

—Al parecer, tu amiguita tampoco... —replicó él con una traviesa sonrisita antes de volver a posar sus ojos en Zach—. Puede que ese sea el motivo por el que estás tan tenso, ¿eh?...

Zach que cierra sus ojos armándose de una paciencia infinita mueve ligeramente el cuello de un lado a otro para desestresarse al tiempo que sostiene con mayor firmeza su arma.

—Tal vez si nos dejases a solas unos minutos...—propuso lascivamente él con una sonrisita volviendo a mirarla está vez de arriba a abajo con evidente deseo—. Conseguiría que se relajase un poco, ¿no crees?...

Zach fue a responder algo cuando Lauren sin mediar palabra se levantó tan bruscamente de la silla que esta cayo al suelo con estruendo y dirigiéndose directamente hacia Withworth para su sorpresa lo agarró fuertemente de la camiseta y le pegó con fuerza contra la pared sin darle tiempo alguno a protestar al atravesar con fuerza su zapato con uno de los tacones de aguja que aún llevaba puestos de la fiesta.

El grito o más bien el alarido que emitió el traicionero agente tan valiente hacía tan solo segundos antes resonó por toda la habitación al tiempo que el rostro de Zach se contraía de pura sorpresa.

—Vas a decirme que coño hacías atacando a una de las nuestras y qué buscabais allí —le espetó Lauren con dureza al tiempo que apretaba aún más su cuerpo contra la pared sin sacar el tacón del zapato—. O lo que te hará él, te va a parecer un paseo por Disneylandia en comparación con lo que te haré yo, ¿me has entendido?...

—¡Estás loca! —le gritó Withworth tratando de forcejear al tiempo que Lauren pisaba nuevamente con fuerza su pie haciéndole gritar de puro dolor sin soltarle ni un ápice—. ¡Para! ¡Para!

Lauren que elevó una de sus cejas endureció aún más su rostro.

—Dime lo que quiero saber y pararé...

—¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Te lo diré todo! ¡Te lo diré! —gritó desesperado él sintiendo como el agudo dolor atravesaba su pie al tiempo que sentía la fina aguja del tacón atravesarle—. ¡Pero deja de mover el pie!

Zach que era muy consciente del temperamento de Lauren, jamás antes la había visto así y aquello le perturbó un poco, tanto como para plantearse si intervenir.

—¡La buscabamos a ella! ¡Buscabamos a Alycia! ¡Ella sabe donde la esconden!

—¿Donde esconden a quien? —preguntó sin vacilación alguna Lauren presionando más aún.

—¡No sé su nombre! ¡Juro que no lo sé! ¡Solo debíamos capturarla con vida a ella! ¡No sé nada más! ¡Lo juro! ¡Por favor, para! —suplicó él mientras lágrimas de dolor surcaban su caliente y enrojecida cara tratando de no gritar más.

—Lauren...—acertó a decir Zach desde el sitio aún consternado.

Lauren que le ignoró por completo se centro en el agente enemigo que tenía delante.

—¿Me estás mintiendo? —preguntó ella nuevamente, está vez con expresión más contenida y suave viéndole negar desesperadamente con la cabeza—. Porque si me estas mintiendo, yo volveré... —prometió ella mirándole a los ojos con expresión "sugerente" y "dulce"—. Y te aseguro, que ni te imaginas... —continuó ella sacando bruscamente el tacón de su pie sintiéndole escapar un grito de alivio antes de soltarle bruscamente con fuerza viéndole caer a sus pies mientras la sangre manaba de su herida impregnando de rojo el blanco suelo—. Cuánto, lo vas... a sentir..

Lauren que se dió media vuelta se dirigió con paso decidido a la salida, abriendo la puerta de golpe antes de salir. Zach que reaccionó salió tras ella y alargando la mano, la tomó bruscamente del brazo.

—¿A qué coño ha venido eso? —le espetó él desconcertado y molesto.

Lauren que se soltó con brusquedad le lanzó una dura mirada llena de rencor y rabia.

—¡Camila estaba en esa casa! ¡Podría haber muerto!

Zach que entendió ahora de que iba aquello endureció aún más su rostro dando dos pasos hacia ella.

—Olvidas que Camila es tu trabajo —le espetó él duramente viendola a los ojos.

Lauren que se contuvo y mucho fue esta vez ella quien acortó la distancia enfrentando sus ojos con severa crudeza.

—Y tú olvidas de lo que soy capaz —le espetó ella con dureza—. Así que yo en tu lugar por muy jefe que creas que seas, me andaría con ojo al volver a referirte a ella en mi presencia de esa manera...

El rostro de Zach que cambió súbitamente al escuchar aquello, apenas tuvo tiempo a expresar nada más porque Lauren se dio la vuelta y se alejó enfurecida por el pasillo.

La frustración en el rostro de Zach era tal que de impotencia cerró el puño golpeando la pared.

Nadie le respetaba...

Joder, nadie respetaba su autoridad...

No desde que Alycia había asumido el mando. No desde que le degradaron la última vez. No desde que regresó. Menuda mierda, algo debía hacer para recuperar el favor de todos.

Algo muy importante, algo bien gordo...

En definitiva, algo...

La intervención de Alycia había ido mejor de lo que en un primer momento, Paige pensó que iría. Había perdido mucha sangre y habían tenido que transfundirle un par de bolsas durante la larga operación.

Necesitaría algún tiempo para recuperarse pero estaba casi segura de que no habría ningún tipo de complicación.

La había dejado descansando y se había dirigido a otra parte del complejo médico para ver que tal le había ido a Lindsey con Bob.

Debía haber ido bastante bien porque no les encontró, en lugar de eso Ricky estaba allí leyendo distraídamente una revista.

—¿Y Bob? —preguntó Paige nada más verle allí buscándole con la mirada.

Ricky hizo un gestó sin levantar la mirada del artículo tan interesante sobre cetáceos que leía.

—Ha ido a cambiarse, ¿y Alycia?

—Saldrá de esta —repuso lacónicamente Paige sin dejar de observarle—. ¿Y Lindsey?

Ricky se encogió de hombros con un gesto, y seguidamente pasó la pagina para continuar leyendo.

Paige que puso los ojos en blanco, se exasperó un poco y se dirigió a otra parte del complejo médico para deshacerse de la bata, los guantes, el gorro y el calzado sucio de la operación.

¿Dónde demonios se habría metido Lindsey?... Le dijo que fuese a verla según terminase para saber que tal había ido todo. En fin, ya hablarían luego si no...

Lindsey que estaba en uno de los estrechos armarios reponiendo los suministros médicos utilizados durante ambas intervenciones, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que ahora sabía.

Ricky pertenecía al Directorio K, eso no era tan desconcertante pero que Bob, lo hiciese lo cambiaba todo.

Todo...

Alycia no solo era su jefa, su compañera.

Alycia era su amiga.

Una de sus mejores amigas.

¿Cómo ocultarle algo así? ¿Cómo ignorar el hecho de que el regreso de un amigo tan querido de la infancia no había sido pura casualidad sino parte de un plan para conseguir inflirtarle allí? ¿Cómo iba a obviar el hecho de que Alycia fuese tan cercana a él como para en un momento dado con la confianza que suponía aquello, contarle algo o ir más allá de lo que a simple vista debería?...

No, no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Sencillamente no podía ignorarlo, se dijo al tiempo que la impotencia y la consternación se le subía a los ojos en forma de lágrimas de pura rabia.

¿Cómo no lo había visto venir?

¡Joder!

El golpe que pegó con las dos manos a la estantería antes de llevarse las manos a la cabeza con frustración, hizo que varias cajas de medicamentos y apósitos cayesen al suelo.

El corazón le iba a mil por hora, sentía una indescriptible opresión en el pecho que pocas veces había sentido en su vida, por no decir nunca.

Trató de pensar, de digerir la información que hasta ahora sabía pero pensase lo que pensase, lo único que llegaba a ella era aquella jodida y familiar sensación de sentirse traicionada por alguien.

Estaba entrenada para detectar la mentira, para advertir esa clase de cosas...

¡Maldita sea!

¿Cómo era entonces que no había visto venir una cosa así? ¿En qué punto se había vuelto tan descuidada, ciega y estúpida?

La voz de Bobby la sacó de sus pensamientos al tiempo que la puerta se abría hacia dentro.

—¿Lindsey? ¿Estás ahí?

Lindsey que por unos escasos instantes perdió toda sensación de control y calma, tardó unos pocos segundos en agacharse para tratar de recoger todo lo que se había caído o más bien, lo que ella había tirado.

El espacio era estrecho así que cuando Bob entró y empujó nuevamente la puerta para cerrarla tras él, este se vio aún más reducido.

—No... no sabía si ya te habrías ido a casa —comenzó diciendo él al verla reunir las cajas frente a ella dándole la espalda aún en el suelo.

Lindsey que tenía un nudo formado en la garganta lo soportó a duras penas antes de atreverse a hablar.

—Antes debía reponer lo que se ha usado.

—Claro... —murmuró obvio Bob viéndola recoger a tientas todo lo esparcido—. Sonará estúpido pero ¿estás bien?...

Las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordar los ojos de Lindsey y que tan solo el orgullo mantenían allí se deslizaron cuando ella cerró sus ojos y temblorosa se puso en pie dándole la espalda comenzando a colocar de mala gana el puñado de medicinas.

—Lindsey, lo siento... —se disculpó él a sus espaldas tragando un poco—. Sé en la difícil posición que sin quererlo te he colocado, pero quiero que sepas que agradezco que no nos hayas delatado ni a Ricky ni a mi.

Lindsey que procuró devolver todo al estante como estaba apartó el rostro prefiriendo ni oír aquello.

—Lindsey, mírame por favor... —le pidió Bob tras largos segundos de silencio sin obtener respuesta—. Lindsey...

Lindsey que colocó en lo alto la última caja tuvo que cerrar sus ojos apoyando la mano de la estantería para tratar de serenarse un poco, cuando de pronto sintió las manos de Bob sobre sus caderas haciéndola volverse para verla bien a los ojos.

Mientras la débil mueca de dolor abandonó el rostro de Bob por el esfuerzo de su herido hombro al hacerla moverse, Lindsey sintió que todo el aire de repente abandonaba la estrecha habitación al sentir como Bob daba dos sendos pasos hacia ella y ella pegaba su espalda nuevamente de la estantería haciendo temblar algunas cajas que amenazaron con caerse.

—Nunca fue mi intención haceros daño, ni a ti, ni a Alycia... a nadie... —insistió Bob muy cerquita de ella—. Tienes que creerme, Lindsey... yo no quería, créeme...

La vaga y desganada sonrisa que se dibujo en los labios de ella cuando le sintió tan cerca hizo que elevase su herida mirada hacia sus ojos.

—¿Qué te crea?... —preguntó ella con cierta ironía en la voz—. Me has mentido, utilizado y engañado... ¿y tú quieres que te crea?...

Bob que fue a decir algo se vio interrumpido por ella que le encaró.

—¿Tan estúpida crees que soy?

Bob que cerró sus ojos sacudió la cabeza imperceptiblemente.

—¿Sabes lo dolida que va a sentirse Alycia al descubrir que le has mentido de esta manera tan vil y rastrera?...

—Lo siento... —respondió Bob sinceramente bajando la mirada—. Sé que sentirlo no soluciona nada pero lo siento...

Lindsey que sacudió la cabeza al escucharle apartó la mirada de él. Iba a necesitar mucho más que un "lo siento" para que le perdonase aquello.

—Me obligas a delatarte, Bobby.

—Si lo haces, me conduciras a mi muerte, Lindsey... —murmuró él al escucharla antes de levantar la mirada y posar sus ojos sobre los suyos dando otro quedo paso hacia ella que por mucho que retrocediese ya no podía nada más—. ¿Eso quieres?...

Lindsey que tragó con fuerza al sentir su respiración tan, tan cerca se estremeció ligeramente tensándose al sentir su proximidad.

—Bo.. Bobby...

Bobby que también sintió su cercana proximidad deslizó sus ojos por su nariz, sus labios, su delicado cuello al tiempo que se pegaba más y más a ella hasta que la estantería se resintió detrás y algunas cajas temblaron.

—Que me disparen... —susurró él al tiempo que posaba sus manos nuevamente sobre su cintura inclinándose hasta rozar su piel con su nariz capturando sus labios muy suavemente con los suyos logrando que Lindsey cerrase los ojos estremecida—. Que me ejecuten...

La respiración de ella se aceleró cuando las manos de Bob comenzaron a descender sus caderas al tiempo que sus labios volvían a posarse sobre los suyos, y mucho más abajo muy lentamente sobre su cuello.

—Sin tener oportunidad... de explicarte por qué lo he hecho...—ronroneó él en su cuello al tiempo que sus manos encontraban la tibia piel de sus muslos bajo su vestido—. De verdad... ¿eso quieres?...

El pequeño gemido que escapo de los labios de Lindsey al sentir como sus manos deslizaban la fina tela del ajustado vestido hacia arriba a la vez que Bob descendían con besos húmedos por su cuello la devolvió a la realidad, lo suficiente como para pararle.

—¿Qué... qué...? —balbuceó ella sofocada sin poder hilar coherentemente más de dos palabras seguidas en aquellos instantes—. ¿Qué crees que... haces?...

—¿No te gusta?... —murmuró Bob escuchando pasos fuera de la puerta al acercarse a ella nuevamente.

Lindsey que reconoció enseguida los gruesos tacones de Paige golpeando las baldosas del suelo, se tensó poniéndose más nerviosa aún.

—Claro que me gusta... —repuso ella a la defensiva hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo—. Esa... esa no es la cuestión, es...

Bobby que no tuvo que oír nada más la pegó de la estantería atrapando sus labios con tanta necesidad e ímpetu que hasta el hombro le dolió. Dolor que ignoró rápidamente al sentir como la mano de Lindsey subía atrapando su cuello para pegarle a ella sin dejar de devorar sus labios con pura necesidad.

—Esta chica donde se habrá metido —farfulló Paige fuera mientras se quitaba los guantes y los lanzaba a la basura antes de llevar las manos a su espalda y deshacerse del nudo y de la bata desechable lanzándola al contenedor de residuos médicos—. Si es que no se le puede encargar una cosa porque enseguida busca algo mejor que hacer y...

Lindsey que no sabía de donde le nacían aquellas ganas, si de saber la verdad acerca de lo que ahora sabía, si de hacer algo indebido con alguien más indebido aún o si de hacer algo indebido con alguien tan indebido en el sitio más inadecuado de todos ni lo pensó.

La verdad es que su manera de ser y su actitud ante las extrañas cosas que podían acontecerle en la vida eran algo que constantemente la metía en líos pero a decir verdad, esto era algo que inconscientemente llevaba deseando demasiado tiempo.

Paige cerro de mala gana el contenedor y salió de la sala médica al tiempo que sacaba su teléfono móvil y buscaba a Lindsey en marcación rápida. Estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos y en la preocupación que la intervención de Alycia había generado en ella que apenas escuchó sonar el móvil de Lindsey a unos pocos metros tras la puerta de la estrecha despensa.

Lindsey que jadeó al sentir los labios de Bob devorar muy lentamente su cuello al tiempo que su mano se perdía entre sus piernas bajo el vestido, escuchó sonar su móvil el cual había dejado sobre la estantería al entrar a ordenar.

—No... lo... —murmuró Bob entrecortadamente al apretar su cuerpo más contra el suyo ignorando él, el dolor de su hombro totalmente embriagado de ella—. No lo... cojas...

Lindsey que separó la mano de él tanteó a ciegas la estantería tras ella tirando algunas cosas al suelo hasta dar con el móvil, y en cuanto identificó el numero en la pantalla cerró sus muslos en torno a la mano de Bobby sintiéndose estremecer.

—Es... es Paige... —jadeó entrecortadamente ella sintiendo como los labios de Bob descendían nuevamente por su cuello bajando hacia su pecho—. Tengo... tengo que... cogerlo...

Bob que ignoró sus palabras al tiempo que deslizaba las asillas de su vestido hacia abajo descubriendo su pecho desnudo, la aprisionó aún más contra la estantería atrapando con la boca su pezón antes de arrancarle un ahogado gemido a la vez que Lindsey descolgaba el teléfono.

—¿Si? —respondió quedamente Lindsey cerrando sus ojos al tiempo que sentía estremecer todo su cuerpo y sus muslos se abrían ligeramente para darle paso inconscientemente.

Paige que apoyó el móvil entre su hombro y su oído abrió el grifo de otra de las salas y metió las manos debajo comenzándoselas a lavar bien.

—¿Dónde estás?

Lindsey que abrió la boca a punto de contestar ahogó un jadeo al sentir los dedos de Bob internarse allí donde su carne era más tierna.

—Te he estado buscando, ¿cómo ha ido con Bob? —continuó preguntando Paige al tiempo que trataba de que no se le cayese el teléfono y se aplicaba más jabón desinfectante en las manos—. ¿Ha hecho preguntas sobre lo ocurrido anoche?...

Lindsey que se mordió el labio cerrando sus ojos tuvo que cerrar su mano en torno a la tela de su camisa aferrándose con fuerza a ella.

—Ohh si...—pronunció ella quedamente acallando un enorme suspiró.

Paige que frunció un poco el ceño con preocupación, se restregó bien la sangre de Alycia que había quedado en su muñeca.

—¿Y qué le has dicho? ¿Crees que sospecha algo?

Bob que deslizó nuevamente los labios por su otro pecho recorriendo con la lengua su tersa piel hasta hundir nuevamente la cara en su cuello la sintió estremecerse aún más.

—Sii...—se le escapó en un suspiro a Lindsey sintiendo como las manos de Bobby descendían nuevamente hasta sus caderas deslizándole hacia abajo el fino hilo de su ropa interior que se fue enrollando sobre la piel de sus muslos.

Paige frunció el ceño cogiendo algo más de jabón para frotarse la muñeca distraída.

—¿Si? —preguntó preocupada ella al escucharla farfullando después por lo bajo—. Pero que sangre más oscura tiene esta chica...

Lindsey que sintió un cosquilleo cuando el pequeño tanga se cayó por su piel hasta sus tobillos, levantó un pie para intentar deshacerse de él, sintiendo a Bobby agacharse frente a ella perdiendo la cara entre sus piernas.

Lindsey que dejó escapar un quedo gemido retrocedió inesperadamente chocando con la estantería otra vez tratando de sujetarse con la mano a algo mientras más cajas de medicinas caían al suelo.

—Sii... sii... —acertó a murmurar ella al tiempo que Bobby deslizaba la lengua por su caliente piel haciéndola vibrar de puro deseo.

—Pues si sospecha algo, Alycia va a tener que hacer algo lo antes posible con él. No podemos tener cabos sueltos, Lindsey tú mejor que nadie sabes lo importante que es que nadie ajeno a la agencia sepa de esto —insistió Paige totalmente concentrada en quitarse la mancha antes de ver la sangre diluirse con el agua volviendo algo rosa el lavabo.

—Sii... lo... lo se...—balbuceó Lindsey sin poder apenas controlar su cada vez más acelerada respiración.

—Pues es un serio problema, si ella no puede encargarse te aconsejo que lo hagas tú. Ocúpate de Bobby y que se enteré Lindsey.

—Oh dios... si... —acertó a decir precipitadamente ella sintiendo unas indescriptibles oleadas de placer recorrer todo su cuerpo desde ese caliente punto—. Si que se va a enterar... si...

Paige que frunció el ceño aún más cerro el grifo y alargó la mano para coger algo de papel de secar.

—Oye, ¿te pillo en un mal momento? ¿Te noto agitada? ¿Es por Bob?...

Lindsey que sentía que estaba a punto de estallar tuvo que agarrarse a tientas de su hombro, escuchándole sisear de dolor entre sus piernas.

—Y tanto que si... —suspiró ella conteniendo cada gemido que le arrancaba con su lengua.

Paige que hizo una bola con el papel tras secarse bien las manos con él, la lanzó a la papelera.

—Bueno, no te preocupes no tengo dudas de que se recuperara muy pronto.

—Ni yo, ni yo... —jadeó aún más ella sintiéndole volver a la tarea perdiendo la mano entre su pelo cerrando los dedos en torno a su cabello antes de dejar escapar un grito—. ¡Dios!

Paige que se asusto un poco al oírla se preocupó mucho.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó alarmada la doctora.

Lindsey que se dio cuenta de que había gritado tembló cuando un intenso orgasmo estalló en ella haciendo que todo su cuerpo vibrase bajo la boca de Bob.

—¡Una... una araña...!

Bobby que se medio sonrió al escucharla, hincó la rodilla en el suelo poniéndose en pie mientras deslizaba sus pantalones hacia abajo junto con su ropa interior.

—¿Es grande, Lindsey? —preguntó Paige alarmada.

Lindsey que abrió la boca al ver la imagen de Bob ante ella, arqueó ligeramente una ceja relamiéndose los labios de anticipación y deseo.

—¡E...enorme!

—Malditos bichos... —farfulló Paige con un gesto apagando las luces para abandonar la sala—. A ver si te va a picar...

—Lo estoy deseando... —murmuró ahora Lindsey antes de fijarse bien en la expresión deseosa y anhelante de él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin entender Paige al oírla sujetando mejor ahora el movil con la mano.

—. Tengo que dejarte, Paige... —acertó a decir Lindsey antes de lanzar a un lado el teléfono móvil que chocó contra la pared cayendo al suelo justo antes de que Lindsey diese unos pasos hacía él pegándole hacia atrás con fuerza de la puerta comenzando a devorar sus labios con pasión.

—Si, vale ten cuidado y...—el sonido de la llamada al cortarse dejó a Paige preocupada—. ¿Lindsey? ¿Lindsey, estás ahí?...

El sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo, un sol resplandeciente y abrasador cuyo calor solo era un tanto apaciguado por la suave brisa que corría.

Los enormes y verdes jardines que rodeaban la mansión de Hector, una de sus mas valiosas propiedades situada lejos de la abarrotada ciudad y a la vez cerca de todo cuanto podía controlar, brillaban en todo su húmedo esplendor.

Las camaras de seguridad colocadas por todo el perímetro y la guardia privada apostada por todo el amurallado lugar convertían el lugar en toda una fortaleza llena de lujos, comodidades y ostentación.

Camila que estaba sentada en el borde de la climatizada piscina tenía puesta una pamela blanca que la protegía del sol junto a unas oscuras gafas de sol y un elegante bañador cruzado blanco. Sus piernas sumergidas bajo el agua se movían distraídamente mientras trataba de ordenar en su cabeza todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Recostada no muy lejos de allí sobre una blanca toalla encima del capo del Lamborghini Huracán azul metalizado de Camila, Lauren tomaba el sol con su bikini negro y sus gafas de sol contemplándola.

—Solo digo que es extraño que no recuerde bien qué pasó anoche... —continuó comentando Camila medio sonriéndose desconcertada al volver la cabeza—. No bebí tanto...

Lauren que se incorporó un poco pasándose la mano por detrás de su larga melena negra para reacomodarla sobre la toalla volvió a apoyar la cabeza hacia atrás observando como de reojo uno de los guardias en lo más alto, se llevaba el intercomunicador a la boca y decía algo al tiempo que a lo lejos la puerta blindada de la calle se abría.

—Fue una noche de locos...

Camila que se levantó sacando las piernas del agua se sonrió yendo donde ella subiéndose en su toalla negra a su lado antes de acomodarse de costado observándola.

—Tus amigos son geniales, ¿te lo había dicho ya?...

Lauren que no era dada a disimular la miro un tanto exasperada.

—Tienen sus días.

Camila que rompió a reír sacudió la cabeza al escucharla fijándose después bien en ella en aquella postura sobre el capo.

—No me digas que sigues enfadada por lo de ayer —comentó ella medio en broma antes de llevar la mano a su pecho apartándose un poco el pelo—. Debería ser yo quien estuviese enfadada, ¿sabes?

Si, parte de la fiesta estaba muy borrosa pero no precisamente esa parte. Una muy difícil de olvidar, como no.

Lauren fue a decirle algo cuando Camila se incorporó quedando sentada sobre el capo observando a lo lejos con una sonrisa la llegada de tres oscuros coches.

—Oh, mi padre está aquí —musitó ella con una sonrisa antes de ver como le abrían la puerta y Hector salía trajeado del coche dirigiéndose hacia el jardín de la casa—. ¡Papá!

Lauren que volvió la cabeza al escucharla vio como Hector daba algunas instrucciones a sus hombres que rápidamente tomaban posiciones a lo lejos en el jardín antes de acercarse hacia donde estaban ellas.

—¡Cami, cariño!

Camila que se bajó enseguida del coche se dirigió a él dándole un gran abrazo que enseguida él correspondió posando los labios sobre su cabeza sin quitar los ojos de Lauren a lo lejos con media sonrisa.

—¿Quién es tu amiga?

—Es Lauren, papá —respondió Camila sonriente antes de volver la cabeza para mirarla, devolviendo la mirada a él sin perder la sonrisa—. Te hablé de ella, ¿recuerdas?

Hector que se separó un poco de Camila se dirigió a Lauren que ya bajaba los pies al suelo para ponerse en pie.

—Debes ser muy importante para Camilia, si ha decidido hablarme de ti Lauren —repuso él antes de tenderle la mano y tomar la suya llevándosela a los labios para besarla, sonriendo luego a su hija de reojo—. Me habías dicho que era guapa, no que fuese impresionante.

—Papá, no empieces... —protestó ella sonrojándose al escucharle acercándose rápidamente a Lauren tomándola de la mano—. Disculpa a mi padre, le gusta dejarme en evidencia siempre que tiene ocasión como buen padre que es...—bromeó Camila besándola muy dulcemente en los labios ante él para sorpresa de la morena que no lo esperó.

Hector que puso una cara al escucharla estalló en una pequeña carcajada antes de abrazarla nuevamente y separarse.

—Es el deber de todo progenitor —bromeó antes de dirigirse hacia la casa—. Tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos que me ocuparan toda la tarde, ¿tu novia se quedará a cenar?

Camila que se sonrió se encogió de hombros antes de mirar a Lauren.

—¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

Desde luego era una oportunidad de oro para Lauren por motivos obvios pero estaba tan chocada por el inesperado trato que se quedo algo bloqueada.

—Bueno, no hay necesidad de forzar las cosas —sonrió Hector con un ademán—. Si se queda avisa a Mirtle de que ponga un cubierto más, Natasha está de compras con unas amigas en Milan regresará el martes por la noche.

—¡Oh, genial! —no pudo evitar soltar Camila al saber que su treintañera y aprovechada novia por catalogo no estaría en casa para amargarle la existencia esos días.

—Camila, sé buena... —le advirtió su padre con tono tentador y paternal antes de sonreír y sacudir la cabeza entrando en la casa—. Un placer, Lauren...

—Igualmente... —murmuró entrecortadamente ella levantando la mano en ademan de despedida.

Camila que vio cerrarse la puerta se sonrió aún más y volvió a subir gateando al coche.

—Debes haberle causado muy buena impresión si ha decidido invitarte a cenar, normalmente no es tan agradable con mis "amigas" —medio sonrió ella recostándose boca arriba en el coche.

Eso sacó a Lauren de todo pensamiento y le lanzó una mirada casi fulminante.

—Espera, espera ¿qué amigas?

Camila rompió a reír al oírla rodando los ojos antes de verla acercarse.

—Como imaginaras he tenido "amigas" antes de que aparecieses tú...—en tonito divertido y burlón.

Lauren que puso una cara al oírla por mucho que quisiese disimular su enfado regresó al coche subiéndose al capo nuevamente.

—¿De cuantas "amigas" estamos hablando? —preguntó evidentemente celosa Lauren arqueando una ceja.

Camila que se reacomodó llevando la mano por encima de su cabeza para apoyarla tras de si, escondió una sonrisa.

—Bueno, estuvieron Kayla, Sofía...—haciendo como que recordaba antes de sentir la mirada de Lauren fulminarla a medida que las nombraba—. Carla, la hija del chófer de mi padre... oh, Melissa... oh esa si que era ufff...

La mandíbula de Lauren que iba tensándose más y más a cada nombre que ella pronunciaba se cerró de golpe al escuchar lo último.

—Oh, como no, no podría olvidarme de Christina, ella si que era...

—Si quieres conservar el cristal del coche, yo te aconsejaría que no me lo cuentes —le espetó ella entre dientes con una falsa sonrisa evidentemente molesta cruzándose de brazos.

Camila que primeramente contuvo la sonrisa viéndola hacer morritos, no pudo evitar romper a reír inclinándose para besarla.

—¡Pero que fácil es pícarte! ¡Me encanta!

—¡No te va a encantar tanto cuando te mande a la mierda! —protestó ella celosísima cruzándose de brazos aún más apartando el rostro enfadada.

Camila que no podía dejar de reír por el enfado que tenía encima tenía una mirada más que divertida bajo las gafas de sol.

—¿Pero cómo vas a hacer eso con lo mucho que te gusto?

Los dedos de Camila se posaron como patitas sobre su vientre haciendo como que caminaban por su piel.

Lauren que seguía más que molesta apartó el rostro hacia el jardín no queriendo ni mirarla sintiendo sus dedos recorrerle la tripa.

—No me gustas tanto —protestó Lauren al escucharla volviéndose enfurruñada a mirarla.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó Camila sugerente sin perder la sonrisita al escucharla incorporándose un poco en el coche—. A si que si... hiciese esto... —murmuró Camila sin dejar de mirarla llevando su mano al lazo que mantenía la parte de arriba de su bikini en su sitio tirando de él muy poco a poco—. ¿No te importaría nada, nada?...

Lauren que observó fijamente lo que hacía tragó saliva al ver como poco a poco el hilo iba deshaciendo el nudo hasta casi soltarlo.

—Camila...

Camila que fue asintiendo muy lentamente al escucharla con una escondida sonrisa sintió sus ojos brillar y atravesarla bajo los cristales de las gafas de sol.

—¿Ni siquiera sabiendo que alguien del personal de mi padre me podría ver?...

Lauren que sintió la boca secarsele de pronto tuyo que tragar más antes de dirigir su mirada fugazmente a lo lejos donde algunos de los guardias charlaban entre si en lo alto de la muralla o vigilaban hacia fuera el perímetro.

—Ni se te ocurra, Camz... —dijo ella más tensa y porque no, excitada sin poder evitar contemplar las curvas de su cuerpo frente a ella deteniendo la mirada sobre el nudo de su bañador que terminó deshaciéndose.

La sonrisa curvó los labios de Camila cuando la parte de arriba del bañador cayó sobre sus muslos haciendo que la boca de Lauren se abriese de incredulidad al igual que sus ojos.

—Sigamos... —propuso Camila "inocentemente" como quien no quiere la cosa reacomodándose sobre el capo y estirándose como una diosa rezagada—. También estuvo Gloria, latina... un metro setenta de pura sensualidad y...

Lauren que se hartó de escuchar eso y de su actitud se puso en pie bajándose del capo.

—¡Pues si tanta sensualidad es, regresate con ella! —le espetó Lauren al tiempo que se dirigía a una de las hamacas a recoger su ropa.

Camila que se dio cuenta de que había tentado y mucho a la suerte, se levantó rápidamente acercándose a ella.

—Vale, igual he exagerado un poco —murmuró Camila mordiéndose el labio al tiempo que la agarraba del brazo para detenerla.

En cuanto Lauren se volvió a replicarle, no pudo decir absolutamente nada porque Camila le estampó un beso tan pasional que Lauren creyó que había perdido ella la parte de abajo de su bikini.

Había veces que no entendía en absoluto a Camila y aquello era algo que la volvía completamente loca. Lo impredecible de su carácter, lo niña que resultaba ser a veces. Lo madura que era para otro tipo de cosas, y lo excitante que le resultaba en otras ocasiones.

Lauren que se separó se dispuso a reprocharle sobre ello cuando sintió como Camila la empujaba bruscamente haciéndola caer sobre la hamaca antes de colocarse directamente encima suya con una traviesa e incitadora sonrisa.

—Vamos, no te pongas así... —intentó bromear ella—. A ver esa sonrisita...

Lauren que no estaba precisamente para juegos en esos momentos no pudo evitar mirar de reojo ambos lados de las murallas por si los guardias reparaban en ella.

—No.

—Vamos, ¿una pequeñita?...

—He dicho que no...—refunfuño Lauren sintiendo como Camila se arqueaba ligeramente rozando la parte baja de su bikini con la de ella sin perder su traviesa sonrisita.

—¿Solo una poquita?...

Lauren que sintió su cuerpo responder súbitamente a eso, no iba a ceder su orgullo.

—He dicho que no... y... y cubrete que te van a ver —no pudo evitar protestar Lauren tratando de cubrirla con las manos.

En cuanto Camila sintió las manos de Lauren deslizarse por sus pechos para cubrirla dejó escapar irremediablemente un gemido que rápidamente tiño las mejillas de Lauren de puro sofocamiento y rubor.

—No hagas eso, Camila.

—¿Qué no haga qué? —murmuró Camila llevando las manos a sus gafas de sol para bajarlas un poco y que pudiese ver sus ojos al tiempo que volvía a rozarse a propósito con su entrepierna, mordiéndose el labio inferior imitando una sonrisita inocente—. ¿Qué no haga esto?...

Otro nuevo y agudo gemidito escapo de los labios de Camila entrecortando la respiración de Lauren que sentía sus manos llenas y el latido de su corazón palpitarle.

—Camila —trató de regañarla ella entrecortadamente haciendo por retirar las manos.

—No, dejalas ahí...—le pidió exigente y casi infantil Camila que estaba disfrutando de su tacto sin importarle cuanto las pudiese ver alguien.

Lauren que era atrevida pero pudorosa en ciertos aspectos, la sintió arquearse nuevamente sobre ella mientras Camila dejaba escapar otro suspirito.

—Voy a retirarlas, me da igual lo que hagas o lo que digas —consiguió articular insegura Lauren apartando las manos antes de sentir a Camila agarrarlas y mantenerlas en su lugar, frotándose nuevamente con ella logrando arrancarle un involuntario jadeo.

—¡Camila!

Camila que puso los ojos en blanco arrugo la naricita en un mohín y le soltó las manos de mala gana.

—Así que no estas de humor, ¿eh? —haciendo por pasar su pierna por encima de ella para ponerse en pie y apartarse—. Muy bien...

Camila que se dirigió al coche cogió la parte de arriba de su bikini, su toalla y la crema bronceadora y se dispuso a marcharse cuando esta se le cayó al suelo.

Suspirando de mala gana, Camila se inclinó a cogerla de espaldas a ella cosa que casi hizo que Lauren perdiese en sentido de la compostura y desease hacerle cosas innombrables sobre el capo de aquel flamante coche.

—¡Espera! —dijo Lauren no queriendo que se levantase aún contemplándola largamente como una asombrosa y excitante visión.

—¿Y ahora que pasa? —preguntó Camila malhumorada volviendo solo la cabeza para mirarla.

—Quedate justo así...—le pidió Lauren al tiempo que se ponía en pie disponiéndose a acercarse a ella por detrás.

Camila que se dio cuenta del deseo que parecía haber despertado en Lauren se sonrió escondidamente antes de incorporarse ligeramente apoyando las manos del capo al dejar sobre él las cosas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Me va a detener, "agente"?

Lauren que por poco se atraganta al escuchar eso último, un ápice de pesar y culpabilidad cruzó por su mente aunque sus ojos estaban disfrutando de aquella erótica visión.

Por unos segundos, olvidó siquiera que los guardias de Hector hacían guardia en el muro o que pudiesen estar grabándolas por las cámaras de seguridad.

Acercándose lentamente a ella, Lauren posó delicadamente la mano por toda su nalga izquierda dándole una caricia tan suave que hizo estremecer a Camila que cerro sus ojos mientras dejaba escapar un nuevo suspiro.

—Vale, i... igual...—murmuró Camila sintiendo todo su cuerpo vibrar de puro deseo—. Igual no deberíamos hacer... esto aquí...

Lauren que ardía en deseos sobretodo de tentar su valentía, la cual tanto había querido "demostrar" se inclinó sobre ella al tiempo que la densa cortina oscura de su melena caía y acariciaba la desnuda espalda de Camila y acercando los labios a su oído se atrevía a susurrarle un...

—Sube la rodilla al capo muy lentamente...

Camila que sintió su cuerpo responder humedamente a aquel deseo cerró sus ojos y tembló insegura.

—Lauren...

—Súbela... —pidió nuevamente Lauren aunque sonó más a una orden que a una petición.

Camila que se mordió el labio aun con los ojos cerrados no quiso ni pensar en lo que podría ocurrir si a su padre le diese por salir en aquellos instantes o si alguno de los guardias le diese por mirar hacia dentro del muro en lugar de poner su atención en lo que ocurría fuera de este.

Insegura levantó el pie desnudo de la verde y húmeda hierba y apoyando la rodilla en la caliente superficie del coche sintió su espalda curvarse ligeramente y sus muslos separarse lo justo para que el aire corriese libremente entre ellos.

—La... Lauren...—balbuceó llevaba por el deseo y el nerviosismo sin ser capaz de abrir los ojos con un entrecortado hilillo de voz—. ¿Y si... y si entramos?...

Lauren que ignoró eso mientras sus ojos recorrían su perfecta figuran expuesta ante ella volvió a deslizar la mano está vez mucho más abajo logrando un suspiro de Camila.

—No —repuso sin más Lauren centrada cada vez más en su labor.

—Lauren...

—¿Por qué no separas un poco más los muslos?...—pidió aterciopeladamente Lauren antes de sentir la respiración de Camila entrecortarse.

—Me... mejor vamos dentro y...

—Abre más los muslos, Camila —volvió a decir Lauren en tono más exigente esta vez lográndola hacer obedecer.

En cuanto Camila separó sutilmente unos centímetros más las piernas, Lauren aprovecho a deslizar la mano por el interior de sus muslos recorriéndola en una caricia de delante hacia atrás logrando que gimiese con fuerza.

—¡Lauren! —quiso protestar Camila con las mejillas ardientes de deseo volviendo ligeramente la cabeza para tratar de mirarla sintiendo aún su mano en la zona más caliente de su cuerpo.

—¿No querías que te oyesen? —murmuró Lauren aún muy cerquita de su oído volviendo a deslizar la mano nuevamente lográndola estremecer y que un nuevo gemido cortase el aire—. ¿No querías gemir tanto?...

Camila que se sonrojo más por el acaloramiento de la excitante situación que por haberse visto pillado en falta tragó lentamente.

—A... así no, a lo mejor si... si entramos... y... dejas que te toque yo a ti... puede que...

Un nuevo gemido más intenso y profundo que los anteriores logró interrumpirla y su cuerpo entero vibro sintiendo los dedos de Lauren recorrerla más lentamente pero con mayor presteza.

—No —dijo firmemente Lauren sin ceder ni un ápice al tiempo que la veía torturarse a medio subir el capo—. ¿Querías gemir y que pudiesen oírte no?...—otra nueva caricia hizo que Camila gimiese y tuviese que apretar los muslos mordiéndose con fuerza el labio para contenerse—. Solo te estoy complaciendo, ¿ves?...

Camila que se dispuso a subir la otra rodilla al capo sintió la mano de Lauren presionar más ligeramente desde atrás entre sus piernas.

—¿Me has oído pedirte que subas la otra, Camz?... —murmuró sugerentemente ella viendo a Camila bajar nuevamente el pie al suelo—. No, ¿verdad?... Pues bájala...

Camila que no sabría cuanto más aguantaría en aquella posición con ambas manos apoyadas del capo y una rodilla cerro sus ojos tragando despacio sin atreverse a levantar de nuevo en pie de puntilla del verde césped.

—Eso es...

—Lauren...—murmuró quedamente Camila a modo de suplica.

—Así que Kayla... —repuso Lauren al tiempo que volvía a acariciarla arrancándole nuevos suspiros, jadeos y gemidos a cual más intenso con cada nombre que pronunciaba—. Sofia... Carla... Melissa... Christina... Gloria...

Camila que igual había exagerado un poco mucho sentía que con cada caricia su deseo crecía más, más y más por momentos.

—Yo... a... a lo mejor... no han sido...

Otro nuevo gemido fue arrancado de sus labios haciendo que arañase el capo al cerrar sus manos en torno a él.

—Tantas...

—¿Ah no?...—continuó diciendo Lauren en tono burlón y sugerente sin dejar de acariciarla cada vez más escuchando acelerarse más y más su respiración.

—No... so... solo... solo dos...

Lauren que elevo ligeramente una ceja se sonrió escondidamente para si sin dejar de torturarla.

—Pues es una pena...

—¿Por... por qué?...—jadeo Camila comenzando a sentirse a las puertas del orgasmo.

Lauren que también lo sintió retiró la mano de golpe sintiendo aún sus dedos húmedos de la tela y se apartó de ella yendo a la hamaca para recoger ahora si su ropa y sus cosas.

—Porque vas a tener que llamar a esas "bombas" tan sensuales si quieres terminar —le espetó ella más que picada antes de coger sus cosas y alejarse por el jardín de allí.

Camila que abrió los ojos como platos volvió la cabeza tan rápido que por poco resbala y se cae del capo.

—¿Otra vez? —gritó incrédula Camila sin importarle que pudiesen oírla gritar en topless—. ¿En serio, Lauren?...

Lauren que siguió andando sin más levantó la mano con la cual la había estado acariciando y la movió a modo de despedida.

Ni misiones ni mierdas, solo imaginar otras manos acariciando de esa forma a Camila la volvía loca.

—¡Bye, bye Camz! —dijo sonriéndose totalmente recelada—. ¡Hasta otra!

Camila que abrió aún más la boca no pudiendo creerse que la dejase nuevamente con el calentón, cogió las toallas, la crema solar, y parte de su bañador y lo lanzó todo enfadadamente con un manotazo al suelo emitiendo un gritito caprichoso de frustración.

Lauren se las iba a pagar, tarde o temprano se iba a cobrar aquellos desplantes.

¡Nadie dejaba a medias a Camila Cabello, nadie!

Continuara...


	10. 10 Cyberpuf

**"So honey now**

 **Take me into your loving arms**

 **Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**

 **Place your head on my beating heart**

 **I'm thinking out loud**

 **Maybe we found love right where we are"**

 **Thinking Out Loud**

 **Ed Sheeran**

"/Has estado increíble. Este jueves habrá fase final de luna nueva y a eso de las nueve de la noche la marea estará ideal... ¿te apetece...? por los viejos tiempos. Eli./"

Alycia no podía dejar de mirar el mensaje. Era jueves. Eran casi las nueve de la noche. Y ahí estaba… observando desde la distancia a Eli que no se había percatado de su presencia.

Estaba ansiosa por estar a solas con Eli a la vez que aterrada, ya habían pasado diez años, ¿y si nada era lo que esperaba? ¿Y si lo que había sentido el otro día tan sólo era un espejismo del amor que habían compartido? ¿Y si Eliza sólo quería ser amigable?

—¡Maldito gusano! ¡Quédate ahí! ¡No te muevas!— la pequeña playa estaba vacía y el diálogo de Eli con el cebo que intentaba colocar en el anzuelo hizo sonreír a Alycia mientras se acercaba.—¡Que te la vas a pasar genial buceando! ¡Y a ver si encuentras un amiguito para que yo pueda cenar!—

El sonido del haz de leña que dejó caer la castaña sobre la arena sobresaltó a Eli, que no esperaba a nadie ya. No se dio la vuelta, sabía que era ella ¿quién más iría sino a esa cala perdida en una noche que amenazaba lluvia? Sonrió abiertamente, estaba allí, había ido… agarró otro gusano de la caja ya que había destrozado el primero y se propuso volver a armar el cebo.

—Tu compañero se movía demasiado gusanito… a ver si contigo tengo más suerte… ahora que seremos dos para la cena ¡tráeme un pez grande!— Lanzó la línea al agua y se dispuso a armar otra caña.

Alycia encendía el fuego en silencio, Eli siempre la hacía sonreír con sus payasadas. Se había tomado unos cuantos analgésicos para el dolor y había escapado de la enfermería. Paige le había dicho una semana de reposo absoluto, pero ya habían pasado cuatro días… ya estaba bien… sólo debía tener cuidado que no se le saltaran los puntos del estómago ni los de la pierna, no mover mucho el hombro derecho que se le había dislocado y descansar bien que el sábado por fin probarían la plataforma sumergida.

Se agachó un poco para soplar dentro de la pequeña hoguera que había formado con los troncos y así avivar el fuego.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?— Eliza sonrió para dentro.

—¡Un baile como el de la otra noche haría arder toda la playa, no gracias!… tú encárgate de conseguirnos la cena…—

Colocó decenas de pequeñas velas alrededor de la manta que puso al lado del fuego y sacó la botella de vino que había traído, sirvió dos copas y se acercó por detrás a Eli que aún luchaba con el segundo gusano que no quería quedarse en el anzuelo.

—¡Se resiste!... ok… espera… ya… ahí… eso es pequeño… ¡listo!— Aly se apartó y Eliza lanzó la línea al agua con un movimiento elegante y enérgico. Se enjuagó las manos en el agua del mar y tomó la copa de las manos de Aly. —Por los viejos tiempos.— dijo alzando la copa y entonces azul y verde se encontraron en la oscuridad de una noche apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna menguante.

—Estás preciosa…— Aly no podía dejar de mirarla, se había prometido una noche tranquila, re—conocerse, empezar de cero… pero ahora sólo podía pensar en besarla, en capturar con su boca esos labios con los que había soñado tantas veces.

—Aly… yo…— Eli que había perdido toda esperanza al no recibir respuesta a su mensaje ahora tenía la mente en blanco… no podía pensar… tenía los sentidos embotados. El aroma a mar, a tierra mojada que anunciaba la lluvia que no tardaría en llegar, el olor de Aly tan familiar a la vez que lejano… hacía que se mareara, el deseo empezó a embargarla y las piernas le temblaron de expectación. Se tambaleó hacia adelante y se agarró de Aly para no caerse.

—Dius… me matas Eli…— los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas del dolor que sintió cuando la mano de la rubia se aferró a su hombro, la miró a los ojos y en un instante de locura, tomó su cara con una mano y se acercó hasta rozar sus labios.

Eli dejo caer delicadamente la copa en la arena, que amortiguó el golpe… y se agarró al cuello de la castaña acercándola más a sí misma. Alycia sabía tan bien como lo recordaba… los labios suaves, el sabor a café dulce y el aroma a flores blancas y cítricos, una combinación que siempre la había embriagado. Se estaba perdiendo en las sensaciones que la inundaban, tomó la copa que aún sujetaba Alycia y la colocó con cuidado a un lado.

Alycia la miraba hipnotizada mientras la rubia se volvía a acomodar entre sus brazos… el beso había borrado cualquier resquicio de dolor que podría llegar a haberle quedado encima, así que la abrazó más fuertemente y besó el lunar que tenía cerca de su labio y la volvía loca, luego mordió su boca suavemente provocando un remolino de emociones en las terminaciones nerviosas de la rubia que comenzó a reír por las mariposas que sentía en el estómago…

—¿Tienes otra copa? Creo que la mía se ha llenado de arena.— dijo separándose un poco, no quería apresurar la velada y si seguían por ese camino terminarían haciendo el amor allí mismo.

—Tendrás que beber de la mía.— Alycia sonrió feliz mientras se separaba. Las cosas estaban yendo justo como ella quería.

—Sabes entonces que me enteraré de todos tus secretos.—

Aly casi se atragantó —Tal vez tenga uno o dos que te sorprenderían.—

Al momento la pequeña luz verde que se mantenía sujeta a una de las cañas comenzó a moverse rápidamente.

—¡Parece que tendremos cena!— Eli sacó sin mucha dificultad, gracias a su destreza, un pez de tamaño mediano… Aly rebuscó en la cesta que estaba a un costado de las cañas y sacó una sartén, el aceite, la pimienta y la sal. Como en los viejos tiempos la rubia había estado en todos los detalles, la admiraba por eso. Improvisó un trípode con unas piedras grandes que encontró cerca y colocó la sartén encima para calentar el aceite.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo estos años? ¿Cómo es que tienes una tienda de velas?— Le preguntó a la rubia que terminaba de limpiar el pescado, colocaba los desechos en una bolsa y se lo pasaba para que lo cocine.

—Es una larga historia— empezó mientras se enjuagaba las manos en el agua de mar.

—¡UN MÉDICO! ¡POR DIOS UN MÉDICO!— la sangre no le permitía ver dónde estaba la herida, la mina había hecho volar el jeep por los cielos y dar una vuelta de campana antes de aterrizar sobre el costado de la carretera.

—¡Malditos hijos de puta!— dijo una mujer morena acercándose a la voluntaria de Economistas sin Fronteras que estaba intentando parar la hemorragia de uno de sus soldados que yacía por partes en el suelo.

Enseguida otro jeep voló por los aires cayendo a escasos metros de ellas.

—¡¿QUE DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO?!— Eli estaba en shock, pero eso no le impedía presionar las heridas de su compañero de viaje. —¡DIUSSSS, TU BRAZO! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA TU BRAZO?!—

—Tranquila princesa… nos metimos en una carretera mala… ¡ALTO A TODOS LOS VEHÍCULOS! ¡ALTO A TODOS LOS VEHÍCULOS!— Gritó Adina por el Walkie —¡ESTAMOS EN ZONA DE MINAS! REPITO, ESTAMOS EN ZONA DE MINAS!—

El convoy de siete Jeeps encargados de llevar las cajas de alimentos para uno de los mayores campos de refugiados de la zona se detuvo al instante, —A ver rubia, déjame a mí…— un soldado con una banda blanca y una cruz roja se había acercado hasta donde ella estaba. —¡Dius! ¡Alan! ¡Alan!— el médico notó como el soldado que tenía delante comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, le faltaba un brazo y media pierna.—Presiona aquí rubia.— dijo señalando un orificio de donde no paraba de salir la sangre a chorros.

Eliza respondía muy bien a todo lo que le mandaban a pesar de que temblaba de pies a cabeza. El lugar era un caos, una nube de polvo y arena los envolvía y el olor a sangre inundaba su nariz. –"¡¿Quién diablos me manda a meterme en esto?!".— Recordó con auténtico fervor a su profesor de Proyectos Humanitarios Internacionales que le había propuesto hacer "trabajo de campo" para bajar un poco a la realidad. –"¡Maldito bastardo!"—

—¡Arrrrghhhh!— la cabeza del conductor del jeep en el que iba Eliza asomaba por debajo del asiento… no, no la estaba pasando bien. —Si grita es que está vivo.— el médico intento tranquilizar a Eliza que estaba siendo de gran ayuda. —General, que envíen un helicóptero, ¡y alguien que vaya a ver a los del otro jeep!—

No había terminado de decir esto cuando Eli vio pasar a escasos metros de ella a través de la nube de polvo una estela blanca que impactó en un jeep haciéndolo explotar.

¡NOS ATACAN CON BAZOOKAS!— Adina gritaba adelante y atrás instando a todos a que se pongan a cubierto. Los silbidos de los misiles eran ensordecedores.

—¡UNA VIA! HAY QUE PONERLE UNA VIA… LO ESTAMOS PERDIENDO… ¡ALANNNN!...— fue lo último que recordaba con cordura Eli de esa mañana.

Horas más tarde, al amparo de las barracas en el campo de refugiados, la General de Infantería Adina Porter se acercó a ella con un petaca de ron. —Lo has hecho muy bien Princesa… a propósito, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Y ¡¿qué diablos haces aquí?!—

—Yo… yo no sabía…— Eliza aún estaba en shock, tanta sangre, el brazo aquel perdido en medio de la arena, el cuerpo de Alan inerte… ¿quién diablos era Alan? A pesar de no conocerlo de nada jamás olvidaría su rostro —Vine para hacer unas prácticas del MBA de la Universidad de Los Ángeles… había presentado un proyecto de microemprendimientos domésticos relacionados con la fabricación de velas caseras y.. y… DIUSSSSS había tanta sangre…—

Adina no supo cómo actuar cuando la joven rubia se puso a llorar en su hombro… le dio muchísima pena. Pero la guerra era así. Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a la vez que bebía otro sorbo de la petaca, nunca había sido muy buena expresando emociones...

—Cuéntame sobre tu idea…— Debía distraerla… —Tal vez pueda ayudarte…—

—Y así fue como conocí a Adina, ella me impulsó a llevar a cabo el proyecto, me puso en contacto con familias y sobre todo con mujeres emprendedoras de los campos de refugiados y de las aldeas que son quienes nos proveen de las velas. Poco a poco la empresa fue cobrando importancia, se hizo presente en las redes sociales y otras ONG´s nos contactaron. Así que ahora tenemos una red de veintitrés asociaciones que hacen de intermediarias con los productores. Nunca fue su intención involucrarse tanto, pero nos hicimos buenas amigas… y ella estaba cansada de tanta muerte. Así que nos asociamos y aquí estamos. Nos va bastante bien…—

Aly que había estado atenta a todo lo que le decía Eli no podía dejar de pensar en los peligros por los que había pasado y las cosas que vio en medio de una guerra.

—¿Por qué me miras así? Ya lo he superado, realmente me bajó a la realidad, yo que siempre había pensado que mi adolescencia había sido terrible… mira por donde... ¿Y tú? Cuéntame tus últimos diez años…—

—Nada fuera de lo normal.— mintió Alycia terminando su plato, –"Si tan sólo pudiese volver el tiempo atrás… me hubiese quedado contigo…"— Hablar de su vida la entristecía sobremanera —Mi día a día es bastante rutinario y vacío… no… no hay mucho que pueda contar. Dius ¡qué calor! ¿No te parece? Creo que va a llover.— miró al cielo intentando cambiar de tema. Cómo explicar que sus mejores amigos, los únicos con los que se sentía realmente en familia pasaban más tiempo dentro del agua que fuera.

—Venga, vamos a darnos un baño, tú estarás harta, ¡pero a mi me apetece meterme a nadar!—

—No, yo….— Alycia recordaba muy bien como solían terminar esas veladas en la playa, y se moría por jugar una carrera con Eli, pero si llegaba a aparecer con un punto fuera de lugar Paige se encargaría de atarla a la camilla por otra semana más.

—¿Es que ha olvidado cómo nadar señorita entrenadora de orcas?— Los ojos de la rubia chisporroteaban de placer, sabía que si la picaba lograría lo que quisiera.

—¡La última recoge todo!— gritó Aly riendo a carcajadas como hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía antes de salir corriendo a la vez que se quitaba por el camino la poca ropa que llevaba y las zapatillas, ya las buscaría luego con la luz del móvil… si lo encontraba…

Eliza reaccionó tarde y salió unos segundos después de la castaña, se tomó su tiempo para colocarse bien el bikini rojo cereza que llevaba puesto y entró al agua que la recibió en un abrazo refrescante. Dio unas cuantas brazadas hacia la roca que se encontraba en uno de los extremos de la cala y que era dónde hace tantos años solían tomar como referencia para dar la vuelta. Pero al llegar no vio a Aly. Comenzó a preocuparse… habían pasado tan solo unos segundos, estaba segura, ¿o serían minutos?

—"¡Ahí estás!"— Pensó Aly mientras retenía la respiración bajo el agua, quería sorprender a Eli, como siempre había hecho, le había costado nadar utilizando sólo el brazo izquierdo y estaba segura que algún punto se le había salido. Paige la iba a matar. Pero la sensación de estar viva otra vez después de tanto tiempo bien valía la pena.

Apenas sintió las piernas de la rubia cerca tiró de ella y la hizo caer sentada sobre el banco de arena que se encontraba rodeando la piedra. El agua apenas las cubría así que Alycia volvió a escapar a una parte un poco más profunda.

—¡Hey! ¡Que la carrera no ha terminado!— Eli la persiguió hasta que nuevamente volvió a sentir la quietud del mar envolviéndola hasta el pecho, plantó los pies en la arena a la espera de cualquier movimiento –"Esta vez no vas a sorprenderme…".— Y apenas la sintió emerger detrás suyo, cerró los ojos y sonrió. Retuvo el impulso nato de luchar contra la morena, tan sólo quería sentirla cerca.

Toda la excitación salvaje que había sentido con el alcohol durante la fiesta se estaba haciendo presente en una necesidad física de sentir la piel de Alycia contra a la suya.

La castaña la rodeó con su brazo sano pero en vez de volver a sumergirla como había pensado se abrazó a ella, recostando su cabeza en la espalda de la rubia… —Perdóname… yo… yo… nunca debí haberme ido así… si no me hubiese ido...— de repente toda su historia cayó como una piedra en el fondo de un estanque, la había abandonado, y Eliza había terminado en medio de una guerra.

—Debías hacerlo, yo te estaba anclando… no te dejaba volar… no me di cuenta hasta el día que entraste en la tienda y lo vi todo claro… tendría que haberte apoyado— se dio la vuelta enfrentándola y sumergiéndose en su mirada le susurró lo que nunca se habría atrevido a decirle —Lo siento tanto…—

—No hagas eso princesa…— Alycia notaba como se humedecían los ojos de la rubia a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior… —sabes que no puedo verte así…— tomó su cara con ambas manos y le dio el más dulce de los besos, notando el sabor a mar en su piel, quería mitigar el propio dolor que había sentido durante tanto tiempo.

Eli se dejó besar, al principio sorprendida, no esperaba esa ternura con la que Aly estaba tomando sus labios, despacio elevó una mano y comenzó a acariciar su cara, intentando reconocer con sus manos a la niña que había dejado hacía diez años, y se encontró con la mujer en la que se había convertido ahora.

Notó como las lágrimas tibias surcaban sus mejillas y una emoción abrasadora como hacía tiempo que no experimentaba la inundó, tomó la boca de Alycia con una furia posesiva, casi con violencia, dando lugar a que la pasión borrara toda la distancia que los años habían creado entre ellas.

Aly bajó sus manos a la parte baja de su espalda y la sujetó como pudo, el hombro la estaba matando y otro punto se le había saltado, pero colocó las piernas de Eli alrededor de su cintura.

Eli aprovechó para profundizar el beso, explorando la boca de Aly con su lengua, mordiendo sus labios para luego acariciarlos suavemente con sus dedos.

Alycia tomo uno con sus dientes y lo saboreó, deleitándose mientras tanto en los ojos de Eliza que parecían el cielo oscuro de la noche.

Subió una mano recorriendo el camino hasta los pechos de Eli que se erguían bajo la tela del sujetador haciendo evidente su excitación. Pasó sus dedos por debajo y pellizcó muy fuerte, hasta que la rubia echó su cabeza hacía atrás en un gesto de auténtico placer y se le escapó un gemido, se agarró a la cabeza de Aly y la pegó a su pecho.

—Por favor… no pares…— susurró entre jadeos.

—Eli… diusss… como te echaba de menos….— Alycia deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos, no quería ir rápido, pero sentía que debía compensar todo el tiempo que habían estado separadas.

Al pasar sus dedos por debajo de la tela del bikini notó una humedad que no era la del agua del mar precisamente.

El placer que le produjo saberse la causa de lo que estaba sintiendo Eli le hizo arquear la espalda, Eli aprovechó el gesto para quitarle lo que le quedaba de ropa con su mano libre.

—Quiero que seas mía… ahora…— Alycia estaba empezando a perder el autocontrol que había estado trabajando durante todos estos años, cogió a Eli fuertemente y abrió ligeramente sus piernas para apoyar a Eli en su cuerpo, entonces la penetró fuertemente con sus dedos.

—Ahhhhh… — Eli dejó escapar un gemido al sentir a Alycia dentro suyo. —Aly… no pares… por fav… Ahhhh….— se abrazó con desesperación estremeciéndose con el contacto de la piel desnuda en su propio cuerpo.

—No lo haré…— susurró entre jadeos mientras mordía su cuello, necesitaba aferrarse a algo, quería saber que Eli era real, que lo que estaba sucediendo no era producto de su mente, tantas noches había soñado con esto que ahora que lo estaba viviendo no quería dejarlo escapar.

Eliza clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Alycia, a la vez que movía sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás para sentirla no sólo dentro suya sino en todo su cuerpo.

La castaña entendió el mensaje y comenzó a utilizar el pulgar en ese punto que volvía loca a Eli…. —Siiii… ohhhhh… Siiiiii… Aly… Sigueeeee….—

Eli se estaba tensando alrededor de sus dedos, iba a correrse en cualquier momento. —¡AAAAhhhhhh…. Siiiii…. Diussss!— sus gemidos aumentaban junto con las marcas que le estaba dejando en la piel, pero Aly ya no sentía nada más que el placer de Eli concentrado.

—Eres mía Eli…— susurró en su oído a medida que desaceleraba el ritmo pero aumentaba la fuerza de su mano.

—Por fav… más… ahhh… rap… ahhh… AAAAHHHHH…— Eliza estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, pero Aly sabía que si alargaba la espera justo antes de la forma adecuada, sería mucho más largo e intenso.

—Dime qué quieres cariño…—

—Quiero más… ahhhh… más rápido… AHHHHH…—

—Estas a punto… déjame ser quien te lleve… no te apresures…—

—Por favor… lo nece… sito… Aaaaaly… mi amor…—

Alycia aumentó la velocidad de a poco.

—Córrete en mis manos…—

—OHHH….. SIIIII…. AHHHHHH.—

—Eso es preciosa…—

—SIIIII…. OHHHH… SIIIII….— Alycia sujetó fuertemente el cuerpo de la rubia que arqueó su espalda hacia atrás explotando en un orgasmo intenso que la dejó temblando entre unos brazos que la sujetaban con una ternura infinita.

Las oleadas de placer no dejaban de estremecerla, sus músculos temblaban bajo la piel.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado.— escuchó el susurro en su oído mientras se dejaba llevar hasta la orilla. —Descansa mi amor.—

Alycia la colocó sobre la manta junto al fuego al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su piel aún tibia por la excitación.

Pasaba sus dedos por la piel con adoración, como si quisiera hacer eternos los minutos. Necesita alargar este momento como fuese.

Eliza fue volviendo de a poco del letargo en el que se encontraba, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con que Alycia se había puesto la camiseta en algún momento y la observaba con una mirada extraña.

—¡¿Qué haces?!— viendo que la castaña se levantaba con dificultad quiso detenerla.

—Debo irme…— El dolor se le estaba haciendo insoportable, y a duras penas había logrado ocultar las heridas de los ojos de Eli que escrutaban los suyos sin entender nada.

—Aly espera… yo…—

La castaña volvió a arrodillarse al lado de Eli para besarla con ternura. —Hoy no. Ten paciencia… pero hoy… es que… debo irme…— se levantó y comenzó a buscar los pantalones por la arena y las zapatillas.

—…pe… pero….— Eliza no entendía nada, comenzó a vestirse rápidamente pero la castaña ya estaba lista. —Te toca recoger… y no te preocupes, la próxima recogeré yo.— debía huir rápido, le estaban fallando las fuerzas y si se desmayaba no sabría cómo salir de esa.

Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo dejando a una Eli totalmente frustrada… ya se lo compensaría y con creces. Lo importante es que había tomado una decisión, una decisión que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

 **NA1.— Gracias Nawin1991 por evitar que las gaviotas atacaran a las chicas durante su smut.**

 **NA2.— Gracias a mi Beta, por tu infinita paciencia en la corrección y re—corrección del capítulo, si me dejaras te lo pagaría en carne argentina.**

 **NA3.— ¿Qué le hará Paige a Aly cuando vea que se ha portado mal?**


	11. 11 CarolinaLeal848

La luna brillaba en lo más alto del cielo esparciendo su pálida luz por la ondeante superficie del mar cuyas olas rompían contra las rocas cuando Lindsey sentada sobre la arena volvió a ojear su teléfono móvil.

Tenía la cabeza hecha un autentico lío...

Por una parte sabía que era un error no delatar a Ricky y a Bobby, sobretodo a este último después de lo que había descubierto la noche anterior durante la fiesta.

Por otro lado, si lo hacía, si les delataba ya podían darse ambos por muertos. Probablemente sería ella la encargada de ejecutar esa orden y para ser sincera, dudaba de ser capaz de hacerlo llegado el momento.

No era una cuestión de integridad, Lindsey tenía muy claro quienes eran los buenos y quienes los malos. Existían innumerables razones para considerar al Directorio K los malos, para empezar ellos y solo ellos habían sido los responsables de la muerte de sus padres y de que ahora ella llevase esa clase de vida.

Sería absurdo decir que no disfrutase de su trabajo, toda esa emoción, ese subidón constante de adrenalina, el peligro... despertar en una ciudad diferente de cuando en cuando, interactuar con gente distinta cada día y sobretodo interceder en el camino del Directorio K e impedir que gente inocente pague las consecuencias de sus acciones... pero de haber tenido elección, dudaba que hubiese decidido llevar esa clase de vida.

Debía admitir que a veces la emoción no era tan emocionante, que a veces el subidón de adrenalina nunca llegaba, que el peligro era cada vez más peligroso... que el despertar en una ciudad diferente de cuando en cuando lo único que hacía era conseguir que se sintiese más sola y que interponerse en el camino del Directorio K no siempre resultaba lo mejor porque la gente inocente acababa sufriendo hiciese lo que hiciese.

No, no todo era tan increíble como ella se esforzaba por demostrarse... pero si no lo hacía, si no se convencía a si misma de que esas razones eran suficientes para seguir adelante con lo que hacía... ¿qué le quedaría?...

Lindsey se paso las manos sobrepasadas por el rostro y recogió el botellín del suelo antes de llevárselo a los labios y darle otro largo trago, dejándolo caer en la arena.

¿Qué coño estaba haciendo con su vida?...

¿Por qué demonios no delataba a Bob y se olvidaba de todo ese turbio asunto? ¿Por qué no lo había hecho ya?...

El sonido de la ensordecedora música, la exaltada multitud y los rugientes motores a sus espaldas a lo lejos le recordó una vez más que debería estar allí, en una de las avenidas marítimas más peligrosas y menos transitadas muy cerca de los talleres de Hector que ocupaban más de una octava parte de los polígonos colindantes y donde solía celebrar sus carreras más peligrosas e ilegales.

Hector controlaba buena parte de Los Angeles entre otros muchos sitios, y ese era su territorio principal. Un paso en falso y estaría muerta. No, no podía arriesgarse a levantar sospechas en ningún sentido. No aquella noche... no tan cerca de pillar a Hector como estaban...

Lindsey cerró los ojos por un instante y deseó por un momento que aquel no fuese su encargo... ganarse la confianza de Camila

El sordo sonido de pasos en la arena la hizo volver la cabeza y en cuanto vio la negra figura que se acercaba a ella apartó la mirada de nuevo hacia la orilla donde las olas golpeaban las rocas y el rumor de las olas se escuchaba con más fuerza.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan sola, Lindsey?

Lindsey que se sonrió amargamente ante aquellas palabras se inclinó alcanzando otro de los botellines abriéndolo con desgana.

—¿Te ha enviado él para asegurarse de que no te delate a ti también?...

El rostro de Lauren cambió súbitamente e instintivamente miró a su alrededor queriendo evitar que alguien pudiese oírlas.

Al parecer Lindsey había tenido tiempo de sobra de atar cabos e hilar, hilos relacionándoles.

Lindsey se llevó el botellín a los labios dando otro largo trago antes de sonreírse de nuevo.

—Pero que hijos de...

—Lo siento —la interrumpió Lauren antes de que siguiese por ese camino—. Lindsey sé que ahora estás enfadada, que no puedes pensar con claridad y que...

—¿Y qué estoy a esto de patearte tu sexy trasero? —le espetó ella haciendo como que cogía algo pequeño entre los dedos de la mano con la que no sujetaba el botellín—. Confíe en ti, Lauren... —dijo Lindsey dolida poniéndose en pie a trompicones—. Confíe en Ricky... en Bob y... ¡Dios, que gilipollas debo haberos parecido!

Lauren se sobresaltó al ver como Lindsey lanzaba con fuerza la botella contra las rocas haciéndola estallar en mil pedazos.

—¡Debe haberos hecho mucha gracia, ¿No es así?! —escuchó decir a Lindsey que comenzaba a alzar la voz—. ¡Debe haberos resultado muy divertido reíros a mi costa!

Lauren que volvió a ojear la playa viendo algunas hogueras y gente muy a lo lejos, tragó despacio y trató de acercarse a ella viéndola en ese estado.

—Lindsey no es así, tienes que creerme por favor...

—¿Qué te crea?

Aquello le resultó muy divertido a Lindsey, tremendamente divertido tanto que tuvo que soltar una carcajada irónica.

—¡Me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo...! —dijo descaradamente Lindsey dándole una dura mirada—. ¿Y ahora buscas que te crea?...

—Lindsey para mi esto tampoco está siendo fácil, ¿sabes?

La sonrisa de Lindsey se hizo mucho más cruel y más profunda cuando alzó la mirada al cielo reteniendo las lágrimas de impotencia que se habían comenzado a formar en sus ojos antes de mirarla.

—Oh es cierto, manipularla y meterte en las bragas de Camila debe estar siendo durisimo para ti...

Fue un impulso, algo inconsciente y no pensado pero la mano de Lauren le cruzó la cara a Lindsey con tanta fuerza que hasta su propia cara cambio teniendo que retroceder aireada y herida.

Lindsey que sintió el sabor de la sangre en sus labios deslizó la lengua por entre ellos saboreándola antes de sonreírse aún más y dedicarle una dolida y resignada mirada.

—¡No creí que fuese a ser así! —le gritó Lauren sintiendo el ardor aún en sus dedos por la dureza del golpe.

Ella también sufría, podía parecer fría, calculadora, celosa, posesiva pero era humana. Era humana y aquella era su vida... no un juego, su vida... su propia vida...

—No creí que podría enamorarme de ella, ¿vale? —confesó Lauren con la voz rota buscando sus ojos con dolor—. No, no creí que... que... no quería hacerte daño, no quería hacerle daño a Camila, no quiero hacer daño a nadie Linds... pero... pero este... este trabajo... este mundo es así... —eran las gruesas lágrimas de Lauren las que brillaban bajo la luz de la luna sobre sus mejillas esta vez y Raven también se dio cuenta de ello—. Ojala pudiese retroceder el tiempo, ojala pudiese conseguir que ninguna de las dos sufrieseis... pero no puedo hacerlo... no puedo Lindsey, y tú tampoco... sé que te sientes traicionada, que te sientes herida pero...

—Callate...—acertó a decir Lindsey apartando la mirada de ella, Lauren hizo el amago de seguir pero Lindsey avanzó casi a trompicones sobre la arena—. No quiero oírlo... no quiero oír nada de ti... ya no...

—Tú también mentiste, tú también fingiste ser su amiga para acercarte a Hector...—repuso Lauren mordiéndose el labio para no llorar ante ella—. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre lo que has hecho tú y lo que he hecho yo?...

Lindsey que se la quedo viendo más herida que resignada, sacudió la cabeza.

—Un corazón roto...

Lauren que bajó la mirada a la arena sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por su rostro en silencio, no pudo sentirse peor en aquellos momentos. Tan culpable, tan llena de dolor...

—Hector es peligroso, Lindsey... —se atrevió a susurrar Lauren tras unos segundos de silencio aún sin mirarla—. Sabes que lo es...

—¿Y Camila, Lauren? —la acusó ella sin dejar de mirarla unos instantes con una amarga sonrisa—. ¿Ella lo es?...

No, Camila no era peligrosa. No era siquiera una amenaza a considerar. Estaba mucho más limpia que cualquiera de ellos, que ella misma en muchos más aspectos de los que debiera y aún así... Hector quería convertirla en algo que no era... en alguien que Lauren no quería que fuera...

—Ayúdame, por favor... —suplicó Lauren a pesar de su orgullo levantando la mirada entre lágrimas para enfrentar sus ojos—. Ayúdame Lindsey... nadie nunca me ha importado tanto como me importa ella, necesito sacarla de ahí... necesito... necesito protegerla...

Lindsey que se la quedo viendo largamente unos instantes pronto escuchó la aguda voz de Camila, que ataviada con un pantalón corto ajustado y un top rosa pegado al cuerpo, llegaba danzando con su larga melena azabache y unos botellines en las manos.

—Eh, ¿pero qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó Camila en alto a medida que se acercaba, dado que toda la fiesta se estaba sucediendo en la playa o en la avenida—. ¡Os estáis perdiendo toda la diversión!

Lauren que vio a Lindsey cambiar su cara no se volvió mientras con disimulo se secaba sus propias lágrimas y tomaba aire intentando serenarse. Lindsey que no estaba en condiciones de hacer lo mismo tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó sentada en la arena aún con lágrimas en sus ojos.

La sonrisa de Camila se volvió algo insegura al llegar al lado de Lauren que hasta aquel instante le había estado dando la espalda y en lugar de fijar su atención en ella, la fijó en Linsey.

—Hey, hey Lindsey...—murmuró ella con preocupación agachándose a su lado, dejando los botellines a un lado sobre la arena—. ¿Qué pasa?...

Lindsey que fue incapaz de mirarla, desvió la mirada hacia Lauren que se la devolvió por encima del hombro de Camila, que posando las manos sobre sus rodillas pareció preocuparse todavía más al no obtener respuesta.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Camila al verla así volviendo la cabeza fugazmente para mirar a Lauren—. ¿Qué le pasa?...

Lauren que agradeció estar al amparo de la noche y que no pudiese verle los ojos bien en aquellos momentos, se encogió de hombros quedamente no sabiendo que contestar en aquellos momentos.

—Tenía una cita importante esta noche... —escuchó Lauren hablar a Lindsey tras unos instantes de dudoso silencio—. Y no ha venido...

Camila que se relajó mucho más al escucharla sintió algo de pena por su amiga, pocas veces la había visto en ese estado desde que la conocía hacía ya muchos meses atrás. Y por lo general, toleraba muy bien el alcohol...

—Bueno, no te pongas así —quiso consolarla Camila llevando la mano a su carita para que no llorase más—. Esa persona se lo pierde... ahora que tal si pasamos de toda esta fiesta por una noche, ¿y Lauren y yo te acercamos a casa?...

Lindsey que no tenía ahora mismo fuerzas ni argumentos para convencerla de que podría llegar sola a casa, terminó asintiendo con resignación.

Camila que se puso en pie se acercó disponiéndose a ayudarla a levantarse cuando de pronto escuchó un sonido electrizante a sus espaldas y se volvio a tiempo de ver como Lauren recibía una descarga con un arma taser y caía al suelo.

Lindsey que se dispuso a reaccionar se convulsionó ante ella al tiempo que otra sombra oscura le daba una descarga por la espalda que la hizo caer inconsciente al suelo.

Camila se dispuso a gritar, a huir pero al volverse alguien la golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza y cayó junto a ellas sordamente sobre la arena.

Una de las encapuchadas sombras se llevó la mano al oído y pareció dirigirse a algún tipo de dispositivo intercomunicador.

—"La tenemos..." —afirmó el chico con contundencia—. "Si, señor me informan que el otro equipo ya tiene a la otra chica" —preguntas al otro lado—. "No, señor no ha sido en su casa. Ha sido en el aparcamiento del SeaWorld, estamos completamente seguros de que es ella..."

La voz al otro lado pareció preguntar algo mientras la sombra veía como la otra figura oscura se inclinaba y recogía a una de las chica del suelo sin mucho esfuerzo cargándola sobre su hombro.

—"No, señor esta no estaba sola..." —mas voces al otro lado—. "Así es, ¿qué quiere que hagamos con las otras dos?..." —preguntó mientras sacaba su arma y la preparaba quitándole el seguro apuntando a la cabeza de una de las chicas—. "¿Señor...?"—la orden fue clara, concisa y contundente—. "Si, señor regresaremos con el paquete enseguida" —contestó el chico antes de cortar toda comunicación y aún apuntando a una de las chicas a la cara volver a ponerle el seguro.

Nunca sabrían lo cerca que habían estado ambas de la muerte aquella noche, ¿pero la que se llevaban con ellos?... esa probablemente pronto iba a desear estar muerta...


	12. 12 Cyberpuf

"I want no other, no other lover

This is our life, our time

When we are together, I need you forever

Is it love?"

Haddaway - What is love?

-¡RICK! ¡Piscina 1!-

-Ok Comandante.-

Alycia entró en los vestuarios, necesitaba pensar y ningún sitio mejor que bajo el agua. Siempre que se sentía sobrepasada acudía al silencio y a la oscuridad envolvente.

Se colocó el neopreno, los plomos, montó el equipo y se lo puso a sus espaldas. Controló el sabor y la presión del aire. Cogió las aletas, las gafas, la linterna y el walkie, y salió al deck.

Las estrellas seguían brillando a lo alto. Las mismas que habían iluminado los ojos de Eli hacía apenas unos momentos, mientras se derretía en sus manos.

-"¡Entrando!", dejaré la linterna encendida para que me veas, calcula una hora.- Sabía que difícilmente le pasaría algo, pero por las dudas no podía arriesgarse, cada vez que bajaba sola a su refugio casi uterino Rick la cuidaba. Dejó el walkie en el deck, dentro de uno de los cubos vacíos de pescado y se metió en el agua.

Enseguida apareció Amidala dando vueltas a su alrededor, en forma de saludo.

-"Hola preciosa."- pensó mientras acariciaba su lado y se cogía a la aleta dorsal para que la propia delfín fuera quien la llevara hasta la parte más profunda de la piscina.

-"Gracias amiga...".-

Aly nunca había sido muy comunicativa, sin embargo tenía un mundo interior muy rico, y cada tanto necesitaba sentarse a pensar, aclarar las ideas, y bajo el agua todo salía siempre mejor. –"Definitivamente mejor."- pensó nuevamente en Eli en el agua, su cuerpo moviéndose contra el propio –"Dius."-

Intentó alejar ese imagen de su mente, necesitaba pensar, dilucidar cómo iba a llevar acabo lo que le estaba rondando en la cabeza, eso que se le había enquistado desde que vio a Eliza en la fiesta de Rhia.

Sentada en la oscuridad del agua no podía dejar de pensar en cómo dejar la agencia sin perjudicar a ninguno de sus amigos.

Amidala pasaba nadando cerca, y Aly extendía su brazo para acariciarla.

-"¡Llegó el momento!"- Pensó mientras se le erizaba la piel. –"Yo también merezco ser feliz."-

Hablaría con Neil, tendría que entenderlo, podría darle otra oportunidad a Zach o bien entrenar a Rick, que al estar en las dos agencias podría negociar para fusionarlas y sacarlas adelante.

Todos creían que Alycia se mantenía fuera de lo que sucedía entre las agencias, pero jamás habría llegado donde estaba ahora sino fuera por su inteligencia y capacidad de observación. Si había dejado pasar lo de la fiesta, los disparos a Bobby, el interrogatorio y hasta el polvo entre su mejor amiga y su mejor amigo, era porque creía que a la larga las dos agencias se terminarían por fusionar.

-"Voy a extrañarlos chicos."- le dijo a Amidala mientras pasaba a su lado y la acariciaba.

Lo único que le preocupaba era el tiroteo de la noche de la fiesta. Sus fuentes le habían confirmado que no había sido el directorio.

Apenas pudo recuperarse había dado con Whitworth y le había logrado sonsacar más información.

¡SPLASH! El cubo de agua fría terminó de espabilarlo. Con las heridas de las costillas le había costado subirlo al Porsche 911 Gt3 rojo de Rhiannon, el único vehículo que encontró disponible en la agencia. Su moto no le hubiese servido y el Hummer de Lindsey había quedado inservible en la última misión, los coches de los chicos eran una porquería... así que se dio el gusto con el deportivo.

-Verás... Johnny, tengo una forma de trabajo muy organizada...- abrió lentamente el maletín sin dejar de mirar al agente que tenía delante, totalmente maniatado, amordazado e inmovilizado en la camilla de acero. -¿Sabes lo que es la punción seca?- pero al ir a buscar la aguja para comenzar con su muy ensayado monólogo se encontró con un juguete erótico entre un revoltijo de bisturís, pinzas varias, punzones, tijeras, serruchos de cirugía y palillos de diferentes tamaños. El casi imperceptible gesto de sorpresa pasó desapercibido para Withworth que aún miraba extrañado a todos lados intentando dilucidar cómo había llegado hasta aquí.

"Maldita Lindsey... ¡le dije que no metiera sus pezuñas en mis herramientas de trabajo! Ya ordenaré todo mañana..."-Como iba diciendo, ¿sabes lo que es la punción seca?- ahora tenía toda su atención. A Lauren la perdía su pasión, pero la Comandante era conocida por su fría crueldad.

Conectó la aguja a un generador de cargas eléctricas y mientras la sostenía frente a su cara le explicó: -Te ilustro: se realiza una descarga eléctrica directamente sobre el punto gatillo del músculo, que hace que este se contraiga hasta límites increíbles, la última vez que fui al fisioterapeuta por una pequeña molestia en el cuello me dijo que no dolería... media hora de sesión después decidí comprarme un equipo completo para meterlo en mi maletín.-"Que ahora es un asco gracias a Lindsey y no da nada de miedo. ¡Dius! ¡Lind te voy a matar!"

La cara de Johnny que hasta ese momento no había mostrado ninguna emoción, cambió drásticamente al dirigir la mirada al maletín, más específicamente a las pinzas de pezones que se había dejado Lindsey. Para Alycia la gota de sudor que se formó en la frente del pobre desdichado no pasó desapercibida. -Pero creo que todo esto ya lo tienes muy visto... creo que mejor voy por "mi otro" maletín. Ahora vengo, corazón.- dijo pasándole un dedo por la mejilla.

Apenas oyó el portazo Whitworth se revolvió en la camilla, pero las bridas que lo sujetaban hacían que con cada movimiento se le clavasen más en la piel. Intentó visualizar dónde estaba, ya que definitivamente no era el parque acuático.

Además de la camilla de cirugía, sólo había una mesa también de acero donde Alycia había dejado el maletín con las odiosas pinzas para pezones.

El suelo y la pared a la que estaba anclada la camilla estaban llenas de manchas de sangre, de diversos colores según el grado de putrefacción, lo que indicaba que hacía tiempo que utilizaban el sitio con estos propósitos.

La mortecina luz que entraba por las rejas del techo, las paredes enormes y llenas de rasguños, las puertas de hierro corredizo con barrotes, le dieron la clave para saber que estaba en el Griffith Park Zoo, si la comandante no lo había vendado para que no averiguara dónde estaba, eso sólo podía significar que ya estaba escrito que no saldría de allí. El terror invadió sus huesos.

Escuchó nuevamente la puerta y la vio entrar con un maletín lleno de diamantes de pegatina violetas, como los que las niñas utilizan para decorar sus móviles, y una calavera en otros blancos y negros. No era su estilo para nada.

-A ver qué tenemos por aquí.- Alycia parecía una niña que acababa de desenvolver un juguete nuevo. -¡Alaaaaa! ¡Esto me suena!, creo que es un dildo anal, pero lo veo demasiado pequeño.- dijo sacando una serie de bolitas de tamaño progresivamente más grande unidas por un palito flexible. -¡Este creo que me gusta más!- tenía en su mano un dildo corto, cónico, ancho, con una empuñadura como de la de un punch knife.

-¿Te gusta el fisting?-

-Yoo... espera... por favor...- los ojos de Withworth se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras la comandante sacaba del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones un par de guantes azules y verdes resistentes a la lejía y con tela suavecita dentro.

-Yoo... Yo... por fav... ¿QUÉ QUIERES? ¡NO SE NADA!- empezó a balbucear pasando la mirada del dildo a los ojos de la Comandante suplicante.

Pero Aly no le hacía caso, inmersa en la cantidad de juguetes de Rhiannon empezó a sacar del maletín aquellos que más le llamaban la atención. Un dildo que parecía más una espada Jedi que un objeto placentero, unas pinzas para el pene, algo muy fino que imaginó seria para introducirle por algún agujero recóndito... Cada cosa que sacaba, la observaba detenidamente, luego lo miraba a la cara y sonreía.

-¡DOS CHICAS! ¡BUSCABAN A DOS CHICAS!-

-Ajá... sigue...- unos anillos con tornillos de ajuste, un dildo con protuberancias como espinas...

-¡UNA DE CADA AGENCIA! QUIEREN... UF... DIUS... ESO noo... noo...- Alycia notó como se puso blanco cuando sacó unas esposas y una fusta, se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento y ella no se lo podía permitir, así que guardó la fusta en el maletín nuevamente.

-Dime Johnny... ¿qué quieren?... – sacó un látigo precioso de cuero que desenrolló lentamente.

-Quieren... hacerse... con el control... quieren dirigirlos... a... tod...-

-¿Quienes?-

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se había desmayado.

-Ainnnssss, ¡si es que no duran nada! Y yo otra vez a limpiar todo y conseguir un sitio nuevo para interrogarlos.- se dijo mientras guardaba todo, plegaba en un movimiento la mesita y echaba un spray que hacía desaparecer "la sangre" del suelo y las paredes. -Pero que funciona, ¡funciona!-

Para el momento que Alycia se había metido en la piscina Withworth ya tenía que estar a unas cuatro horas de llegar a su destino en el Congo, lo había sedado por unas doce horas y despachado en un avión privado y lo lanzarían en paracaídas en medio de la selva. Con un par de cerillas, un botellín de cerveza, una navaja y un condón (que los monos son muy desconsiderados), sin móvil y sin entender una palabra tardaría unos cuantos días en volver.

Ricky se encargaría del caso conocía a todos quienes trabajaban en ambas agencias a la perfección. La propia Alycia se había encargado de filtrar la información poco a poco, misión a misión, entrenándolo como su mano derecho sin que él lo supiera.

Muy en el fondo esta vida de peligros y emociones sabía que no la llenaba. Que tarde o temprano lo dejaría.

Pudo distinguir una sombra que se acercaba, era Heda, que había notado su presencia y venía a hacerle compañía.

-Lo siento amigos, pero he de retomar mi vida.- Se estaba despidiendo, acariciando su lomo, cuando Leia apareció como un rayo a su lado, con una pizarra subacuática que llevaba escrito: /¡SUBE YA! L./

-"¿Qué diablos...?"- Pensó mirando su ordenador de buceo. –"¡Si son las 6 a.m.! ¡¿Qué pueden haber liado ahora?! – Controló que el nitrógeno en sangre no superara los niveles de seguridad y se dispuso a salir de la piscina.

Alycia había estado más tiempo del que esperaba bajo el agua, pero a tan poca profundidad aún tenía tiempo de sobra antes de entrar en descompresión.

-¿Qué pasa Lind...?- Gritó al tiempo que se quitaba el regulador y las gafas, pero cayó de repente al ver a Lauren a su lado.

-Comandante, sé que no me conoce.- a la cubana le temblaba la voz.

-Agente 86, alias mamelles, tuvisteis un amorío muy turbio hace unos cuatro años, cuando os conocisteis debido a vuestras misiones que tenían un objetivo en común: Camila, quien terminó liándose contigo, perdiendo nosotros la oportunidad con Héctor y su fortuna, y si estáis las dos aquí no puede ser bueno y esas lágrimas te delatan "Lolo"... ¿Qué pasa con Camila?...-

-Aly...- Lindsey aún estaba intentando asimilar que su amiga lo sabía todo.

-Dos chicas, Lind... Whitworth dijo "DOS CHICAS"... ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ RHIA?... dijo que dos chicas eran el objetivo.-

Miró detrás de las chicas viendo como Ricky corría hacia ellas por el deck seguidas de Zach y Bobby.

Alycia ya se había quitado toda la equipación cuando el alivio de ver a Rhiannon fue suplantado por una emoción que no llegaba a definir, pero la estaba paralizando.

-Lo siento Aly... lo siento tanto...- Alycia agarró a Bobby de la camisa y casi lo alzó del suelo mientras le gritaba...

-...¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS LA TRAJISTE A LA FIESTA?!- PAMMM Bobby cayó de espaldas con la nariz sangrante debido a al puñetazo que le colocó la comandante, quien se llevó la mano a las costillas del dolor que le produjo todo el movimiento.

-¡AHORA SABEN QUE ELLA ES MI DEBILIDAD! ¡ASI COMO SABEN QUE CAMILA ES LA DE HÉCTOR! ¡AHORA ESTAMOS EN SUS MANOS! ¡AMBAS AGENCIAS! Me tienen a mí... la tienen a ella... - las últimas palabras las dijo más para sí misma y con la voz totalmente rota.

Miró a Lauren que también estaba desolada -Las encontraremos... ya verás... las encontraremos...-

-Y nosotros vamos a ayudarte...- Lindsey sabía que esto era algo personal, pero si alguien se metía con su mejor amiga, se metía con ella.

NA1. ¿Podrá Aly y su kru descubrir quén está detrás de todo este misterio o necesitarán de la ayuda del Chapulín Colorado?

NA2. ¿Matará Carol a alguien en el próximo capítulo?

NA3. ¡Queremos otro smut!


	13. 13 CarolinaLeal848

Sus ojos se entreabrieron una vez más pero la intensa luz y el punzante dolor la obligó a volverlos a cerrar de nuevo. Un débil sonido escapó de sus labios, lastimero.

Atada al otro lado de la pared, Eliza respiró agitadamente tratando de soltarse una vez más. Sus muñecas permanecían en carne viva por la prieta cuerda que la sujetaba al anclaje de la maciza pared.

Tan distraída y turbada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Camila comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia por momentos.

Las habían dejado solas hacía unas pocas horas pero no tenía ni idea de quienes eran sus captores ni porque las retenían allí.

—Vamos Eli, vamos concéntrate... —se dijo en voz baja a si misma mientras tomaba aliento para volver a tirar de sus manos tratando de liberarlas de la cuerda. La sangre que resbalaba lentamente por su rostro se había comenzado a secar logrando que el cabello se le pegase un poco a la mejilla y a la cara—. Tú puedes hacerlo...

El brusco sonido de sus movimientos hizo que Camila tratase nuevamente de abrir los ojos, murmurando herida débiles sonidos que no tardaron en llegar a oídos de Eliza que se detuvo y trató de volverse a mirarla todo lo que la cuerda le permitía.

—¿Camila? —balbuceó quedamente ella abriendo aún más sus ojos al tratar de girarse hacia su derecha—. Camila, ¿me oyes?...

El corazón de Eliza le dio un vuelco al ver cuanta sangre había en el suelo. Camila tenía una herida profunda tras la cabeza.

—¿Puedes oírme? —insistió Eliza de lo más alarmada—. ¡Camila!

Los ojos de Camila volvieron a cerrarse mientras su nombre resonaba con otra voz en su mente, una y otra y otra vez.

 _—¡Camila! —escuchó decir a su madre mientras esta se bajaba de un impresionante Audi de alta gama cuyo guardaespaldas había abierto la puerta un segundo antes frente a las puertas del internado privado de lujo donde ella asistía hacía menos de dos años desde que cumplió los catorce y Hector decidió hacer negocios en Los Angeles—. ¡Camila!_

 _Camila que esperaba a una de sus amigas para ir de compras, aguardaba de pie en la entrada de los preciosos y cuidados jardines del campus cuando la escuchó._

 _—¡Camila, necesito hablar contigo! —dijo su madre esta vez dando un par de pasos al frente._

 _—¿Mamá? —murmuró ella desconcertada antes de descender los escalones viendo el lujoso vehículo parado frente a la entrada—. ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¡Te dije por teléfono que no vinieras! ¡Estoy ocupada ahora mismo!_

 _Sofía Estrabao, importante empresaria y modelo de profesión observó a su hija llegar a ella y sacudió la cabeza mientras otros dos guardaespaldas se bajaban de otro coche aparcado justo delante del suyo tomando posiciones no muy lejos de la acera._

 _—Esto no puede esperar, ya verás a tus amigas en otro momento —dijo su madre con turbado gesto mientras la veía acercarse a ella—. Esto es importante._

 _—Para papá y para ti todo lo vuestro es importante —protestó Camila poniendo los ojos en blanco._

 _—Esto no se trata solo de mi, Camila —advirtió su madre con un serio gesto al escucharla—. Sube al coche, te prometo que no te llevará mucho tiempo y después mi gente te llevará a reunirte con tu amiga._

 _—¿Tu gente? —murmuró Camila dándose cuenta de que otro coche negro se detenía tras el suyo, muy similar al que estaba delante y del que se habían bajado aquellos hombres._

 _Sofía se la quedo viendo largos instantes en silencio hasta que algo hizo clic en la mente de Camila que se quedo parada en el sitio._

 _—Espera, espera... —dijo la chica desconcertada al devolverle la mirada—. ¿Y esta gente? ¿Desde cuando llevas..._

 _—¿Seguridad? —concluyó Sofía la pregunta con cierta evidencia apartándose de la puerta para que pasase—. Sube al coche, Camila. Necesito hablar contigo de algo. No tardaremos demasiado, te lo prometo._

 _Camila que miró el reloj supo que su amiga se iba a molestar bastante cuando bajase al hall, y no la encontrase esperándola allí así que sacó su móvil para comenzar a enviarle un mensaje para quedar directamente en Rodeo Drive, e ir de tiendas por allí tal como habían quedado._

 _Sofía nada más entrar la ve escribir con el móvil mientras da orden al chófer de arrancar, y Camila ve desde los cómodos asientos como los escoltas suben a los coches y arrancan junto a ellas._

 _—¿No es demasiada seguridad, mamá?_

 _—Es una medida temporal —quiso explicarle Sofía mientras ponía buena cara—. Espero..._

 _Camila que guarda el movil en su bolso nuevamente levanta la vista y se queda mirando a su madre._

 _—Bueno, ¿y qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?..._

 _—Camila... —comenzó diciendo su madre con cierta pesadumbres a la cual ella no estaba acostumbrada—. Sé... sé que en ocasiones no he sido la madre que hubieses querido tener y... y posiblemente ni siquiera soy la madre que te merecías..._

 _Camila que la mira un tanto queda, no entiende nada de lo que está pasando pero duda de que esas palabras las este escuchando de boca de su madre._

 _—Sé que algunas veces he sido egoísta e injusta y... y que es cierto que otras te he decepcionado... —continuó diciendo la mujer con cierta desazón—. Puede que eso explique porque estás tan unida a tu padre y no a mi pero..._

 _—¿Esto... es... es alguna especie de broma tuya o que es? —preguntó Camila sin entender a qué venía todo aquello._

 _—¡Esto no es ninguna broma, Cami! —elevó la voz Sofía exasperándose ante su tono—. Estoy siendo sincera y necesito que escuches lo que tengo que decirte —se impuso una vez más ella con autoridad—. Aunque te cueste creerlo, Camila, te quiero... os quiero muchísimo a ti y a tu padre, sé que mi forma de quereros no ha sido la más apropiada y desde luego no la mejor, pero quiero que entiendas que cuando estás rodeada de gente igual o peor que tú acabas descubriendo como es realmente este asqueroso mundo, hija..._

 _Camila que la escuchaba con cierta pasmosidad y asombro, no podía creerse el estar escuchando esas palabras salir de la boca de su madre pero era cierto, era ella quien hablaba._

 _—Mamá..._

 _—No, Cami déjame terminar —la interrumpió la elegante mujer con un consternado gesto—. ¿Quieres oír que soy una mujer sin escrúpulos? ¿Un frío, frívolo y desalmado monstruo? —dijo la mujer con entereza—. Lo soy._

 _Camila que traga con fuerza empieza a temer un poco la situación no acostumbrada a tanto._

 _—No te equivoques conmigo, he destruido la vida de muchas personas para estar donde hoy estoy, para que estés donde tú estas. Tú padre y yo hemos hecho cosas detestables, cosas reprochables y horribles a gente que se lo merecía y a gente que no... pero... pero el caso es que nos dio igual. Eran un obstáculo en nuestro camino y de no haberlos apartado, no seríamos quienes somos hoy._

 _—Mamá, me... me estás asustando... —murmuró Camila observándola un tanto inquieta—. ¿Qué pasa?..._

 _—Cuando tenía tu edad, me prometí que jamás nadie me pisotearía aunque para eso tuviese que pisotearles yo primero y que jamás volvería a temer a nadie, que sería a mi a quien temiesen... —sentenció duramente Sofía señalándose con la mano—. ¿Te haces una idea de cuanta gente ha perdido su trabajo, su casa o su propia vida gracias a tus padres, Cami?..._

 _Camila que ya había escuchado suficiente negó con la cabeza haciendo un gesto esquivo._

 _—Para el coche, he... ya he oído suficiente, páralo._

 _Sofía que la escucho negó con la cabeza al oírla alargando su mano para tocar su brazo._

 _—¡No, tienes que escucharme! —se impuso nuevamente su madre con rotundidad y dureza—. ¡Tienes que saber que este mundo, no es el mundo color de rosa que tu padre ha intentado pintar para ti, Cami!_

 _Camila que apartó su brazo de ella para que no la tocase, permanecía perpleja ante su actitud por lo que Sofía intentó tranquilizarse._

 _—Este es un mundo duro, sucio e implacable. Nadie va a tener piedad contigo, Camila. Nadie va a tenerla porque este es un mundo donde o matas o mueres, donde eres victima o eres verdugo y yo no quiero que seas una victima aunque para ello tengas que convertirte en la peor de los verdugos._

 _—Te equivocas de pleno mamá, no hay que pisotear gente para demostrar nada a nadie. El poder que crees tener es..._

 _—Entiéndelo, hija yo tuve que luchar mucho para abrirme camino en este mundo. Mi vida no fue nada fácil y tuve que sacrificar muchas cosas para estar hoy donde estoy... —explicó Sofía algo afectada pero convencida—. Y todo porque no quería caer en la pobreza de nuevo ni mendigar nada a nadie, todo porque vi a mi madre destruirse por ingenua y buena y a nuestra familia caer en la peor de las miserias. Juré que yo conseguiría llegar a lo más alto y adquirir el suficiente poder para no tener que volver a verme humillada frente a nadie nunca más._

 _Camila que la escucha comienza a negar contrariada como para que no continúe por ahí._

 _—Tú no lo entiendes, tú no puedes comprenderlo cariño. Tú naciste rica, te lo hemos dado y lo has tenido todo siempre... y es ahora cuando sé que cuando uno apuesta muy alto, tiene que estar preparado para pagar un alto precio si las cosas se tuercen también... y los enemigos que ahora tenemos tu padre y yo, Cami... se han vuelto muy poderosos también, y nos quieren destruir..._

 _La expresión en el rostro de Camila palideció súbitamente mientras un miedo creciente hacía mella en ella._

 _—¿Qué... qué es lo que pasa, mamá?..._

 _—Camila, ahora lo que tienes que saber es que debes mantenerte fuerte hija, pase lo que pase, debes hacerlo una y otra vez... —repuso su madre llevando la mano hacia su largo cabello acariciándola tiernamente—. Es ahora cuando debes probar que eres toda una mujer, que eres toda una Cabello, saca fuerzas y muéstrate implacable con nuestros enemigos hija, no debes ablandarte por nada ni por nadie, y tienes que entender que todo lo que te digo es por tu bien... debes hacerlo por ti, por tu padre... porque nuestros enemigos no se detendrán hasta ver destruida nuestra familia... pero lucharemos, yo lucharé... y los enviaré de vuelta al infierno de donde han salido si es necesario pero si algo malo nos llegase a ocurrir, a papá o a mi... tú tienes que hacer lo que sea necesario para que no se salgan con la suya, Camila..._

 _Camila que sabía que se refería a ese tipo de negocios sucios que llevaban ella y su padre y de los que prefería seguir sin saber nada, negó débilmente con la cabeza._

 _—Si algo nos llegase a pasar, cariño... —insistió su madre con cautela—. Debes prometerme que tú te harás cargo de todo..._

 _—Pe... pero..._

 _—Prométemelo, Camila —la exhortó su madre con ansia—. Prométemelo._

 _—Cla... claro, te... te lo prometo... —murmuró Camila un tanto entrecortada no sabiendo qué otra cosa poder decir a ello._

 _Sofía que se sonrió cerrando sus ojos relajada ante ella por primera vez en mucho, muchísimo tiempo asintió despacio._

 _—Muy bien, hija. Eso es justo lo que necesitaba oír. Y recuerda, siempre que por encima de todo yo fui tu madre, y Hector tu padre. Que a pesar de nuestras diferencias, tú eres nuestra sangre y nuestro futuro. Tú eres una Cabello y por ello necesito que te superes y te conviertas en la mujer que yo sé que vas a ser... —inclinándose para besar su frente con orgullo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas sin permitir caer ninguna notando como el auto ya se iba deteniendo frente a sus oficinas—. Bueno, cariño... como te dije, André te llevará donde tu amiga..._

 _Camila que observó como sacaba algo de dinero del bolso y se lo daba, sintió como se abría la puerta viendo de pie a uno de los escoltas que había visto bajarse antes._

 _—Cuídate mucho, Camila...—le pidió su madre con cierta serenidad y paz._

 _—Así lo haré, mamá...—prometió ella con una suave sonrisa al verla bajarse de aquella majestuosa manera del coche. En su interior, sentía que debía decir algo a todo cuanto había escuchado, algo profundo y sincero, algo tremendo...—. Mamá..._

 _Sofía que estaba a punto de alcanzar la escalera volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia el interior del lujoso vehículo._

 _—¿Qué cariño?_

 _Camila se dispuso a abrir la boca pero justo en aquel instante un ruido estruendoso y sordo interrumpió la posible conversación proveniente de detrás de su madre. Una sucesión de explosiones grotescas que hicieron estallar todas las paredes de cristal de las oficinas, y las ventanillas de los coches mientras una ola de fuego lamía el exterior de las fachadas y la onda de calor empujaba el coche alejándolo bruscamente de la acera mientras que cristales caían sobre Camila que apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse al tiempo de ver a su madre caer frente a ella al tiempo que su sangre la salpicaba roja y espesa._

 _La alarma de todos los vehículos comenzó a sonar y también la de las oficinas colindantes, Camila sintió la vista nublarsele mientras trataba de alargar el brazo para alcanzar a su madre tendida boca abajo en el suelo pero todo se volvió rojo, cada vez más rojo hasta que la oscuridad la consumió y dejo de oír sirenas, gentíos y alarmas._

—¡Camila! ¡Camila, no cierres los ojos! —le pidió Eliza alarmada al verla tan mal herida—. ¡Camila, ábrelos! ¡Ábrelos por favor! ¡Ábrelos por Lauren! ¡Ábrelos por mi! ¡No me dejes sola aquí!

Camila que trató de hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas sintió un dolor pulsante y cada vez más intenso que lo único que pudo es emitir un suave gemido de dolor. Las fuerzas se le iban y venían mientras la oscuridad quería atraparla y llevarla muy lejos de la realidad sin importar nada quien las tuviese retenidas, ni porque estuviese tras ellas.

Necesitaba atención médica urgente o pronto la indestructible y atrevida Camila Cabello, dejaría de existir...

Continuara...


End file.
